


Tattoos of Memories

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Gen, Simple Plan Futureverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre Bouvier leads a simple life with his daughter, Chloe. But, a shake up is about to happen and he isn't prepared for the complications that will cause. But, he must ride the storm so he can be certain of his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “In a Perfect World this could never happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in 2006...this was my answer to the many fanfics about Simple Plan members having children. So many of those fics were unrealistic, or too teenyish...I know that's not a word...anyhow, this was my bent on this style of writing. Hope you enjoy.

_** ** _

_**2012  
Montreal General Hospital  
Monday  
3 AM**_  
  
Silence filtered tiredly around the dark-haired man pacing the hallway. His head was bowed slightly and a frown crossed wearily over his face. His footsteps echoed hollowly in his ears as he moved impatiently, glancing every now and again, into the ward where his wife lay. The night nurse was with her monitoring her condition.  
  
Blinking blearily, the man turned to pace along the wall away from the room. He couldn’t bear to see the prone form of his loved one. It was enough that he could picture her soft blonde hair in his minds eye. Enough that he could see her pale, heart-shaped face playing in his head. Enough that the doctor had said that the baby she was carrying could kill her.  
  
It was a girl. He knew that much. And that was all he wanted to know. Well, that was a lie. The only other thing he wanted to know was if they could save his partner. He loved her so much. She was his heart…his soul mate…they had been together through thick and thin. He and Lachelle…their life had been blessed. And then she had become pregnant and everything had changed.  
  
Laughing bitterly to himself, he padded back to the ward and hovered in the doorway.  
  
The nurse looked toward him and smiled sadly. “Come in, Mr Bouvier…your wife’s resting easy now…”  
  
The man nodded and moved to take a seat next to the bed. His wife looked so small and vulnerable lying motionless beneath the covers. Her face was pale and her eyelashes lay still against the curve of her cheeks. The light blue hospital gown she wore contrasted starkly against the milky white of her skin.  
  
Letting his gaze travel down he could see the pregnant bulge of her stomach. She was almost full term. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he laid calloused fingertips to Lachelle’s cheek.  
  
Stroking lightly he quickly looked at the nurse. “How long until the baby’s due…?”  
  
The nurse responded as gently as possible sensing the man’s wariness. “The doctor is thinking we may need to perform an emergency Caesarean-section…it would be too dangerous to allow your wife to give birth naturally…but I will allow the doctor to explain everything when she comes on her rounds this morning…”  
  
The man nodded and turned sombre eyes back to his wife’s face.  
  
The nurse patted him softly on the shoulder and made to exit the room. “I’ll leave you two alone…”  
  
“ _Merci_ …” He closed his eyes as he cupped Lachelle’s slender hand in his large ones and leaning forward, he let his forehead rest against the bed and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
****_6 AM_  
  
“Pierre…Pierre…wake up…”  
  
Pierre groaned tiredly as he felt a firm hand shaking his shoulder. Slowly prying one eye then the other open, the first thing they focussed on was the still slumbering form of his wife. Then he turned his head to see who had been shaking his shoulder to find the worried hazel eyes of his friend, Patrick Langlois, gazing back at him.  
  
“Pat…what are you doing here…?”  
  
“Dude…Lachelle’s my sister…and you’re my best friend…what do you think I’m doing here?”  
  
Pierre laughed tiredly. “I’m sorry…my head’s not screwed on right now…”  
  
Pat sat on the only other chair in the room and sighed heavily. “It’s okay…I don’t blame you for being like that…how is she?” He nodded toward Lachelle.  
  
Pierre shook his head. His dark hair fell lank on his head and he groaned again. “She hasn’t woken…the nurse mentioned something about a C-section…” He rubbed a hand across his eyes.  
  
“ _Merde_ …that’s serious…” Pat tugged absently at the band T-shirt he was wearing.  
  
Pierre cast a jaundiced eye at him. “What band’s that?”  
  
“Angels and Airwaves…y’know?”  
  
“Oh…yeah…they’re still going?”  
  
“Well…duh…” Pat smirked. “As are we.”  
  
“Heh…Man Of The Hour…? Or Simple Plan?”  
  
Pat laughed tiredly. “Man Of The Hour…Simple Plan broke up, remember?”  
  
“No we didn’t…we decided to take a break…”  
  
“Same diff…”  
  
Pierre shook his head and slowly pushed his body away from the bed. “I’m going for a walk…give me a call if she wakes…”  
  
Nodding Pat settled next to Lachelle as his friend strode from the room.  
  
Once out of the ward Pierre made his way down the hallway, shoulders hunched, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans. At 33 years of age, he was a man in the prime of his life. He had a full head of dark hair and his face showed no sign of aging. Dark chocolate eyes stared out from a strong face that had seen many things.  
  
Smiling wryly Pierre thought about the past few years. Since releasing their third album in early 2007, Simple Plan had been going hard: touring, partying and living the high life.  
  
But then they had decided to take a break at the end of 2010 and Pierre and Lachelle (after being together for six years) had gotten married in a simple ceremony consisting of a marriage celebrant, the members of the band and their families’.  
  
Pierre had never been so happy in his life. And now…he had never been so down.  
  
Halting down the corridor, he leaned one hand against the wall and drew in a deep steadying breath. As he tried to clear his mind, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Looking up he forced a smile as he recognised his friend (and fellow band member) coming down the corridor toward him.  
  
“Hey, man. How’re you?” Chuck Comeau asked softly as he stepped next to him.  
  
Pierre rubbed a weary hand across his face. “Awake. I guess.”  
  
Chuck took in his best friend’s bedraggled appearance. Other than the dark blue jeans that hung at his hips, the white collared shirt he was wearing had dark stains on the front.  
  
Chuck presumed they were coffee stains but he refrained from saying anything. Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on Pierre’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly. “You need to have something to eat. Come on, the others already headed for the café…Pat’s with Lachelle, right?”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly. “ _Oui_ …she still hasn’t woken…the nurse…” he cut himself off abruptly when he saw Pat come skidding out of the ward and dashing toward them a wild look in his eyes.  
  
Pierre felt his heart clench at the expression in his friend’s eyes. “Pat…what is it?”  
  
Pat breathed in deep then frowned. “She’s awake…she wants you…”  
  
“ _Jesus_ …you scared the crap outta me…I thought she’d died or something…” Pierre growled shoving at Pat angrily.  
  
“Sorry…” Patrick coughed and pushed him away. “Just go.”  
  
Nodding he turned and headed back to the room, forcing himself to walk. He didn’t want Lachelle to think that he was going to fall apart on her. He had to be her rock. Had to be strong for her.  
  
Breathing slowly and maintaining a calm outer composure, Pierre stepped into the ward. Lachelle lifted her head slightly to look at him. Light hazel eyes blinked tiredly beneath long blonde lashes.  
  
“Pierre…” her voice was a barely audible whisper.  
  
He moved quickly to settle next to her on the chair and grasped her hand gently in his own. “ _Cherie_ …” his voice shook ever so little. “How’re you feeling?”  
  
“Peachy…” her laugh tinkled weakly between them.  
  
Pierre felt as if he could catch hold of it and perhaps bottle it so he could hear it over and over again. He tightened his hold on her hand and she smiled sadly up at him. “ _Je taime_ …”  
  
Lachelle lifted her head as he dipped his down to hers so their lips met in the softest of kisses. Cradling her face tenderly, Pierre sucked on her bottom lip gazing straight into her eyes.  
  
Quietness pervaded the atmosphere and they were so intent on one another that they didn’t hear the doctor entering the room until she spoke. “Excuse me…I apologise for intruding…Mr and Mrs Bouvier…?”  
  
The couple broke their gaze to look toward the woman standing near the end of the bed. She had short black hair and kindly green eyes. Walking forward, she hesitated before taking the other seat. Leaning forward, the doctor clasped her hands in her lap.  
  
“What is it? Have you some news for us?” Pierre’s deep voice had an edge to it.  
  
The doctor took a breath then sighed. “The nurse said she mentioned a C-section to you, Pierre.”  
  
He nodded affirmatively. “ _Oui_ , she did. She told me that it wouldn’t be safe for Lachelle,” he glanced at his wife as he spoke, “to have the baby naturally…”  
  
The doctor smiled sadly. “It is definitely more of a risk than a C-section.”  
  
Pierre’s throat tightened. “There’s a risk if she has the operation?”  
  
It was Lachelle who answered. “Pierre…there’s always a risk, regardless of the operation…” She glanced at the doctor. “I could die on the table…”  
  
The doctor inclined her head acknowledging what Lachelle had said.  
  
“ _Merde_ …” Pierre turned to her and gripped her hands tight. “I can’t lose you, Chelle…”  
  
The doctor cleared her throat and waited until the couple’s attention was back on her. “We will do everything we can to ensure your wife pulls through this. I have booked the theatre for this afternoon. The nurse will come around to prep your wife shortly.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw clenched but all he could do was nod in response. As the doctor made to leave, he tucked his chin into his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered then drew in a sharp breath, exhaling loudly in exasperation.  
  
“Pierre…” Lachelle grabbed his hand and shook it slightly. “Pierre…please hold up for me…please…love…I need you to be strong for me…”  
  
Pierre turned to her tears in his eyes and then he pulled her close in his arms and just held her.  
  
_3 PM_  
  
_Come on…come on…how long is this going to take_ … Pierre stood in the middle of the corridor outside the recovery room.  
  
Every second minute he glanced through the glass window to see if Lachelle had been brought out of theatre yet. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and there was a thick lump in his throat. His nerves were making it difficult for him to breathe, but still he would not allow himself to relax.  
  
Chuck and Pat were sitting opposite him both wishing fervently that there were something they could do to stave off their friend’s pain. Of the two of them, Pat was feeling it the most, after all Lachelle was his sister. Even though they had never been close as kids Pat still loved his sister as much as it was possible to love one’s sibling. Climbing to his feet he went to stand next to his anxious friend who glanced at him nervously.  
  
“Why’s it taking so long…?” Pierre’s voice was husky with emotion.  
  
Pat just shook his head. He had no idea why. And so, he just remained silent by his friend.  
  
As the minutes drew out Pierre let his chin drop to his chest. He was exhausted, having not slept in the past day or so. Just as he was about to move over to where Chuck was and take a seat Pat grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to the window.  
  
Through the glass, they could see the doctor striding toward the door a strained expression in her eyes. As she exited into the corridor, Pierre forced himself to stay still and wait for her to come to him.  
  
“Mr Bouvier?”  
  
He nodded brusquely. “ _Oui_.”  
  
“I think you should take a seat,” the doctor suggested firmly.  
  
Pierre felt his heart freeze at those words and he found that he couldn’t move to do as she said. “Is Lachelle okay…?”  
  
“Mr Bouvier, I really think-”  
  
“No. Just tell me. I’ll be fine.” Pierre’s voice tightened as his eyes darkened.  
  
The doctor frowned slightly then nodded slowly. “We managed to remove the child without any complications. It’s a girl.” She flashed a small smile.  
  
Pierre blinked then made a move as if to lift his hand then thought better of it. “What about my wife?”  
  
“I’m afraid…she…didn’t make it…” the doctor’s voice was strained. Her heart ached for the man standing before her. And it began to hurt even more as she watched the realisation of what she had just said appear in Pierre’s sable eyes.  
  
“No… _no…Tabernack…no_ …Chelle…”  
  
It wasn’t Pierre who gasped out those words though. He and the doctor turned to see Pat sliding to the floor face buried in his hands. Great heaving sobs escaped from her brother as he rocked slowly against the wall.  
  
Swallowing past a hard lump in his throat Pierre stood staring at his friend unable to do anything. Sighing Chuck, who up until now had remained as inconspicuous as possible, got up from his chair and moved to crouch next to Pat.  
  
Pierre turned his face back to the doctor. “She didn’t suffer…?” He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded to his own ears.  
  
The doctor nodded. “She just slipped away…do you wish to see her? The nurses have your daughter in there still.”  
  
Pierre clenched his hands into fists for a long moment then let them relax and, lifting his chin slightly, responded softly. “ _Oui_ …let’s do this…”  
  
Pierre’s vision blurred as he stood gazing upon Lachelle’s pale face. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he paced closer to the bed. Sinking down on his knees, he reached out and closed one hand over hers.  
  
“Chelle… _je taime…mon coeur_ …why…? Why did you have to leave me here…?” His voice cracked as deep sobs slipped from inside him. He buried his face against the sheets shoulders shaking.  
  
The nurse who was standing in the corner holding the newborn in her arms stepped forward then and cleared her throat softly. Lifting his head reluctantly from the bed, Pierre blinked blearily.  
  
“ _Oui_ …?” He started to speak but then fell quiet when he saw the child in the nurse’s arms.  
  
Slowly he rose to his feet and he trembled slightly as he gazed upon the small human being peeping out from a large blue blanket.  
  
The nurse smiled and held her out to him. “Would you like to hold your daughter, Mr Bouvier?”  
  
Not trusting himself to speak he nodded slightly and as the nurse placed the babe in his arms he let out a sad yet contented sigh. Gazing down at his daughter… _my daughter_ …he felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he bowed his head over her. A light smattering of dark hair covered her head and tiny lashes lay still against her face.  
  
Tracing a light finger across her cheek, he murmured soft promises to her, crooning as he held her close to his chest. As he stood there, he could feel the nurse watching him quietly and he lifted soft brown eyes to her.  
  
“What name have you decided?” the nurse smiled warmly.  
  
Pierre blinked then glanced down at his daughter once more and when he replied his voice was filled with a deep sorrow. “Chloe…Chloe Lachelle Bouvier…”


	2. “I try to be perfect…I try to be honest…”

_** ** _

_**"I try to be everything you ever wanted…”  
2029 August  
Montreal, QC  
Monday 8 AM  
Bouvier Apartment**_  
  
“Chloe! Get up!”  
  
The sound of her father pounding on her bedroom door dragged Chloe Bouvier from one of the most pleasant dreams she’d had in a long time.  
  
Moaning she pushed the covers back and called out. “Dad…five more minutes…!”  
  
“No. Now…you’ll be late for school!”  
  
The door popped open and Pierre looked around the door. Chloe rolled her eyes at him from where her head rested against her pillow. Long, dark hair fell in heavy locks across her face.  
  
Her father frowned at her. “Up. Now.”  
  
He gave her a look Chloe knew not to argue with and with a silent curse she forced her body out of bed and stood glowering at him.  
  
Pierre shook his head at her. “First day of your last year, Hun…make the most of it, eh?” The hopeful expression in his dark eyes sent a pang of pain into her heart.  
  
“Dad…you know I tried my hardest last year…” Chloe scrubbed a nail bitten hand through her hair.  
  
“I know, love…” Her father sighed deeply and absently scratched at his greying temple. “It’s just…”  
  
“What? It’s just that I never try hard enough for you? Is that it?” Chloe’s tone became defensive and Pierre winced and glanced down absently taking in the white-collared business shirt he was wearing then he looked back at her.  
  
Shaking his head, he closed the door and his daughter sighed as she heard him walking away down the corridor.  
  
_Stupid…stupid…it’s not his fault I’m like this…_  Chloe groaned out loud then went to her closet to find something to wear for the day.  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, Chloe found her dad standing in front of the stove cooking bacon and eggs.  
  
The delicious aroma swirled through the room and she smiled faintly. “That smells good, Dad.”  
  
Pierre glanced at her and gave her a cocky grin. Taking the spatula, he slid two poached eggs and a rash of bacon onto a plate and pushed it along the bench to her. Then as she ate, he leaned back against the bench and slowly let his eyes wander over her appearance.  
  
Chloe wore her long black hair loose so it fell in soft waves down her back. Her dark eyes were accented by a hint of black eyeliner. She sported a band T-shirt. Pierre didn’t recognise the band and he always feigned disinterest anyway. Even though on the sly he always asked his friend Jeff if he knew of them.  
  
The skirt Chloe wore was a medium length tartan and to complete her outfit she wore long black socks and boots.  
  
“Trying to impress someone, hun?” Pierre’s lips quivered in amusement.  
  
“Huh?” Chloe flicked her eyes at him. He indicated the way she was dressed.  
  
“Oh. No. This is what I always wear to school.” She rolled her eyes. “You going to work today?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …got a couple of board meetings…boring stuff…” Pierre laughed flatly.  
  
He was the managing director of the largest fast food franchise in Montreal. Cheeky Chicks was a Kentucky Fried Chicken-like chain that had been around for about fifteen years. And Pierre had been at the helm for thirteen of those years.  
  
After Lachelle had passed away he had with her mother’s help raised his daughter and then once Chloe was old enough he had decided to go back to College to do a Business course. And now here he was years later in a high paying executive job, able to support Chloe and basically be content in life.  
  
There was only one thing he regretted, and that was that he had given up his love of music. Sometimes, late at night he would wake and wish he was still in the band doing what he had always loved doing.  
  
But he always counted that as a sign of weakness and by the morning he would have pushed those thoughts away to have them taken over by thoughts of the current price lists or the next board meeting.  
  
Sighing Pierre leaned over and patted Chloe on the shoulder. “You’ll have to catch the bus this morning…I have to be there early.”  
  
“That’s okay, Dad. I always catch the bus.”  
  
“Right. Of course.” Pierre chuckled. “Have a good day. And be good.”  
  
“Yeah, Dad…” Chloe waved impatiently at him as he scooped up his keys and headed out.  
  
Ten minutes later Chloe was standing at the bus stop holding onto the sign and leaning out of the shelter to see whether the bus was coming.  
  
“Oi! Bouvier!”  
  
She whipped her head around in time to see her best friend Daniel waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
“Comeau,” she smirked, taking a swipe at the shock of bleach-blonde hair that fell across his face.  
  
“Jeeze, I have a first name.”  
  
He ducked and leaned back against the shelter as Chloe slid down on the bench next to him.  
  
“Yeah? But everyone calls you Comeau.”  
  
“I hate to burst your bubble, Chloe, but you’re not ‘everyone’.”  
  
“Oh that’s great, Dan, insult me why don’t you,” Chloe laughed gently to let her friend know that she wasn’t mad at him.  
  
Dan just smiled then glanced past her to where the bus was finally trundling down the road toward them.  
  
As they clambered aboard Dan yelled out to Chloe who had rushed ahead of him to the back of the bus. “You know that old band…um…Good Charlotte?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …they’re ancient! What about them?”  
  
Daniel plonked himself down next to her and clamped his bag between his knees. “The twins are coming into school today to talk to the music class.”  
  
“For real?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Jeeze…they’re like…a hundred years old.”  
  
Dan snorted. “Nah, they’re the same age as your dad.”  
  
“Well, he’s ancient.” Chloe muttered and turned away from him to stare out the window.  
  
The two friends remained in silence the rest of the trip to school both of them deep in their own thoughts.  
  
**_9 AM  
Montreal Corporate Sector  
  
Montreaux Food Inc._**  
  
“Morning, Mr Bouvier.”  
  
“Morning, sir!”  
  
“Morning, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre strolled into the reception area a smile gracing his features just as his partner Eleanor DeAraugo walked up to him carrying a pile of papers in her arms.  
  
“Morning, Elo. You look a bit weighed down there. Need a hand?”  
  
“Thanks, Pierre,” Eleanor carefully transferred some of her pile into Pierre’s waiting hands and they continued down the corridor to their office.  
  
“So what’s on the cards for today?” Pierre glanced at his watch as they halted outside of the office.  
  
Eleanor produced the key, unlocking the door as she replied. “Board meeting with the executive manager…and then another one with the lower staff…and then apparently we’re going to cut a new sponsorship deal with some…band.”  
  
The way the word ‘band’ rolled off her tongue gave Pierre the impression she didn’t sound too happy about the idea of this particular sponsorship.  
  
Entering the office they placed the papers on the only desk in the room and then Pierre sank onto the large leather swivel chair that sat in the middle of the room. Eleanor raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.  
  
“What?” Pierre made a face at her and she cracked a tiny smile. “That’s better, you’re always so serious, Elo…”  
  
_Well, somebody has to be_ …His partner thought somewhat sourly, even though all she said in response was, “I try not to be.”  
  
“Heh…” Pierre swivelled around to face the desk and propped his elbows against the polished wood staring down at the files in front of him. “Well, better go through these before the meeting…come and help me.”  
  
Sighing softly Eleanor grabbed the other chair and pulled it up next to him and they sat with bowed heads quietly going over the papers.  
  
**_11:30 AM_**  
  
Patrick Langlois paced along the reception desk a small scowl flitting across his face. Turning to the girl at the desk, he asked for the tenth time, “How long will they be?”  
  
“Mr Langlois…the manager is in a meeting right now. You’ll have to wait just a little longer.”  
  
“I hate waiting…” Pat muttered as he stalked back to his friend and fellow band member, Sebastien Lefebvre. “Why do we have to wait? He knows us!”  
  
“Maybe he doesn’t know that it’s us…” Seb suggested attempting to calm him down.  
  
“Why wouldn’t he? They’d tell him it’s us, wouldn’t they?”  
  
“Yeah…I guess. But assuming they didn’t…”  
  
Patrick scowled and shook his head rubbing a hand across his freshly shaven jaw. “Jeeze…you’d think it’d be so bloody simple…”  
  
He was interrupted by a sharp female voice. “Mr Langlois, Mr Lefebvre?”  
  
The two men glanced up to see a woman probably in her early to mid-thirties with short black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black business suit with a skirt instead of trousers. Her full lips were pursed in a severe expression and the look she gave them seemed overly critical.  
  
Yet, her tone when she spoke was carefully polite. “My name’s Eleanor, I am Mr Bouvier’s partner. He has asked me to show you to the office. Follow me please.”  
  
Patrick and Sebastien glanced at each other and rose to their feet to follow the woman as she walked ahead of them.  
  
As they moved down the hallway Eleanor looked back at them, eyes narrowed slightly. “Now, Mr Bouvier is a busy man, so don’t waste time with small talk, _oui_? All he wants to know is exactly what the deal is and that is all. I myself will organise the paperwork. He hasn’t time to deal with that personally.”  
  
Patrick tasted bile in the back of his mouth.  _That doesn’t sound like the Bouvier I know…she must be kidding herself_ … But he kept those thoughts to himself. He just nodded that he understood then cast a sour look at his friend. Sebastien frowned chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip.  
  
Eleanor lifted her eyes slightly then turned to face forward again.  _Look at them…they still dress like teenaged boys…and they’re how old? Can’t be less than 40!_  The short pants and T-shirts they were wearing disgusted Eleanor. _They could have at least worn shirts...with collars…_  
  
Arriving outside the office she knocked on the door then peered around the door. “Pierre? They’re here…”  
  
The deep voice that called out in response was extremely familiar to the two men and they both smiled faintly. “Let them in, Elo.”  
  
Pierre swivelled around in his chair watching as the door swung open. He wasn’t looking forward to this. Most of the other bands that had come in asking for sponsorship had either been made up of the most arrogant pricks around or the music they played was so off the planet he didn’t even know why they ever bothered to look for support.  
  
But as Eleanor stepped aside to let the band in he was forced to re-evaluate his thinking. In fact, he almost had to stop an exclamation of shock when he realised who they were. Rising to his feet, he walked forward to greet them.  
  
Before Eleanor could say anything Pierre clasped Patrick’s hands in his firmly. “Pat…it’s been a long time…”  
  
“Pierre…too long…”  
  
“ _Tabernack_ …” Seb laughed, butting in. “You never called me.”  
  
“Seb.” Pierre clapped him on the shoulder. “Forgive me…I’ve been busy…”  
  
“Yeah? So Chuck tells me,” Patrick countered. “Says you’ve been up to your neck in business…been going well?”  
  
“ _Oui_. Extremely.”  
  
“And that’s why you’re going to sponsor us, eh?”  
  
Pierre laughed genially. “Now, we have to go over details before I decide that…”  
  
“Aww…come on, you know you want to.” Patrick pretended to look upset.  
  
His old friend chuckled. “You’re right. I do. But we have to do this the usual way. I can’t just cut a deal with you because you’re my friends.” Pierre became serious and moved to take a seat. Sebastien moved to lean against the windowsill and Patrick sat on the end of the desk.  
  
Throughout the whole exchange Eleanor had remained silent, too shocked to speak. She kept glancing between the three men. How could these two men know her business partner? They seemed so far removed from the type of scene she could ever imagine Pierre ever having been a part of.  
  
Clearing her throat, she stepped forward. “Pierre, perhaps I should deal with this and you could get on with…”  
  
“No. Eleanor, I’ll do this myself.” Pierre shot her a hard look. She opened her mouth to protest but he looked pointedly toward the door. “I’ll see you after lunch.”  
  
Eleanor swallowed hard and sniffed. “Of course. I’ll just go and finish off that report shall I?”  
  
Pierre waved his hand dismissively at her. Eleanor cast a reproving glance at him but he didn’t even notice because he had turned his full attention back to Patrick and Sebastien. Sighing she turned and stalked out of the office practically slamming the door behind her.  
  
“Jeeze…she’s a bit uptight, isn’t she?” Patrick stared at the door then turned back to Pierre who just laughed and ran a hand through his greying hair.  
  
“Ah, she’s okay…just a little ambitious…so anyway…tell me exactly what you want out of this sponsorship.”  
  
**_11:50 AM  
  
Beaubois High School  
  
Music Room_**  
  
“So, that’s how we came to start the band…we had a pretty hard life…but the music pulled us through.” Joel Madden folded his arms across his chest a small smile flitting across his face as he glanced at the students seated in front he and his brother. One of the students sitting in the front of the class notebook open on her lap lifted a hand in question.  
  
“Yes…?” Joel hesitated.  
  
“Desrosiers…Aline Desrosiers…” the girl offered.  
  
“Oh?” Benji raised an eyebrow. “Any relation to David Desrosiers?”  
  
“Yeah…he’s my dad.” Aline pushed a lock of jet-black hair from her face, light hazel eyes sparkling intelligently, a smug expression on her face.  
  
Chloe who was sitting in the back of the classroom next to Daniel rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath to him. “She thinks she’s so cool just because her dad was in a band…”  
  
Daniel glanced at her and snorted. “Yeah? And that’s a problem…? My dad was in a band.”  
  
“Yeah…I know…but you don’t go around telling everyone, including the new guy…” Chloe pointed out softly.  
  
Her friend frowned. “I guess not.” Then he shook his head. “Why should it matter though…the only reason you think it’s a problem is because you don’t like her…”  
  
“So?” Chloe whispered furiously. “She’s a stuck up rich bitch…”  
  
“And you’re not?” Daniel teased.  
  
“No. I’m not. I’m a down-to-earth rich girl…” She pouted at him and he smiled gently.  
  
“Mhm…” At that moment, Joel had walked up next to them and cleared his throat staring pointedly at them. “Do you two always make it a habit of speaking when others are speaking?”  
  
Aline laughed behind her hand. Her best friend Stephanie Stinco giggled as well.  
  
Chloe shot them both a venomous glance then grinned up at him. “No of course not. Only when we have guest speakers.”  
  
As she gazed up at him, Joel found himself staring into dark familiar eyes. But he knew that he had never met this girl before. Frowning he decided to ask her what her name was.  
  
“Chloe…Chloe Bouvier,” she sneered up at him.  
  
_Shit…not Pierre’s daughter?_  Blinking Joel said nothing; he just nodded slightly as he turned to walk back to the front of the class.  
  
“What? You’re not going to say anything?” Chloe called out cheekily.  
  
He shook his head in response and pushed up his sleeves so the tattoos on his arm were evident. If she were who he thought she was, he knew that responding to her would be just like taking the bait.  
  
He remembered when he was younger; touring with Good Charlotte and Simple Plan, that Pierre had been that way. Always taking the Mickey out of people and playing practical jokes.  
  
Benji moved to stand next to him. At 50 years of age, the twins looked more like each other than they ever had before. Benji had stopped wearing his piercing’s once he had hit the 40 mark and they had both let age take its natural course.  
  
“ _Merde_ …look at his tatts…” Chloe whispered to Dan. “You’d think they’d look bad now he’s so old…”  
  
“Huh…obviously not…”  
  
At that instant the music teacher walked in and caught them talking to each other. Glancing toward Joel and Benji he frowned apologetically at them then glanced at Chloe and Daniel. “You two…how many times do you have to be told not to talk? No. Don’t say anything…go to the office.” He stepped aside so they could leave the room. Chloe refused to go without grumbling and the teacher gazed sternly at her. “I don’t want to have to call your father in today.”  
  
She snorted. “Whatever. Call him. He won’t come in.”  
  
Before the music teacher could respond she stalked from the room Daniel in tow.  
  
**_12:15 PM_**  
  
“Chloe. What have you done  _this_  time?” Pierre stood looking down at his daughter as she sat with her head bowed studying the zigzag patterns on the floor.  
  
They were positioned just outside the Principal’s office. Pierre had arrived moments earlier after receiving a frustrated phone call from the school office.  
  
Daniel’s father, Charles-Andre Comeau, had already been and left after chewing his son out about wasting his time with his inability to do as he was told in the classroom. Chloe had cast her best friend a sympathetic glance as he had trundled back to class after being told by the principal he would have lunchtime detention for the rest of the week.  
  
Now she had to endure her own father’s disappointment as he stood in front of her trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Lifting her eyes to his, she licked her lips nervously. “I was talking when someone else was…”  
  
“Damn it, Chloe…it’s only the first day and you’re already in trouble…what do I have to say to you to stop doing this?” The tension in Pierre’s voice was evident and it made her cringe.  
  
The one thing she hated most was upsetting him. It pained her; yet, she found she was unable to resist the temptation of being rebellious. She didn’t want to be seen as the ‘good’ girl of the year. That was better left to the likes of Aline Desrosiers. Aline was the type to always be in the teachers’ good books, a top of the class honour roll student. And furthermore the daughter of a former rock star to boot.  
  
Chloe on the other hand just wanted to be honest with herself and her father. Pretending wasn’t for the likes of her. Blinking she lowered her gaze once more as Pierre began to pace.  
  
“What did the Principal say to you about this?”  
  
“He says I have to apologise to my teacher and our guest speakers,” Chloe whispered not willing to break the otherwise oppressive atmosphere around them.  
  
Her dad looked sharply at her. “You were being rude while your class had guests?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …Dad…Mr Madden…times two…” She tried to crack a joke but Pierre’s expression remained stern.  
  
“Well, if that is what your Principal says you must do, then you will do it. And I would like to be there when you do.”  
  
“But, Dad…” Chloe protested.  
  
He cut her off. “No buts. I am not pleased.”  
  
Pierre frowned, deep lines appearing across his forehead. He mulled over what he was going to say next and he as did so he let his eyes wander down the hallway. Chloe noticed his pupils widen slightly and followed her father’s gaze.  
  
Walking down the hallway toward them, laughing to each other, were Joel and Benji Madden. The music class had ended and they were heading back to the administration to sign themselves out.  
  
They glanced toward Chloe and Pierre, and Joel’s eyes narrowed. “Ah…got into trouble did you…Chloe?”  
  
Chloe didn’t know what to say so she remained silent casting a quick glance at her father expecting him to be looking critically at the two men. But the expression on his face was indecipherable and so she waited to see how he would interact with them.  
  
“Mr Madden, I presume?” Pierre lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Benji snorted. “Yeah…that’s Madden to you, Bouvier.”  
  
Unexpectedly, at least to Chloe, Pierre laughed; then the warmest of smiles spread across his face and into his eyes. “ _Oui_ …I guess that’s the truth.”  
  
Joel nodded toward Chloe. “I thought she was your daughter. But I wasn’t certain.”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly.  
  
“She looks like Lachelle…” Benji commented softly.  
  
Chloe scowled. “How do you know my Mom?”  
  
The elder Madden twin chuckled dryly. “Everyone knew Lachelle Langlois. She was the life of your dad’s party.”  
  
Pierre looked away at Benji’s words.  
  
Chloe looked at her Dad. “Dad…how do they know you?”  
  
Pierre shook his head and looked at the twins. “We should catch up…but at another time…I have to deal with this.”  
  
“Deal with  _this_?” Chloe started but instantly quailed when Pierre glared at her.  
  
“Speaking of which…didn’t your principal say you had to apologise?” He glanced toward Joel and Benji who gazed back patiently.  
  
Chloe glanced at them and muttered reluctantly. “I’m sorry about before…”  
  
Joel shook his head slightly. “Don’t worry about it, kid…it’s not that big of a deal…but apology accepted.”  
  
Benji nodded in agreement then they turned to Pierre shook hands with him then continued on their way.  
  
Sighing Pierre turned back to his daughter. “Look, I have to get back to work. So could you please try not to get into anymore trouble?”  
  
Chloe rubbed at her bottom lip. “I’ll try, Dad…”  
  
“Good.” He looked at his watch. “Right, well I’m off…oh and Chloe.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I want you home straight after school.”  
  
“Yes, Dad.” Chloe remained seated watching as her father strode away down the hallway leaving her alone to face the rest of the school day.


	3. “The beginning of something…”

_**Comeau Residence  
  
Tuesday 6 PM**_  
  
The front door slammed open as Chuck Comeau entered the front hallway, tossed his briefcase at the bottom of the stairs and continued into the kitchen. Daniel was sitting at the kitchen bench his Maths books strewn across the table.  
  
Glancing up he cast a wan smile toward his father. “Hi, Dad…”  
  
“Daniel.” Chuck gave a tight nod and collapsed on one of the cane chairs at the dining table.  
  
His son pushed a hand through unruly hair then turned to face him. “Dad…I’m sorry about yesterday…”  
  
Chuck waved his apology aside. “Don’t worry about it. That was yesterday…I’m over it. It won’t happen again. Will it.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“No worries, Dad.”  
  
“Good. So. How was today?”  
  
“Pretty boring…what about you?” Daniel picked up his pencil and chewed on the end of it.  
  
Chuck smiled slightly. “Sold a few places.”  
  
“Really? Good for you, Dad.”  
  
Chuck nodded absently and leaned his head back closing his eyes. His short grey hair was damp. The collar of his pale blue work shirt was unbuttoned and his tie hung slack around his neck. He’d had a shower before leaving work. It had been a hard yet satisfying day.  
  
He worked at a small yet successful realty firm catering from young business couples to families. Just this day he had sold three houses to some families who were new to the Laval area.  
  
Smiling faintly, he remembered the last family he had sold a house to. It had been the family of his old friend Sebastien Lefebvre. For the past ten, fifteen years Seb had been living in Toronto with his wife, Jamie, and son Raoul whilst he and Patrick Langlois had been making it big with their radio show and band.  
  
But now he had decided to bring his family back to Laval so Raoul could complete his final year of high school at Beaubois High School.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Chuck opened one eye to look at his son. “ _Oui?_ ”  
  
“When’s Mom getting in?”  
  
“She’s not…she went back to the US to see her parents, remember?”  
  
Daniel frowned then rubbed at his face. But before he could say anything else the phone rang. Chuck made to get up but Daniel reached the phone first.  
  
“Daniel here…hey, Ali…how’s things…yeah? The music project? But we haven’t even got it yet…jeeze, it’s only the second day of school…why ask me? Oh…I guess so…yeah…look she’s my best friend. I know she doesn’t like you…but that’s only because she doesn’t know you like I do…”  
  
Propping the cordless phone against his shoulder Daniel slid off the stool and left the kitchen, heading to his bedroom. “Yeah…well she doesn’t even know that my Dad knows yours and yours knows hers…yeah…we could all get together and have an orgy…don’t be stupid, Aline…look be serious…I’ll talk to you at school tomorrow.”  
  
Both of Chuck’s eyes snapped open when he heard the door to his son’s room slam shut. Scowling he rose to his feet but before he could take a step toward the hallway the phone rang again.  
  
Moments later Daniel peered out of his room and held out the phone. “Dad! It’s Pierre.”  
  
 ** _Bouvier Apartment  
  
6:30 PM_**  
  
“Hey, Comeau…I need to ask a favour…yeah…it’s about Seb and Pat. Huh? You sold a house to Seb? I didn’t think they were moving back permanently…oh…? Haha…I was going to ask if Seb could bunk up with you guys while he was here in Laval…but I guess that’s not an issue…oui, Pat’s staying here with Chloe and I.”  
  
Pierre leaned against the windowsill staring down at the street as he spoke on the phone. Chloe sat at the kitchen table behind him doing her homework. Pat was sitting in front of the TV surfing the music channels.  
  
He stopped on a really old MTV re-run of Damage Control for a long moment and smirked as the host waved at the camera and grinned: “Pierre to the rescue!”  
  
Pat cast a quick glance toward his niece; but Chloe was immersed in her maths study and never even noticed.  
  
Pierre did though and mouthed sharply at Pat. “ _Switch it off_ …”  
  
His friend glowered at him but did as he was told, turning it off and flinging the remote on the sofa next to him.  
  
Pierre turned his attention back to his call. “I saw Benji and Joel yesterday…yeah…they were in good form…yeah. You’re right we do need to get together…the lot of us. But…yeah…no. I haven’t…I can’t tell her…it’s been too difficult…”  
  
Chloe looked up then and shot her father a curious look. He shook his head at her so she turned to Pat. “Hey, Uncle Pat? What’s Dad talking about?”  
  
“Huh? I don’t know, hun…you should ask him.” Patrick looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
His niece narrowed her eyes at him. “I think you do.”  
  
“Hun…”  
  
Chloe turned her head to look at Pierre who had finally finished talking to Chuck. “Yeah, Dad?”  
  
“Your Uncle doesn’t know anything.”  
  
“Thanks for that, Pierre.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to your father, Chloe…he’s the one who doesn’t know what he’s going on about.”  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows at them both and snorted in disgust. “Well, when you both decide to tell me what the hell you’re going on about I’ll be in my room.” She pushed away from the table grabbed her books and stormed out of the room.  
  
Pat and Pierre both gazed after her.  
  
Then Pat rounded on his friend angrily. “Look what happens when you don’t tell your daughter the truth.”  
  
“ _Merde_ …don’t tell me what I should have told her…”  
  
“Lachelle would have wanted you to tell her!”  
  
Pierre’s expression darkened and Patrick instantly realised he’d gone too far. No one ever mentioned his sister’s name to Pierre. Not ever. It was an unspoken rule. Ever since Chloe’s birth, mentioning his late wife’s name had become verboten. Not even Patrick was allowed to mention her name; at least not in his friend’s presence.  
  
Swallowing hard, he looked away and rubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
Pierre sighed and sank on the sofa next to him and patted his shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry about it. I really should stop with this crap…she is your sister…and you are right. Chelle would have wanted me to tell her…but I made my decision a long time ago.”  
  
Pat shook his head in exasperation. “She’s seventeen, Pierre. You have to tell her sometime…otherwise she’ll find out from someone else.”  
  
“Yeah? Who’s going to tell her, eh?”  
  
“Daniel might.”  
  
“Heh…that kid…nothing like Chuck…”  
  
“Nah he got all his genes from his mom.”  
  
“Haha, Katie’s a riot…”  
  
“You should get her to go on the MOTH show.”  
  
“She’d take over, man…don’t want that.”  
  
Pierre chuckled and leaned his head back against the sofa. “Nah…guess not…” He glanced down the hallway to Chloe’s room and frowned. “Should I go talk to her?”  
  
Pat shrugged. “Only if you think it’ll change anything.”  
  
Pierre took his lower lip between his teeth and slouched down on the sofa propping his feet on the coffee table. “No...I’ll wait…”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “When it’s the right time.”  
  
“Dude…I think you passed that time…a long time ago.”  
  
“Patrick…” He sighed heavily. “When’s your next gig?”  
  
Pat blinked. He was unfazed by how fast his friend had changed the subject. “Not until October. But Seb’s son Raoul wants to go and see that new band, um, Decanting the Pride. They’re coming to Laval at the end of this month.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw. “Aren’t they the Australian emo/punk/something-or-other outfit Jeff recently signed?”  
  
“ _Oui_. They’re pretty cool. Played one of their songs on our show.”  
  
“Yeah…I think Chloe listens to them…”  
  
“Hey, maybe you could take her; come with us?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “She has no idea I like music like that…has no idea I even know anything about music other than… quote, un-quote, ‘old fogy’ stuff.”  
  
Patrick shoved at his shoulder gently. “Yeah? Well maybe she might think better of you?”  
  
“Hah. She thinks I’m so far behind in music…thinks I’m boring really.”  
  
“Yeah, well you don’t help yourself not telling her about SP…”  
  
A muscle in Pierre’s jaw twitched.  
  
Pat held up his hands. “Sorry…forget I said that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, give it some thought. It could be good for you. Don’t want to get all stressed…having such a high-powered job and all.”  
  
Pierre snorted then sighed relenting slightly. “I’ll get a ticket for, Chloe…that’ll surprise her enough.”  
  
“You won’t come?”  
  
Pierre smirked wryly. “If Jeff can wrangle it so my daughter won’t know I’m there…”  
  
“You’re a pussy, y’know that?”  
  
“Well, could he?”  
  
“Yeah, possibly. Will you come if he does?”  
  
Pierre thought for a moment. He had only been half-joking; yet, the knowledge that his friend was watching the rise of new up-and-coming bands without him irked him a little.  
  
Glancing at Pat, he came to a decision and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll come.”  
  
Patrick grinned triumphantly. “Right. I’ll call him.”  
  
 ** _Beaubois High School  
  
Wednesday  
  
8.30 AM_**  
  
“Hey! Aline! Are you going to the DTP concert?” Stephanie walked quickly to catch up to her best friend.  
  
Sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder Aline smirked. “ _Oui_. Dad got me a ticket. Front row. You?”  
  
“I got a backstage pass from my Dad. He’s managing the band.”  
  
“That’s right. You lucky  _biatch_ …”  
  
“You can come backstage with me. Management know your dad.”  
  
The two girls giggled and then scowled when they recognised Chloe slouching down the hallway.  
  
“Look at her…” Aline hissed disdainfully, “she dresses like one of us…but she takes no pride in herself….”  
  
Stephanie laughed mockingly. “Why would she? She has no idea about anything. She’s a loser, what do you expect?”  
  
As they moved passed her, Chloe lifted sullen brown eyes to them.  
  
Aline sniffed as she stared down her nose at her. “Loser…”  
  
“Bitch.” Chloe responded coldly.  
  
“Does your dad know you’re so rude?”  
  
“Why is that any of your business?”  
  
“Just wondering.”  
  
“Does yours know you’re such a fricking snob?”  
  
“Chloe, stop it.” Daniel appeared next to her and pulled her away gently.  
  
Aline tilted an eyebrow. “Hello, Danny.”  
  
Chloe turned but before she could say anything Daniel responded quietly. “Hey, Ali…”  
  
His friend frowned. Aline just smirked. “We have to talk about that project, Dan.”  
  
“Yeah, I know…lunchtime?”  
  
Aline’s lips curved in a smug smile. “It’s a date, Comeau.” She turned to Stephanie. “Let’s go.”  
  
As soon as they had gone, Chloe rounded on Daniel furiously. “What the hell was that?”  
  
Daniel blinked at her. “Nothing at all. Come on, Chloe. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“No. I think I will. What project?”  
  
He sighed. “Just a music project. On the bands, our dads played in. It’s nothing really.”  
  
Chloe looked narrowly at him then with a small growl she spun away and flapped her hand at him. “Fine, whatever. Come on. Can’t be late for Math.”  
  
“No…that’d be sacrilege…” Daniel muttered with a roll of his eyes as his friend hurried ahead of him down the rapidly emptying hallway.  
  
 ** _Comeau & Anderson Realty  
10 AM_**  
  
“And a one and a two and a three…”  
  
“Hey, Chuck, what are you doing?”  
  
Chuck swivelled in his chair gripping a pair of wooden chopsticks in his hands. Pierre was leaning in the doorway a wry smirk playing across his face.  
  
“Uh. I wasn’t doing anything.” Chuck quickly set the sticks on top of the Chinese takeout boxes that were sitting on his desk. “Just ordered in some early Chinese. What are you doing here?”  
  
Shrugging, Pierre stepped into the office and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket, tossing it on his friend’s desk. “I have something for you. From Jeff.”  
  
“Oh? What’s that? An invite to his next big party?” Chuck glanced warily at the envelope.  
  
Pierre laughed. “No. Nothing so scary as that.”  
  
“Yeah, well you know I don’t like parties…”  
  
“I know. Jeff knows. Come on. You’ll like this.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a lot better than work.”  
  
“Oh?” Despite himself, Chuck was curious. Picking up his letter-opener, he slit the white envelope open and peered inside. “Whoa…one ticket? To…uh…Decanting The Pride…?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …the Australian band Jeff signed.” Pierre leaned against the desk and rubbed absently at his forearm. “Pat convinced me to get tickets from Stinco…I got one for Chloe…”  
  
His friend glanced up, surprised. Pierre didn’t notice; he had turned his attention to a photo on the wall. He’d never noticed it before, but then again he hardly ever saw Chuck at work. Walking up to the framed picture, Pierre tilted his head examining it closely. It was quite an old photo: One of the band in its heyday.  
  
“When was this taken?”  
  
“Huh? Oh that picture? Don’t you remember? That was when we won that award at the L’ADISQ Gala.”  
  
“That was 2006 wasn’t it?” Pierre peered closer.  
  
He was standing in the middle of the photo clutching the award in his right hand, supporting the base with his left. Chuck stood to his right; David was next to him. Jeff was standing on the left of Pierre and then Seb was next to him.  
  
The interesting thing about that particular photo was that all of them bar Jeff had been wearing collared shirts. A rare event for them in their younger years. Pierre smiled wryly at the thought; he now wore shirts every day of his working life. Then he looked at Chuck who was busy picking at a Spring Roll.  
  
“ _Oui_ , October 2006. That was a great night. We performed ‘Untitled’.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “And I didn’t play guitar.”  
  
“Yeah, what was up with that, eh?”  
  
He shrugged and stepped away from the photo and took a seat opposite his best friend. “So, how’s Katie?”  
  
Chuck glanced up and smiled. “She’s gone to see her parents. But she’s doing well.”  
  
Pierre nodded absently and traced a finger lightly down the length of his blue satin tie.  
  
His friend chewed thoughtfully on a piece of honey chicken. “I want to ask you something.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Chuck hesitated. “Your daughter…”  
  
“Is this about the fact she always gets Daniel in trouble?” Pierre’s dark eyes narrowed a little. “I can’t help the way she is, Chuck. She’s too much like me. And she doesn’t even realise it.”  
  
“Yeah? But you’ve mellowed. And luckily for her she’s not a guy.”  
  
“Heh. So what about Chloe?”  
  
Chuck hesitated again. “Come on, Comeau. Out with it.”  
  
“Well, it’s just that she is sort of a bad influence on Dan…”  
  
Pierre sighed. “She needs a mother.”  
  
Chuck leaned back on his chair. “You know Katie’s willing to talk to her…about things…”  
  
“I know. But it’s not the same…” His voice faltered. Pierre never spoke about his wife.  
  
Even after so many years, he still missed her so much. It hurt too much to even think of her. Yet, she was never far from his mind, especially if he was worrying about Chloe. He was always wondering what Lachelle would have done if Chloe got in trouble. Or in any part of their daughter’s life.  
  
“Eh. I know that.” Chuck sighed. “Look. Katie gets back next week. Maybe we could get together one night?”  
  
Pierre lifted a shoulder.  
  
His friend pushed away from the desk and came around to stand next to him. “I could see if the Maddens will come over…Seb said he’d come around some time.”  
  
Pierre glanced at Chuck. “Pat said he was getting bored of my hospitality. I guess that could be my excuse.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Come on, Bouvier. You need to do more than just sit at home with your daughter and that lump.”  
  
That made Pierre smile. “Yeah, he needs to workout.”  
  
“Hah. We all need to. I see you’ve managed to let yourself go.”  
  
“Not too much.” Pierre placed a hand flat against his stomach, making it jiggle slightly. “But then again sitting behind a desk all day…Elo doesn’t seem to mind though.”  
  
“Ah, how is that colleague of yours? Still hunkering after the top position?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw. “She won’t get it unless I resign and I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”  
  
“Really? Why not?”  
  
“Because I wouldn’t have anything to fall back on if I did.”  
  
Chuck raised his eyebrows a strange look flashing in his eyes for a second then disappearing. Sitting back on his chair he gazed expressionlessly at his best friend. “Yeah, I guess not.”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Yep, so Elo will just have to make do. Anyway,” He climbed to his feet making ready to leave. “Let me know if you decide to come to the concert. I’ll tell Jeff when I next see him.”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’ll be there. As long as you are.” His friend blinked. Chuck laughed. “I’ll call you when Katie gets back. Say hi to Chloe and Pat.”  
  
Nodding Pierre turned and walked out of Chuck’s office. As soon as he had gone, Chuck quickly got to his feet and closed the door. Then moving to sit at his desk again he grabbed his phone and made an urgent call.  
  
 ** _Madden Studios  
11 AM_**  
  
Joel strolled through the sliding doors of the studio that he and Benji owned. His twin was seated on a leather stool, cell phone clutched in his left hand held close to his ear. A bemused expression rested on his face. Joel lifted an eyebrow in question. Holding up his hand for him to wait the older twin spoke quietly into the phone.  
  
“I don’t know whether that’s such a great idea. What happens if he refuses to be a part of it? I mean you know how badly it affected him when she…yeah, I know…look, I’ll talk to Joel and see what can be done about organising it, but without him wanting to be in it there’s no point. Yeah, all us guys will be happy to do it. Mhm…I know…look you should talk to him about it. All right, oh by the way are you going to that gig at the end of the month? The DTP one? Sweet, see you then…before then? When? Next week? Sure. We’ve got nothing better to do…cool. Well, I’ll put it on the calendar. Yeah, until then.” Clicking off the cell Benji tucked it into his shirt pocket and glanced at Joel. “That was Chuck.”  
  
Joel dropped his keys on one of the desks that lined the walls of the studio. “I figured as much. What did he want?”  
  
“You remember that idea he had several months ago?”  
  
“Yeah. I remember. What about it?”  
  
“Well, he says he’s thought about it some more and wants to go ahead with it. I already told him once that we’d all be in it. You know, Paul and Billy and us two.”  
  
Joel nodded and slid onto the leather sofa that sat in the middle of the room, propping his legs on a stool. “So, what’s the problem?”  
  
Benji sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Pierre.”  
  
“Right. Of course.”  
  
They fell into a thoughtful silence. Then Benji yawned and smiled faintly. “Chuck’s asked us over for dinner next week.”  
  
Joel nodded still deep in thought. “That’s good.”  
  
Benji grunted and levered his body off the stool. “Well, I’m going home to bed. Stayed up too late last night, completely screwed my body clock.”  
  
Joel snorted. “Heh, I blame it on old age.”  
  
His twin just laughed and walked out leaving Joel to mull over his own thoughts and figure out what to do about Chuck’s scheme.

 


	4. “All work and no play made Jack a dull boy..."

_**One Week Later  
Wednesday  
Pierre’s Office  
5 PM**_  
  
“Mr Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre glanced up from the stack of papers on his desk. The secretary from the front desk was standing nervously in the doorway.  
  
“ _Oui_?”  
  
“Ms DeAraugo wants to know if you’ve signed the sponsorship deal with that band yet.”  
  
Pierre frowned slightly. “Yes, I have. I posted a message in her pigeonhole yesterday. Didn’t she see it?”  
  
“She says she received no message.”  
  
Pierre rose to his feet. “Well, let her know it has been done. And she needn’t worry about it. The band will deal directly with me.”  
  
The secretary hesitated.  
  
“Yes?” Folding his arms over his chest Pierre gave her a pointed look.  
  
“If you don’t mind me saying, sir…I don’t think she’ll approve of that.”  
  
Pierre’s lips drew together in a thin line. “Let me worry about that.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect…”  
  
Pierre smiled wryly. “No need to apologise. Just don’t let her hear you say such things.”  
  
The secretary gave a soft giggle then, composing herself, said, “I’ll let Ms DeAraugo know.”  
  
“Thanks,” Pierre nodded absently as he went to sit behind his desk once more.  
  
Moments later the door to his office swung open and Eleanor entered swiftly a deep frown on her face. “Pierre. What’s this about the band answering ‘directly to you’ eh?”  
  
Pierre glanced up wearily. “Exactly that. Why is that such an issue, Eleanor?” He could see that she didn’t approve but he really didn’t want to have an argument over it.  
  
“You know you have too much to do.” She sat down on the only other chair in the room and stared hard at him.  
  
“Really?” Pierre leaned back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest. His shirtsleeves were rolled up above his elbows exposing his strong forearms.  
  
Eleanor blinked before responding. “Yes, really. You have the conference you’re supposed to be preparing for…and there’s all that paperwork to go through.”  
  
Pierre’s lips tightened. “Perhaps I want to do this because it gives me a bit of relief from all that? I can do this in my own time. Patrick and Sebastien have known me since before you were born. They trust me to do what’s best for them.”  
  
“So, what you’re really saying is you don’t trust me?” Eleanor’s tone was brittle.  
  
 _Here we go, again,_  Pierre sighed heavily. “That is not what I’m saying, Elo.”  
  
“Then what, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre leaned forward on his desk and spoke in earnest. “I’m asking…no, telling you to trust my judgement on this.” Eleanor opened her mouth to protest but Pierre looked sternly at her. “I don’t even know why you’re questioning me over this matter. My word should be enough for you.”  
  
She flinched at the rebuke.  _Damn, I hate it when he pulls rank on me…_  “I’m sorry, Pierre.”  
  
He waved away the apology. “Don’t worry about it; anyway, don’t you have that Jazz band to agonise over?”  
  
Eleanor laughed. “ _Oui_ , they’re the most arrogant group of men I’ve ever met…anyway,” she rose to her feet. “I’ll let you finish your work.”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly as she swept out of his office without another word the door clicking shut behind her.  
  
Sighing he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.  _Half an hour…then I’m out of here…_  
  
 ** _Comeau Resident  
6:30 PM_**  
  
“Crack open a beer, Madden!” Chuck grabbed a can of Jack Daniels from the cooler box and tossed it to Joel as the twins entered the back yard.  
  
“Thanks…we’re the first ones here, again.” Joel chuckled as he leaned against the old tool shed that was positioned in the right corner of the yard.  
  
Benji slumped on a beach chair. “Yeah, what’s up with that, Comeau?”  
  
“I just can’t get enough of your company, guys. So I got you to come an hour early…”  
  
Katie came out at that moment holding a basket of cheese crackers in her hands and hearing her husband’s comment laughed. “The others can’t come til seven.”  
  
“Well, hello there, Kaitlyn, you’re looking fine tonight,” Benji grinned at her.  
  
She swatted at the back of his head. “You know only my mother calls me that…and anyhow, it makes me feel old.”  
  
“I hate to break it to you, hun…but you  _are_  old.”  
  
“Oh, you. Can’t you go bother my husband?”  
  
Benji snorted but then smiled softly as Chuck wandered up behind Katie and hugged her round the waist. “45’s not old…”  
  
“Thankyou, Chuck.”  
  
“You’re welcome, dear…”  
  
Katie smiled back at him then gently disentangled herself from his grasp as the sound of the backdoor sliding open reached their ears followed closely by a highly recognisable voice.  
  
“Desrosiers is in the house!”  
  
Chuck swung around just in time to almost get bowled over by David who, even at 48 years of age, was still as outrageously boisterous as he had always been. His long black hair flicked out every which way, the streaks of grey only just noticeable in the dimming sky light.  
  
His daughter Aline followed behind him at a more sedate pace.  
  
Daniel appeared then carrying another cooler box filled with beer. “Hey, Ali…Mr Desrosiers…” he nodded as he manoeuvred past them and set the box next to the other one. “Here okay, Dad?”  
  
Chuck smiled absently toward his son as he clapped a hand to David’s shoulder. “Glad you could make it, Davo.”  
  
“It’s always good to see you, my friend.” The former SP bassist chortled. “Who else is coming tonight?” He noticed the twins and waved to them. “Joel. Benji.”  
  
“Hey there.” Joel waved back grabbing a beer and throwing it to him.  
  
Catching it, David pulled the lid off with his teeth as Chuck answered his question. “Jeff’s coming with Steph, and the Lefebvre’s are coming as well.”  
  
“Sweet.” David frowned faintly. “Is Pierre going to be here?”  
  
Chuck hesitated.  
  
It was common knowledge that David and Pierre had had a massive falling out several years after Lachelle passed away. No one quite knew what had caused it; but Chuck had some idea. It was something to do with the way Pierre was raising his daughter, keeping his past life with the band, a total secret.  
  
Chuck understood that David thought that was the worst way to bring Chloe up and had mentioned this to Pierre.  
  
Evidently, Pierre hadn’t taken kindly to David suggesting how he should raise his daughter and had cut his former friend out of his life. A seemingly over-the-top reaction, but when it came to his emotions, Pierre was always intensely aware of what he felt.  
  
That made for extremely uncomfortable situations if they ever encountered each other at any of the other guys’ houses. And normally Chuck wouldn’t have invited them both at the same time.  
  
Yet, he figured that sooner or later the issue had to be resolved and even though he knew it wouldn’t happen straightaway, getting them together in the same place would be a start.  
  
“Chuck?” David drew his attention back to him.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Is he?”  
  
“Oh.  _Oui_. I asked him to join us. He needs to have a bit of fun for a change,” Chuck said in way of an explanation. “Oh, and Pat’s coming with him.”  
  
David latched onto that bit of information, grinning. “Great, I need to ask Pat if he still wants me to do a segment on his show.”  
  
Chuck smirked. “What on?”  
  
“Oh something or other…haven’t got much else to do.”  
  
David turned away then and wandered over to where Katie was setting up the picnic table and offered to lend a hand. Chuck stood back and watched, chuckling as his friend managed to get underfoot more than he was actually helping.  
  
Meanwhile, Aline had joined Dan by the two cooler boxes and was talking quietly with him. “So, other than Steph is there anyone else coming over tonight?”  
  
Dan glanced at her. “Yeah, Raoul is.”  
  
“Sweet, he’s Seb’s son, right?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. He’s in my computer class.”  
  
“A nerd?”  
  
“Haha…just like me, eh.”  
  
“You are  _so_  not a nerd, Daniel Comeau.” Aline fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
Dan blinked slowly and absently curled his fingers in the band T-shirt he was wearing. She shifted closer to him and as she did, he couldn’t help but notice the top she was almost wearing: A red strapless top that hugged her already well-formed breasts.  
  
Swallowing hard, he quickly rose to his feet. “You want a drink?”  
  
A flash of disappointment passed across Aline’s face but was gone in an instant, replaced by a soft smile. “Sure, just a soda, thanks.”  
  
Dan nodded and quickly escaped from her presence. As he entered the kitchen and went to the fridge he realised he hadn’t told her that Chloe would be there as well. Grabbing a bottle of soda, he thought it was probably best not to mention it.  
  
He was cut off mid thought when he heard Chloe’s voice echoing down the hallway. “Hey, anyone home?”  
  
Dan turned and grinned as his best friend waltzed into the kitchen clutching a large Cheeky Chicks Family Bucket Meal.  
  
Pierre came in seconds later, with Pat, and retrieved the food from his daughter. “I’ll give this to Katie. You catch up with Dan.”  
  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Pierre.”  
  
“It’s not like we didn’t see each other at school today…” Chloe muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
Dan laughed. “You weren’t in any of the same classes today.”  
  
“Only music.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Dan grabbed the soda bottle then motioned to Chloe as he headed out to the backyard again.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside the tension in the air was instantly obvious. Pierre was standing near the tool shed with Joel and Benji Madden; he already had a half-finished Jack Daniels clenched in his hand.  
  
On the other side of the yard, Aline’s dad, David was swaying slightly as he polished off his third beer. The two men were casting sharp looks toward each other. Chuck was hovering near David trying to keep his attention focussed on him.  
  
Benji and Joel were attempting to engage Pierre in conversation, managing only for several minutes at a time.  
  
“What’s going on?” Chloe whispered to Dan and, noticing Aline from the corner of her eye, added sharply, “And what are the Desrosiers doing here?”  
  
“Dad invited them,” he murmured in response.  
  
“Jesus…doesn’t he realise that Dad doesn’t like - ”  
  
“He knows, Chloe…” Daniel interrupted gently. “‘Scuse me a minute…I’ll be right back.”  
  
Chloe nodded then turned to Katie who had walked over to join her.  
  
“Hello, Chloe.”  
  
“Oh, hey, Katie. How was your trip?” She smiled; she liked Daniel’s mother.  
  
Kaitlyn Comeau was the closest thing to a mother Chloe had ever had. She was always around in the background, feeding Daniel and all the friends that ended up at his place. And whenever Chloe felt she needed to talk to someone other than her father, she always turned to Katie. Dan did give her heaps about it. But she never let that bother her.  
  
“It was nice. Great to see my parents. I’ll have to take Daniel with me next time. He doesn’t get to see his grandparents too often.”  
  
Chloe glanced down at the ground, digging the toe of her Converse sneaker into the grass. “I don’t see mine much either…Granddad Bouvier’s been ill…and Grandma’s been busy looking after him…”  
  
Katie nodded, listening. “And on your mother’s side?”  
  
“They live in Toronto now. You know, they moved there when Uncle Pat did.” Chloe frowned. "Uncle Pat’s staying with us at the moment. Dad says that Cheeky Chicks is sponsoring Man Of The Hour here in Laval.”  
  
“Yes, Seb mentioned that to Chuck the other day.” Dan’s mother tilted her head slightly sensing that beneath Chloe’s calm, conversational exterior there was something more she wanted to say.  
  
“Katie. Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure, hun. Anything.”  
  
Chloe licked her lips. “What was my Mom like?”  
  
Katie glanced at her, surprised at the question. “Hasn’t Pierre talked to you about her?”  
  
“No. Dad doesn’t like to. I think it upsets him.” Chloe hugged her arms to her chest. “I’ve never felt like asking anyway…but I’m ready now. And I know you knew her.”  
  
Katie gazed at Pierre’s only child and smiled wistfully. Deep in her heart she had known Pierre would procrastinate on telling his daughter about Lachelle and that, it would fall to her to do it.  
  
Nodding slightly she came to a decision. “ _Oui_. She was my closest friend.” Katie hesitated before going on. “Your Mom gave me something to give to you…when you were ready.”  
  
Chloe’s eyes brightened with curiosity in their depths. “Show me?”  
  
Katie grinned. “Come on. I’ll check to make sure we have enough food whilst we’re at it.” The two of them headed inside.  
  
At that moment, Pierre happened to glance over as his daughter and Chuck’s wife disappeared inside together. But, before he could ponder what that could mean, Joel snagged his attention again, holding up a chicken drumstick.  
  
“Look, Pierre…it’s all very well selling this stuff…but is it healthy?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pierre laughed as he proceeded to launch into defence of Cheeky Chicks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Here.” Katie led Chloe into the spare room and went over to the desk. Opening the drawer, she slid out a large scrapbook. Turning she placed it on the surface of the desk and beckoned Chloe to join her. “This is it: All your Mom’s memories. And I guess your Dad’s as well.”  
  
Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat and reached out to rest a hand on the cover. The feel of the smooth material against her skin sent shivers down her spine. She had this sudden urge to start crying and she blinked rapidly before glancing up at Katie.  
  
“What’s in here? Give me an idea?”  
  
Katie hesitated. She had looked inside, only once. There were photos, journal entries, and letters from Lachelle to Pierre, Pierre to Lachelle. There were little anecdotes on their lives, their aspirations. And there was a section on the band.  
  
Katie knew that when Chloe got there she would have a lot of questions. But it was high time Pierre came clean with his daughter and told her the truth. If this was the way it was to come out, then so be it. Katie had no regrets.  
  
“Like I said…memories…you’ll learn a lot about your mother…and your father…”  
  
“Dad?” Chloe’s face clouded in confusion.  _What is there I don’t know about him?_ Then another thought occurred to her. “Katie? Why did Mom give this to you? Why didn’t she give it to Dad? Why would she have thought to do it in the first place? It’s not like she knew she’d die giving birth to me, is it.”  
  
Katie laughed gently. “So many questions…look your mother had what she liked to call…‘feelings’, premonitions if you will. And I know this must sound dreadful to you, but your mother had a feeling that she wouldn’t survive childbirth. She had tiny hips, not really made for childbearing…”  
  
Chloe chewed on her lip. “That’s why she had a C-section?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“So, this scrapbook?”  
  
“Lachelle passed it on to me several days before she was due to go into hospital to have you. Your father does know about it. He helped her do most of it. But she decided it would be best for me to pass it on to you. If she didn’t make it. Obviously we all thought nothing would ever come of it and that Lachelle would be able to give it to you herself…however…”  
  
Chloe cut her off with a nod. “I know, Katie.”  
  
She looked at the book lying passively on the desktop. The hand that lay on the cover trembled slightly and she felt a tingling sensation in her fingertips. She was itching to go through each page and discover everything she wanted to know about her mother. But she was also extremely nervous.  
  
“You don’t have to look at it now. Wait a little. I know you’ll have a lot of questions once you get into it.” Katie laid a hand on Chloe’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
  
Pierre’s daughter shook her head. “No. I hope you don’t mind. But I’m going to stay in here for awhile…could you tell Dan I’m here?”  
  
Katie nodded. “Of course. I have to admit he’ll probably be glad to get away from David’s daughter.”  
  
“Yeah…” Chloe scowled then turned her attention to the scrapbook.  
  
Katie backed out of the room leaving the door ajar.  
  
Once Chloe heard Mrs Comeau’s footsteps fading away, she slowly opened the scrapbook and gazed down at the title page. She blinked at the photo stuck there.  
  
She recognised her father on the left,  _wow…he’s a hottie_ … _oh boy…that’s your Dad you’re ogling, Chloe…_  But, it was the woman standing next to him that really caught her attention.  _Mom…_  
  
Lachelle had blonde hair and in the photo, Chloe could see wisps of dark mixed in the light blonde strands. She traced a finger over her mother’s face and felt tears well in her eyes. “I wish I could have known you…”  
  
She swallowed hard and continued to stare at the photo unwilling to turn the page, wanting to drink in the sight of the woman who had brought her into the world. Closing her eyes tight, she curled her fingers on the page and flipped it open.  
  
Peering through slitted eyelids, she could see that the first entry in the scrapbook was a letter. Breathing slowly, she glanced toward the door. The distant sounds of the others enjoying each others company in the backyard filtered down the hallway and through the crack in the door.  
  
Chloe looked back down at the book on her lap.  _I’ll just have a little read…then I’ll go back out…unless Dan gets here first…_  
  
Shifting her weight, Chloe settled on the desk chair and propped the scrapbook up against the desk so she could read without difficulty. She smiled as she slowly began to read the words written by her mother all thoughts of the others gone from her mind:  
  
 _ **Dear Pierre,  
  
I miss you so much mon coeur…I have so much I want to talk to you about, none more important to me than the birth of our child…cannot wait for you to come home from Toronto…I hope my brother appreciates that you’re leaving your very pregnant wife home alone to help him with his radio show…  
  
Anyway, I’m not bored. Far from it. There’s too much to do. I’m just glad you finished painting our daughter’s room before you left. Oui, I know you keep telling me that I shouldn’t get my hopes up about having a girl…but, I know how I feel…and I feel we’re going to have a daughter. So, the flowers are going to stay on the walls…  
  
Speaking of flowers, your mother sent me some beautiful pink roses. I’ve put them in a vase in the hallway. They smell nice. I can smell them even from in your study, where I’m writing this letter.  
  
Oh, I’m also slowly finishing off that scrapbook we started…just putting in some last photos…going to use the one of the two of us when we were in Brazil as the title picture. You remember that trip? In 2007? That was when you proposed to me. Hah.  
  
We were engaged for a long time before we actually got married…but I guess that’s because we wanted it to happen at the right time…and well we were busy…you were always going away…and yes I know I went with you a lot of the time but I always felt that getting married to you would mean settling down and not be rushing around everywhere.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, hun. I loved going to new exotic places with you. Always have; always will. But I suddenly just wanted a stable life; and obviously, you did too. And now look where we are. I’m pregnant with our firstborn…we live in a nice house…we have all our friends…now all I need is you to stop babysitting Pat and come home…LOL.  
  
Anyway, I’d better wrap this up so I can post it to you…Hah, snail mail…  
  
I might make a copy to put on the first page of the scrapbook. Just for memories sake.  
  
Love you; miss you  
  
Yours always  
  
Chelle**_

 


	5. Sometimes the truth is the hardest to tell

_**Thursday  
  
2 AM  
  
Bouvier Apartment**_  
  
A light glowed dimly in the kitchen. Pierre sat alone, at the kitchen table in just his collared shirt and boxers, nursing a mug of hot tea between his large hands. Thoughts ran through his mind like a reel of black and white film. They thrummed in his head causing his temples to ache.  
  
He couldn’t believe that Chuck hadn’t even bothered to mention that he’d invited David along to the little gathering last night. For some reason he felt slightly betrayed by his best friend. The night, for Pierre at least, had ended up turning out to be a let down. He’d spent most of his time avoiding David and only half-heartedly engaging in discussion with Benji and Joel.  
  
 _Have to make it up to them…somehow…damn it…what the hell was Charles thinking?_  Pierre lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip of the scalding liquid. “Ouch…” He jerked away from the mug spilling some of the tea onto the floor. “ _Merde_ …” he hissed through his teeth and, grabbing a napkin from the stand on the table, leaned down to wipe the spillage off the floor.  
  
His hand hovered over the wet spot as his gaze fell inadvertently on the edge of the tattoo on the back of his right calf. He’d removed the long socks he usually wore with his long pants because his feet had been hot.  
  
Blinking he shook his head at himself as he wiped up the spillage then straightened, curling his right leg against his left so the tattoo was concealed. He didn’t want Chloe to see it if she happened to walk in on him. Not that that was likely to happen so early in the morning.  
  
As he went back to contemplating the depths of his tea, Pierre heard a soft noise behind him, coming down the hallway.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder, his right leg tightening against the left. Chloe stood in the doorway clutching a large scrapbook to her chest. Her dark hair was tousled and her eyes were bleary. The nightshirt she wore was really just a too-large band T-shirt. Pierre noted absently that it was one of the original ‘Man of the Hour’ tops.  
  
“Hey, Hun. Couldn’t sleep?” Pierre motioned his daughter to join him at the table. Chloe hesitated then smiled tiredly as she padded over to sit at the table.  
  
“What’s that you’ve got there?” Her father nodded at the book in her arms.  
  
She looked down at it then back at him. “Nothing really…just…something Katie gave me.”  
  
Pierre glanced sharply at her. “It’s your mother’s scrapbook, isn’t it?”  
  
Chloe blinked, then nodded her expression guarded. She didn’t want him to ask her what she thought of it. Not just yet. She still hadn’t been able to go any further than the first letter. Every time she tried, her heart rate increased and she began to sweat. Chloe had no idea why, but it was as if she was afraid to go any further. She needn’t have worried though.  
  
Pierre just nodded and turned to look into his mug again. “Good…your mother would be happy…”  
  
“Yeah…I guess.” Chloe couldn’t help but sense that her dad was upset about something and moved to lay a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Dad?”  
  
He shrugged. “Yeah, just tired.” He looked up at her. “You should go back to bed.”  
  
“You should go to bed too, Dad.”  
  
“Yeah…soon. Have a few things I need to think about.”  
  
Chloe smirked. “Since when do guys think, eh?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes, then he leaned back against his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Giving her a pointed look. “Since they had a daughter to contend with. Go to bed.”  
  
“Yes, Dad.” Chloe grinned then left the kitchen, still gripping the scrapbook close to her chest.  
  
Pierre watched her a go, a wistful expression in his dark eyes. There were so many things he had never told her. And he knew that he would have to tell her at some stage; yet, he just wasn’t ready. If he remembered correctly, there were a lot of anecdotes on the band in the scrapbook.  
  
Perhaps when Chloe got to those she would ask him about them, and then he could tell her everything. Closing his eyes, Pierre folded his arms on the table and leaned his forehead against them. Not that it mattered at present. He had more important things to worry about.  _Have to get some sleep…_  
  
 ** _Madden Studios  
  
10 AM_**  
  
“Damn it, Chuck! Are you telling me you still haven’t told Pierre?” Benji slumped on the sofa with an audible groan. “My back…” He glowered at Chuck beneath dark eyebrows.  
  
Chuck rubbed a weary hand over his face. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you, Benj. Haven’t had much chance.”  
  
“Bull. You’ve had plenty of chances. Why is it so damned hard for you?”  
  
“Did I say it was?”  
  
“No. But you’re acting like it is. And I want to know why. He’s your best friend for Chrissakes!”  
  
Chuck turned away, walked over to the fridge, and stared at the many promo stickers that covered the door; many of them were so old that the print was barely visible.  
  
“He doesn’t talk about our days in Simple Plan.” Chuck began to speak softly. “It hurts him too much…”  
  
“Why would it?” Benji’s tone was equally as hushed.  
  
“Because of Lachelle.”  
  
“Huh? But he didn’t even marry her until after SP decided to have a break.”  
  
“Yeah, but he proposed to her while we were on tour in Brazil…just before we went into the studio to record our third album…”  
  
“Third and final, right?”  
  
Chuck nodded absently. “Right. And as you know, Lachelle was with him for the majority of the Still Not Getting Any Tour. In fact, she was there from when the band first started. After all she is Pat’s sister.”  
  
Benji frowned thoughtfully. “So…after she passed away…Pierre didn’t want to think about SP because all those memories included his ones of Lachelle?”  
  
“Exactly.” Chuck walked back over to join him on the sofa. “So, you understand why I’m finding it difficult to broach the subject with him? Chloe doesn’t even know. Not even about Reset.”  
  
Benji made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head. “Unbelievable…”  
  
Chuck shrugged then sighed. “Look the best I can promise is that maybe I’ll tell him at the DTP gig.”  
  
“That’s this Saturday.”  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
“Alright. So, anything else I should know?”  
  
“Yeah, well there is the little spat between Pierre and David…”  
  
“Humph, that’s easily sorted.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Sure.”  
  
“No, really. You’ll just have to trust me on that one.”  
  
“Sure. Me. Trust you. Benji, I always trust you.”  
  
Benji grinned. “Right, well I’ll go tell Joel. Shouldn’t you be off to work? Selling houses?”  
  
“Yeah, I’d better go.” Chuck glanced at his watch then back at Benji. “See you on Saturday.”  
  
“Yep, see you.”  
  
 ** _Saturday 6.30 PM  
  
Laval Entertainment Centre  
  
Backstage_**  
  
“Stinco! Excuse me…thankyou…. Stinco!”  
  
Jeff Stinco was standing in the corner of the large dressing room speaking quietly with a young man with short natural blonde hair. Frowning he turned his head to see who was yelling his name. The scowl quickly gave way to a broad smile of delight when he recognised the man heading his way.  
  
“Bouvier.” Jeff grinned as Pierre pushed his way through the crew who were hurriedly making sure the band had everything they needed for their gig.  
  
“Jeff.” Pierre gripped his hand firmly in greeting. “Good to see you.”  
  
“Right back at you…” He raised his eyebrows at Pierre’s attire. A pair of long grey pants and a collared business shirt. It was in direct contrast to the blue denim of Jeff’s jeans and the casual polo T-shirt that he was wearing.  
  
“What?” Pierre noticed his look.  
  
Jeff shook his head then motioned to the young man he had been speaking to. “Pierre, this is Mitch, the bassist/vocalist for Decanting The Pride. Mitch…this is Pierre Bouvier, one of my very close friends…and…” Jeff hesitated, casting a sharp look at Pierre, “former fellow band mate…”  
  
Mitch blinked, his blue eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses. “You were in Simple Plan.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Pierre nodded. “ _Oui_. I was.” He shrugged then held a hand out to the young man. “Nice to meet you, Mitch.”  
  
Mitch smiled and gripped the older man’s hand shaking it firmly. “Same to you.” He jerked his head toward Jeff who had turned away to talk to one of the roadies. “We met Jeff when he was in Australia on holidays. He happened to come to the club we were playing at…one night in Townsville.”  
  
“Liked what he heard, eh?” Pierre moved to take a seat on top of one of the catering tables.  
  
Mitch joined him, after grabbing his bass off the chair he’d left it on. Plucking absently at the metal strings he tilted his head to look at Pierre. “Yeah, must have. That’s why we’re here tonight.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “Obviously.” He glanced around the dressing room, expression thoughtful. “I remember the first time we played our first major gig…the buzz…was just…amazing…” He halted and looked down at the floor, running his fingers absently through his hair.  
  
Mitch sensed the sombreness of Pierre’s mood and guessed that the former Simple Plan front man didn’t speak very often of his time in the band. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, Mitch grinned in agreement. “Yeah, I’m buzzing so much I wonder if there might not be a hive of bees hiding inside me somewhere.”  
  
Pierre cracked a smile at that. But then sighed and sank into deep thought for a moment. Mitch was about to get up when the older man spoke again. “My daughter’s watching the gig…”  
  
“You have a daughter?” Mitch glanced at him.  _Well…he’s definitely as old as my dad…_  
  
“ _Oui_ …she’s seventeen.” Pierre sighed. “She has no idea I’m here tonight.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Doesn’t even know that I was in Simple Plan…” Pierre seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to Mitch; he had a faraway look in his dark eyes.  
  
Mitch shuffled his feet and then pushed away from the table, slinging the strap of his bass over his head. “Um. I’d better go get ready…”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Pierre nodded. “Enjoy yourself out there.”  
  
As Mitch went to join the other DTP band members, Jeff walked back over to Pierre. “Hey, Pierre. Come and watch from backstage.”  
  
Pierre hesitated. Chuck, Seb and Pat joined them then. They had only just arrived. Chuck had come straight from Daniel’s hockey game; Seb and Pat had been at the local radio station plugging their new album.  
  
Pierre noticed that they were all wearing jeans and T-shirts and he suddenly felt over-dressed. He glanced away for a moment then looked back at them his gaze involuntarily drawn to the Role Model Tee that Chuck was wearing.  
  
“Come on, old man,” Seb pressed.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Are the kids all out there together?”  
  
“ _Oui_ , at least Dan found Chloe…don’t know if Raoul met up with them,” Chuck replied glancing at Seb who shrugged.  
  
Jeff looked to Pierre as he added, “Steph came with Aline. David hasn’t arrived yet.”  
  
Pierre’s lips tightened in a thin line, he didn’t want to talk about David Desrosiers. He abruptly turned away and strode toward the door, exiting the dressing room, letting the door slam shut as he disappeared out into the corridor.  
  
The bald music producer grimaced. “Are they  _still_  not talking to each other?”  
  
“Who?” Seb raised his eyebrows.  
  
“David and Pierre,” Chuck said quietly before answering Jeff, “That’s how it is at the moment.”  
  
Jeff shook his head. “It’s been almost 14 years…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“That’s going to make it difficult for us to do this thing you’re planning with the Maddens.”  
  
“I know,” Chuck repeated wearily.  
  
“What thing?” Seb’s expression had become more bemused by the minute.  
  
Pat glanced at Chuck who cleared his throat nervously. “We were thinking about planning a Noise to the World Reunion tour.”  
  
“What? You mean a Simple Plan and Good Charlotte tour?” Seb looked stunned.  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
“But…don’t you think we’re a bit old for that?”  
  
Chuck smirked bitterly. “As long as Pierre refuses to talk about the band…to anyone…and as long as his little feud with David holds out I think how old we are is the least of our problems.”  
  
The four men fell silent for a few minutes and then Jeff broke it with a soft laugh. “Come on, we’d better get backstage so we can watch the gig.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“ _I can't hear myself think_!” Chloe yelled over the heavy bass chords as Decanting The Pride played their signature song, ‘Arc of the Moon’.  
  
Daniel laughed and replied. “ _You didn't come here to think, Bouvier...jus enjoy the music_!”  
  
“ _What was that?_ ”  
  
“ _I said_  - ” Daniel was cut off as someone accidentally shoved into him from behind. He swung around to protest to find himself face to face with Paul Thomas formerly of Good Charlotte. “Mr Thomas…”  
  
Paul grinned his light eyes sparkling, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Hello there, young master Comeau…where’s that father of yours?” His question came out quietly yet Daniel heard him clearly enough because there was a lull in the music.  
  
“I think he went backstage…with Seb and Pat…”  
  
“Ah, well it’s not actually me looking for him…Joel wanted to know.”  
  
Chloe turned to look at him then. “Why would he want to find Chuck?”  
  
Paul blinked as his eyes met hers. “You’re Pierre’s daughter?”  
  
“Uh, yeah…my Dad’s name is Pierre…what of it?”  
  
Paul just tilted his head to the side. “You have his eyes…that’s how I figured it out…”  
  
She stared at him strangely then turned back to face the stage just as Mitch swung his bass over his head and screamed into his microphone. “ _Come on, Laval! Give us your best scream_!”  
  
Chloe and Dan both obliged and Paul chuckled shaking his head as the two of them screamed. Leaning to tap on Dan’s shoulder, he motioned that he was going to look for Chuck. Dan nodded then swung back round to face the stage. As he did so, he thought he saw Pat and Seb standing to the side of the stage behind the large black curtains.  
  
The former, who Dan knew was staying with the Bouvier’s, had a digital video cam in hand and was casually filming the band as they performed. Chuck’s son smirked remembering that his father had told him that Pat always used to do that for Simple Plan.  
  
Chloe, who had stopped bouncing to take a sip of water from the bottle Pierre had insisted she’d take with her, glanced sideways at her best friend. “What’s got you amused, Comeau?”  
  
Daniel hesitated before nodding to where he’d seen Seb and Pat. Chloe followed his gaze and then he saw the expression on her face freeze.  
  
“What, Chloe?”  
  
She blinked slowly, dark eyes registering surprise. Daniel frowned and looked thinking maybe she was looking in the wrong direction. And then he realised the meaning to her shock. Pat and Seb were both still there but now standing next to Pat clutching the camera in his hands was Chloe’s dad. Pierre had moved out from behind the black curtains and was concentrating on catching DTP on the camera.  
  
“Dan…what is my Dad doing here?”  
  
Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Who cares? Maybe Pat dragged him long?”  
  
Chloe sighed. “Yeah…probably. Heh, I’ll probably get home and he’ll start complaining about how loud it was…”  
  
“Yeah, that’d be your dad, eh? What does he listen to?”  
  
“Mozart.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Daniel snorted.  _Yeah right…bet he gets out all his Plain White T’s, FOB, The Used, and MCR records and whatever else he has out when you’re not around…_  
  
“What?” Chloe lifted her eyebrows at him.  
  
“What, what?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nothing.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah, unless you wanna tell me why you were making that noise.”  
  
“What noise?” Dan leaned a bit closer. “You mean  _this_  noise?” He snorted in her ear.  
  
“Ewwwwwww,  _gross_!” Chloe shoved him away. “Don’t do that, Comeau!”  
  
“Aww, that’s so cute…”  
  
“Yeah, so cute it’s going to make me puke.” A cold voice sneered from behind them.  
  
Chloe and Dan swung around. Aline and Stephanie were both standing directly behind them, Raoul stood to the side looking uncomfortable.  
  
Chloe glared at the two girls. “Why don’t you bite me, Desrosiers?”  
  
“Chloe…” Daniel murmured resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She pushed his hand away and continued to glare witheringly at Aline. “Who invited you to ruin my night?”  
  
Aline rolled her eyes. “No one. I’m here for the band. Oh speaking of…did I just hear you ask what your dad was doing here?”  
  
“Yeah, what of it?” Chloe gritted out.  
  
Stephanie giggled. “She  _still_  doesn’t know…”  
  
Aline said airily, “Maybe we should enlighten her.”  
  
Chloe frowned. “What don’t I know?”  
  
“Well, you see, Chloe, your dad was - ” Her words were drowned out by the screams of the crowd as Mitch had suddenly dived off the stage.  
  
Chloe scowled but then turned away. She really wasn’t interested in hearing anything about her father from Aline Desrosiers. Whatever it was couldn’t be good. And she hadn’t come to this concert to think about her dad anyway.  
  
Grabbing Daniel, she bounced hanging onto his shoulders. He laughed and spun around seizing her around the waist and dancing along with her. Aline and Steph rolled their eyes and wandered away, Raoul trailing along behind them. Chloe never looked back she just kept jumping letting the music carry her away.  
  
 ** _Backstage  
  
9 PM_**  
  
“What did you think, Pierre?” Mitch used a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow as he waited for the older man’s response.  
  
Pierre still had Pat’s camera in his hands and was quietly watching the footage with a serious expression on his face. After several moments, he lowered the camera from his eyes and smiled at the young man. “You guys, for want of a better word…rocked.”  
  
“Rocked?  _Rocked_?! Is that the best you can come up with, you old codger?” Joel came over, tattooed forearms folded firmly over his chest, one grey eyebrow lifted slightly.  
  
Pierre smirked at him. “Okay…they fucking rocked. Is that better, Madden?”  
  
Joel snorted. “Don’t let your daughter hear you using such language, Bouvier.”  
  
Pierre sighed. “I’m going to have to come up with a reason as to my whereabouts if she gets home before I do.”  
  
“You could just tell her the truth,” Benji suggested casually, walking over holding an empty water bottle in his hand.  
  
“No!” Pierre snapped but then groaned. “No…I can’t do that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
He admitted, tiredly, “I just can’t. I’ve left it too long…I don’t know how to go about telling her.”  
  
“Uh…what are you going on about? You could just tell her Pat dragged you here. That is kind of the truth, isn’t it? He told us he had to convince you to come.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Oh, sure. He did. I guess that would work.”  
  
“Anyway, what did you think I was saying? I wasn’t saying you should tell Chloe about Simple Plan…unless you’re ready to.” Benji raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
Pierre shook his head. “Like I just said, I don’t know how to broach the subject.”  
  
Benji didn’t have anything to say to that so he just shrugged and ran a hand absently though his thick hair. Then he glanced at Mitch who, throughout the whole exchange, had been sitting on the table cleaning the strings of his bass. “I’d say you more than rocked, kid.”  
  
The young man smiled. “Thanks. It was wild out there. The crowd was insane!”  
  
“You won’t have much problem selling yourselves to the public. Looks like they love you,” Pierre smiled wistfully.  
  
“Yeah, just like the crowds of your generation loved Simple Plan, eh?”  
  
Pierre’s smile fell away and he pushed up from the chair he was sitting on. “I’m off. Got to get home. Work tomorrow.”  
  
“On a Sunday?” Joel glanced up from the bag of crackers that he’d found lying on the table.  
  
Pierre nodded wearily. “ _Oui_. Paperwork for a meeting on Monday.”  
  
“You really need to get out and have fun, Bouvier.”  
  
Pierre snorted disdainfully. “Having fun doesn’t pay the bills, Madden.”  
  
Joel stared at him and blinked slowly. “Really? That’s not the way you thought when you were in SP.”  
  
The former front man turned his head away and spoke harshly. “That was a long time ago. I haven’t got time to be playing around like that anymore. Some people have serious jobs to do.”  
  
Joel’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “I happen to think making and producing music is extremely serious stuff.”  
  
Pierre nodded flashing his dark eyes at his friend. “Good for you. I don’t. Not anymore.” He turned and grinned wanly at Mitch. “Don’t get me wrong. I did enjoy tonight. Good luck with everything.”  
  
The DTP bassist smirked. “I don’t believe in luck.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “To tell you the truth neither do I. Anyways, I’m off. See you all later.” He rubbed at his face and nodded to Benji before walking out the door.

 


	6. "You want to do what?"

_**Desrosiers’ Residence  
  
Monday  
  
8 PM**_  
  
“We’ve had this discussion before and I’m sick of it. Can’t you just leave well alone, Kris?” David sat on the lounge with his head in his hands.  
  
His wife stood in front of him hands on hips an exasperated look in her eyes. “No. Do you want to know why?”  
  
“Why, Kris? Why?”  
  
“Because he is your oldest friend. And I never knew you to hold a grudge for so long.”  
  
“Kris…”  
  
“Fourteen years, David! Fourteen bloody years! It’s gone on for long enough.” Kristina was trembling; she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
David looked up at her wearily. Then he looked away from her staring at the framed pictures on the living room walls. They were all of Simple Plan at different stages of their time as a band.  
  
David’s personal favourite was the one of him and Pierre at the L’ADISQ Gala Awards Ceremony. He’d had it blown up in all its black and white glory. And it had pride of place over the fireplace.  
  
Sighing he looked back at her. “It’s not me that’s at fault here. If Pierre would just realise that locking away the truth just makes matters worse…”  
  
“That’s his decision to make, David. Not yours. You don’t have to live his life. And you have to admit that some of this is your fault. You didn’t have the right to tell him how he should raise his daughter.”  
  
David shook his head angrily. “It was only the advice of a friend.”  
  
“And Pierre decided he didn’t want that advice. You should have respected that.”  
  
“Damn it, Kris. It’s just stupid. Chloe has the right to know. Imagine if I’d done that to Aline? Not told her I was in a band.”  
  
“ _Oui_ , but you have me. Pierre only has Chloe. That’s really the reason he didn’t tell her the truth, because he lost Lachelle.”  
  
David went quiet and lowered his gaze to the carpeted floor. His eyes fell on an old stain of ketchup soaked deep in the cream cotton. “Have you called the carpet cleaners?”  
  
Kristina just sniffed in disgust, “You’re unbelievable, you know that?” She turned and stalked out of the living room calling back over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen. “And, no…I haven’t!”  
  
Aline ducked back up the stairs as she heard her mother walking passed in the hallway. She had been coming downstairs to find something to eat whilst she did her homework when she had heard her parents talking in the lounge. So, she had sat on the stairs and listened in.  
  
It wasn’t the first time she’d heard her parents arguing over her father and Mr Bouvier’s friendship. It pained her to hear her parents at odds with each other. They truly were a loving couple and in everything else, they agreed with each other. It was just this one issue that they couldn’t come to terms with.  
  
Aline had tried a few times to suggest solutions but they had told her not to interfere with things that she didn’t understand. In truth, Aline just wanted them to figure it out and be done with it. Happy she would be if her dad could patch things up with Pierre and be friends with him again.  
  
Waiting several minutes longer she then continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Forcing a smile on her face, she gave her mother a quick hug, grabbed a packet of biscuits from the cupboard and made her way back upstairs to finish her study for the night.  
  
In the living room, David was now standing in front of the fireplace leaning against the mantelpiece gazing dismally at the photo on the wall.  
  
“Pierre my main man, where the hell did we go wrong, eh?” His voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
It wasn’t the first time he’d spoken aloud to the framed picture of him and his old friend. It was the only time David really thought about their friendship. At other times he would brush those thoughts away and not let it get in the way of his day to day life. David knew that if he allowed it to encroach on his daily routine that he would only become more depressed, more despondent about it all and that there would be no hope of rectifying the situation.  
  
Rubbing his face, he smiled sadly at the photo. “You need to talk to me, guess you can’t though…you’re only an image frozen in time…”  
  
Feeling a mite stupid for talking to a photo David laughed at himself, then finally turned away and headed back to the kitchen. Kristina was leaning against the bench reading something that was stuck up on the fridge.  
  
She looked toward her husband as he walked through the doorway. “Hey, you’re going to Toronto this weekend?”  
  
“Oh? That?” David glanced at the flier on the fridge. “Yeah, Pat asked me to do an interview on the MOTH Hour.”  
  
Kristina smiled. “Take Aline with you.”  
  
“Sure. I probably won’t see her the whole time…she’ll be off shopping.”  
  
“Heh, I’ll ask her to buy me a few things whilst you’re there.”  
  
David nodded then leaned his hands on the kitchen bench. “I was thinking…”  
  
“Mhm?” Kristina tilted her head at him, brushing a lock of brown hair from her face.  
  
“Maybe I should…call Pierre…”  
  
His wife remained silent, but she did move closer to him to lay a hand on his shoulder, gently massaging the tense muscles.  
  
David sucked in his breath then let it out in a rush. “I just don’t know what I’d say to him…and what if he hangs up on me.”  
  
Kristina still said nothing sensing that her husband was not really asking her, wasn’t expecting answers. He bowed his head his dark, grey-streaked hair falling across his face hiding the anguished look in his hazel eyes.  
  
“Wish that this’d never happened…” he murmured tiredly then turned to pull Kristina into his arms.  
  
She wrapped one arm round his waist the other around his neck so she could stroke his hair. She knew how much the whole situation was hurting him. Ever since Pierre had blown him off David’s outlook on life had changed. Before he had been a crazy, excitable person who never had a care in the world, always pulling pranks and making people laugh.  
  
Nowadays he was still able to make people laugh but he was also more serious, more introspective and he never took friendships for granted anymore. He was also much slower to act, he wasn’t as impulsive as he used to be, thinking more before he spoke or did anything.  
  
Kristina missed her ‘crazy Davey’ the man she had met some twenty odd years ago. And she wished there was something she could do. However, the only solution that seemed reasonable was to get David and Pierre to sort out their differences and become friends again. Kristina hoped that would be a possibility in the near future, fervently wished it.  
  
Burying her face against her husband’s neck, she clung to him and they rocked together drawing strength from each other’s embrace.  
  
 ** _Bouvier Residence  
  
8 PM_**  
  
“I have to go to Toronto this weekend for a conference. Want to come with?”  
  
Chloe glanced up from the novel she was reading. It was just one of the compulsory ones for school but she was actually enjoying it. Frowning as she dragged her mind from the book, she blinked at her father. “Sure. What would I do though?”  
  
“What do teen aged girls like to do in big cities?” Pierre smirked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she snorted. “I don’t do the whole shopping thing.”  
  
Her father laughed gently then turned back to the papers he’d been reading. “Well, you can come or not. Your decision, hun.”  
  
“I’ll come. If only to keep you company.”  
  
Pierre blinked; he was moved by his daughter’s comment. Sighing he rubbed his face and glanced at Chloe again. “What are you reading?”  
  
“ _The Catcher In The Rye_ , it’s by J.D. Salinger…”  
  
“Oh, I read that when I was in High School. Good book. Confused me the first time though.”  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. “This is the third time I’ve read it…”  
  
Pierre chortled, “I read it five times.”  
  
“Jeeze, Dad…I’ll have to beat you then.” Chloe grinned at him then immersed herself in the book once more.  
  
Shaking his head, Pierre went back to scanning the loose pages of the document in front of him, scratching the side of his face with his pen. “Chloe?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“You know your mother’s scrapbook?”  
  
Chloe peered over the top of the book; Pierre was gazing fixedly at the papers in front of him.  
  
“ _Oui_?”  
  
“Have you looked at any more of it?”  
  
“Um…no, I haven’t. Why?”  
  
Pierre took a deep steadying breath before turning to face her. “Could you do me a favour?”  
  
“Depends on what I get from it,” Chloe teased.  
  
“Chloe…”  
  
The sombre expression on her father’s face caused her to think and she smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Dad. What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Tell me when you’re going to look through it…I’d like to be with you when you do…” Pierre’s dark eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion.  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. “Um…sure…what about I bring it with me when we go to Toronto? Surely, you’ll have some spare time?”  
  
Pierre smiled, giving an inward sigh of relief. “Thanks, hun. Oh, by the way I forgot to mention, Chuck will be in Toronto at the same time. I don’t know what for…do Realtors have conferences?”  
  
Chloe giggled. “Probably…are you saying that Dan’ll be going?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess that’s what I was trying to say. So you won’t be alone.”  
  
His daughter pouted. “Oh, I was kind of looking forward to perving on all the hot guys and hooking up with one of them.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow. “Chloe.”  
  
“Just kidding, Dad. Anyways, city boys are stuck up prats.”  
  
“ _Chloe_.”  
  
“Just kidding again,” Chloe smiled placating at her father then pushed her body out of her chair. “Well, I’m going to go finish my homework…don’t stay up too late…you’ve already worked too much today…”  
  
“I was at a meeting all morning…this is for Toronto.”  
  
Chloe came up behind Pierre and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. “Dad, you really need to stop for an hour and do something…fun. Before you give yourself a heart attack.”  
  
Pierre lifted a hand and squeezed her arm softly. “Do I look stressed to you, hun?”  
  
“No. But if you keep this up…”  
  
Pierre sighed. He was touched by her concern yet he had to get his work done. “Chloe, don’t worry about me. Go do your homework.”  
  
Chloe gave her Dad one last squeeze around the shoulders, then released her hold and left the kitchen.  
  
Pierre sat at the table for several moments longer attempting to read his papers, yet the printed font was all beginning to merge into a massive blur and he could feel the beginnings of a migraine. _Merde…fuck it…I’ll finish this tomorrow_.  
  
With a heavy sigh he flipped the folder closed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms, rolling his neck to get the knots out. Pushing the file into the middle of the bench, he got up and wandered into the kitchenette. Grabbing a small bottle of orange juice from the fridge and a glass, Pierre headed for bed.  
  
 ** _Wednesday  
  
Chuck’s Office  
  
Noon_**  
  
“Uhuh…of course, I understand that, Andy. That’s why I’m coming to Toronto, I’d rather lay the idea out to you in person.” Chuck was taking a break and had decided to call Andy Karp head of tour promotions at Atlantic Records. “Exactly. Yes, I do have a couple of obstacles but I’m hoping to overcome them. Mhm. I’ve thought about this long and hard, Andy. I really want this. But I guess if it does fall through at least AR will probably agree to release a greatest hits album.”  
  
He absently drummed his pen against his desk. “To tell you the truth, I miss all of it. Anyway, I will see you on the weekend. Yes, same to you.”  
  
He placed the phone back on its hook and leaned back against his chair linking his hands behind his head and letting out a long sigh. His gaze fell upon the framed photo of the band that hung on the wall and a wistful smile played across his lips. He really wanted his plan to work.  
  
A reunion tour with Good Charlotte was something he had wanted to do for several years, but no time had ever seemed right. Until now. Chuck wasn’t sure why he thought it was the right time. Perhaps it was because his son was in his final year of school and was at the age where he could appreciate his father’s little eccentricities.  
  
Chuck was always conscious of not embarrassing his son. Daniel had always known that his dad had been a drummer. And Chuck knew that his son was proud of that fact. Yet, he was aware that most teens didn’t think it was cool for their parents to be ‘musicians’ because the bands of a teen’s generation always had young members. Just as Chuck had been young when he was in Reset and then Simple Plan.  
  
Chuckling quietly, Chuck swivelled in his chair so he was facing his computer. He had a web page up, keeping an eye on the current housing costs. The prices were currently rising in the Laval area alone and Chuck reckoned that within another five years they would have reached the same average as Montreal City and Toronto.  
  
 ** _Saturday  
  
Toronto Hilton  
  
Room 245  
  
7 AM_**  
  
Chloe’s cell phone alarm buzzed at exactly 7:00 AM causing Pierre to wake up with a start. He sat up in bed and brushed his greying hair from his face. Glancing over to the single bed in the corner near the door, he could see that his daughter was still deeply asleep.  
  
He glanced to where the buzzing was coming from. Her phone was moving slightly as it buzzed on top of the small table she had tossed it on the previous night. They’d caught a late plane from Montreal to Toronto because Chloe had had to go to school and he had to work.  
  
Yawning, Pierre pushed the sheets down and slid out of bed. Padding quietly over to the table he switched off Chloe’s phone, then after setting it back down on the table he disappeared into the bathroom. He had to get ready; the conference had an early start, 8:00 AM.  
  
Luckily as an executive, he was able to stay at the Hilton where the conference was actually taking place. Still he wanted to get there early to register. He also wanted to speak to Eleanor about the contract with Man Of The Hour. Pat had called him from Toronto on the Thursday wishing to know whether the details had been finalised. Pierre had promised to get back to him during the weekend. Pat had left Laval on the Tuesday to set up the new season of Man of the Hour Hour.  
  
Pierre grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he splashed water on his face to wake himself up. These conferences were always a bit of fun. Not the actual meetings themselves; they were often extremely boring. However, the company had many interesting people working in the different departments and Pierre always enjoyed the conversation at the social gatherings afterwards.  
  
As he leaned close to the mirror frowning before picking up his razor, the sounds of his daughter finally waking up reached his ears.  
  
“Dad? Where’s my phone?” Chloe’s groggy morning voice slid under the bathroom door.  
  
Holding his electric razor in one hand, Pierre peered around the doorjamb. “On the table where you left it last night, hun.”  
  
“Thanks…” Chloe stretched and yawned before shimmying out of bed. “What time are you going?”  
  
Pierre walked out of the bathroom smoothing a hand over his jaw. “In five minutes. You can just hang around here. Or you could give Dan a buzz. Got his cell number?”  
  
Chloe smiled at him. “Trying to plan my day, eh?”  
  
“Sorry, just don’t want you to get bored.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise. Don’t worry about me. Anyway, I have to finish that book I was reading for school.”  
  
Pierre glanced at her as he was getting dressed. “That won’t take all day.”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“Okay. Okay. Not running your day. You sort yourself out. I ordered room service last night for you. So you don’t have to worry about breakfast.”  
  
Chloe smiled again, this time one of gratitude. “Thanks, Dad.”  
  
Pierre nodded pulling his tie into place. “Right. I’m off.” He grabbed his briefcase.  
  
Chloe, who was now out of bed, wandered over and draped her arms over his shoulder pecking him lightly on the cheek. “See you tonight, Dad.”  
  
Pierre squeezed her arm gently then walked out the door.  
  
 ** _11 AM  
  
The Mall_**  
  
“So, where do you want to go?”  
  
“Hot Topic!” Chloe had a goofy grin on her face.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Sure. And I want to go to your dad’s conference.”  
  
“Danny, it’ll be fun. We can watch all the wannabe-posers and give them heaps.”  
  
“Yeah, your dad would really appreciate that,” Dan said sarcastically.  
  
His friend sighed in exasperation. “Well, where do _you_ want to go, Mr Fussy-pants Comeau?”  
  
Chloe and Daniel had been in the mall since nine that morning. After her father had left for his conference, Chloe had called Dan to find out where he was. Funnily enough, he and Chuck were staying in the exact same hotel and so she had invited him up to her room to have breakfast with her. Afterward they had unanimously decided to go to the mall and had been wandering around for the past two hours just talking about random topics.  
  
Dan scratched at his cheek. “Uh…Hot Topic.”  
  
Chloe gave a smile of triumph. “Woohoo! Chloe shoots! And she scores!”  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. “Right, which insane asylum did you just escape out of?”  
  
“The Bouvier Institute for the Fashion Inept Cohort.”  
  
“Riiiiiiiight…come on, Miss Insanity…”  
  
They continued on their way through the mall.  
  
Arriving at Hot Topic about 15 minutes later they were about to enter when they heard a familiar voice calling their names, well, calling out Daniel’s name. “Hey, Dan!”  
  
They swivelled their heads from side to side until they saw Aline hurrying toward them as fast as her heels would allow. Chloe made a face.  
  
Daniel shot a pleading glance at her then turned to his other friend as she stopped in front of them. “Hey, Ali.”  
  
“Hi, fancy meeting you here,” a soft smirk flittered across Aline’s lips.  
  
Daniel shrugged one shoulder in response. “Yeah, Dad and I thought a trip to Toronto would be a good idea. Don’t ask me why. We just did.”  
  
Aline glanced at Chloe, then back at him. “So, where’s your dad then?”  
  
“He had to go do something, so I’m hanging out with Chloe. Join us if you want.”  
  
Chloe wanted to protest but Daniel pressed a light hand against her arm. She scowled at him, quickly glancing back at Aline. “What are you doing in Toronto?” she blurted out somewhat accusingly.  
  
Aline blinked, unfazed by the other girl’s tone. “My Dad’s doing an interview on MOTH Hour for Pat and Seb.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“What are you doing here, Chloe?” Aline asked in return.  
  
Chloe snorted. “My Dad’s here for a conference…”  
  
“Heh, talking about how to cook better chicken, eh?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Chloe folded her arms over her breasts almost defensively.  
  
Aline sighed. “Look, I actually think that’s kinda cool. I mean without people like your Dad we wouldn’t be getting good fast food services.” Her tone was genuine and this surprised the other girl a little.  
  
She didn’t have a response to that; instead, as she squeezed her arms, she smiled faintly. “Yeah, I guess. Look, like Dan said, you can come with.”  
  
“Thanks, it’s kinda boring by myself.”  
  
“Yeah? Steph didn’t want to come with you?” Dan raised his eyebrows. It was common knowledge to everyone in the school that those two were never seen apart. Never.  
  
“Heh.” Aline shook her head. “Too interested in her boyfriend. You know, Raoul. Seb’s son.”  
  
Chloe pursed her lips together. “I’ve never spoken to him.”  
  
Daniel pushed a hand through his hair turning his body toward the store as he replied to her comment. “He’s pretty sweet. Really into music. He’s in our music class, sits right at the front.”  
  
Aline nodded. “Anyway, enough nattering. I want to shop!”  
  
Chloe laughed. “Sure. You’re that type.”  
  
She sniffed. “And you’re not?”  
  
“I’d much rather stay at home and read books.”  
  
“Heh, that’s not my idea of a good time. Dan, I think we gotta show this girl what life is really about.”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Lead on Miss All Knowing Guru…”  
  
Chloe laughed again. _Wow…I’ve never laughed like this around…her…_  
  
As Aline and Dan went ahead of her into Hot Topic, she suddenly realised something. She had just had her very first real conversation with Aline without them snapping each other’s head off. Shaking her head at herself, Chloe hurried to catch up with them. Time later to ponder the meaning behind that. Now, as Aline had just exclaimed, was time to shop, and live life.  
  
 ** _Toronto Hilton  
  
Entrance Foyer  
  
5 PM_**  
  
“Come on, sir. Join us tonight.” One of the young men who worked at the Cheeky Chicks offices, had cornered Pierre just as he was about to head for the elevators. His name escaped Pierre’s memory at that moment; it was Jean or something like that.  
  
The conference had finished several minutes ago and Pierre was tired. He just wanted to get back to the room, perhaps go, and have dinner with Chloe. Shaking his head, he tried to turn down the invite as politely as possible.  
  
But the young man was insistent. “Come on, Mr Bouvier. I’m sure your daughter would understand. We’re going down to the Rhino Bar, the one where they have karaoke. It’ll be fun.”  
  
Eleanor who was walking passed talking to one of the Toronto based managers overheard the young man’s comments and excused herself for a moment to join him and Pierre. “Sean, I’m sure he doesn’t want to sing with a bunch of rowdy young men.” Pierre smiled gratefully at her; but then she grinned and added. “Then again maybe he’d settle for singing with an old woman like me.”  
  
He blinked.  
  
Sean laughed. “No offence, Eleanor, you’re not _that_ much older than me.”  
  
She sniffed and glanced at Pierre. “Well, Mr Bouvier? Want to join a 30 something spinster at the bar and attempt to croon to the worst music in the history of man?”  
  
Pierre laughed. “If you put it like that. Sure. I’ll just have to tell Chloe. I don’t know what she’ll say. I know she was looking forward to dinner with me.”  
  
“Oh. You could have dinner with her first then join us,” Sean suggested before being whisked away by one of his fellow colleagues.  
  
As Pierre pondered the suggestion, still seriously thinking about declining, the Toronto manager came over. “I’m going, Pierre. You really should join us. I mean in all seriousness, if a man of my maturity and stature is willing to make a fool of myself…”  
  
Pierre finally laughed. “Mike, you’d never make a fool of yourself. And you’re not that old.”  
  
Michael O’Bannon was the oldest member of the Board at 63. However, he definitely didn’t look and never acted his age. He was a powerful man, in both the physical and personal sense. He kept fit and Pierre looked up to him in everything to do with business and other corporate matters. Hearing him say that he was going to join the ‘youngsters’ at the bar finally decided him.  
  
“Okay, I’ll come…under duress,” Pierre joked shooting a look toward Eleanor, who smiled.  
  
“Well, see you at 7:30? Sound okay?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “I’ll grab something to eat with my daughter first. I’ll see you then.”  
  
She nodded and then frowned. “Before you go, you said this morning you wanted to speak to me about the band’s contract?”  
  
“ _Oui_. Pat…Mr Langlois wants to know whether the details have been finalised.”  
  
Eleanor blinked, noticing not for the first time, Pierre’s familiar use of his client’s name. Her curiosity was aroused and so she couldn’t help but ask. “I don’t know whether you think this is an impertinent question, but how do you know them? You told me not too long ago that you’ve known them since before I was born.”  
  
Pierre looked at her, shrugging. “We were in high school together.”  
  
“Right. Well, anyway. Sorry, you wanted to know about the details of the contract? I’ve got the final draft ready for you to read over on Monday. Unless you want me to give it you now so you can read it on the flight home?”  
  
Pierre kneaded at the back of his neck. “I’ll look at it on Monday. Pat’s too busy this weekend to go over it.”  
  
“Okay. Well, I’ll let you go back to your room. See you at the bar later.”  
  
Nodding, Pierre gripped his briefcase firmly in hand and headed for the elevators once more.  
  
 ** _7 PM  
  
Room 245_**  
  
“Dad, go. It won’t kill you to have some fun.” Chloe hugged her father around his broad shoulders. “I’ll be fine here.”  
  
“Are you sure? I was kind of thinking we could go through your Mom’s scrapbook…” Pierre looked back at her, hugging her back with one arm whilst he smoothed his other hand over the creases in his pants.  
  
“Dad. That can wait. You need to get out. Show the people you work with that you can have a good time. I know you.”  
  
“Chloe…”  
  
She smirked. “All work and no play made Jack a dull boy.”  
  
“Alright…alright…if you insist, Mom.”  
  
His daughter giggled. Then her expression became more serious. “Do I remind you of Mom?”  
  
Pierre gazed thoughtfully at her. “ _Oui_. You have the same personality. But you have my smile. Or so my mother tells me.”  
  
“Grandma Bouvier…” Chloe whispered. Then she grinned. “The Bouvier smile, eh?”  
  
“Yeah. You’ll knock the guys over with that one.” Pierre sighed. “So, you’re sure you’ll be okay?”  
  
“Yes, Dad. Go on. Go.”  
  
“Oh, alright.” Pierre hugged her tight then let go. Grabbing up his key and wallet he headed for the door. “I might be back late then…”  
  
“Just go already!” Chloe shooed him out the door into the hallway. “Go, have fun.”  
  
Laughing, Pierre waved and disappeared down the corridor. His daughter shook her head and closed the door. Walking over and collapsing on her bed, she flicked the TV on and proceeded to watch one of the in-room movies.  
  
 ** _Rhino Bar  
  
8 PM_**  
  
“I say we have a competition. See who the best singer here is.” Sean was leaning back against the bar talking to Michael as Pierre was finishing his second bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
“Yeah? Who’ll be in that?” Mike cast a look toward him. “Pierre?”  
  
Shaking his head, he chuckled. “Leave me out of it, O’Bannon. I’ll watch.”  
  
“Alright then.” Michael turned away from him and went to round up some of the younger more willing of the men to join in. Pierre watched on silently.  
  
Eleanor joined him. “Haven’t drunk enough, Pierre?”  
  
He narrowed his eyes toward her. “Why do you ask, Elo?”  
  
“Only sing if you’re plastered, eh?”  
  
He shook his head. Pierre didn’t want to go into why he didn’t feel like singing. Because the truth was if he talked about it, he would enhance the fact that he missed it terribly. ‘It’ being, the whole performing in a band gig. Eleanor fell quiet when she sensed her business partner didn’t really want to talk.  
  
Turning to look toward the small stage in the corner of the bar, she grimaced as Sean, who had volunteered to go first, was attempting a cringe-inducing version of Green Day’s _Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)_.  
  
“He’s awful,” Pierre muttered as the young man, thankfully, neared the end of the song.  
  
His colleague blinked and looked at him. “Yeah? I was thinking he was worse than awful.”  
  
“Hmm. At least he was enjoying himself.”  
  
Several more of the young men got up to perform passing renditions of old and contemporary songs. Pierre made no more comments instead opting to remain in silence gazing contemplatively into his beer. He stayed like that for half an hour until he heard something that caused tingles to race up and down his spine.  
  
“Hey, I’m going to have another go.” Sean was back in front of the microphone. “This song is an oldie…it’s 27 years old…just two years older than me. It’s called ‘Perfect’.”  
  
Something inside Pierre’s brain shifted urging him to take action. Some instinct deep within was screaming at him to rescue the song before the young man murdered it.  
  
Releasing his beer bottle he pushed away from the bar. “Wait…”  
  
The young man glanced at him, as did all his other colleagues.  
  
“What is it, sir?” Sean asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face, adjusted his tie. “Let me have a go. I know that song.” _Know it very well…_  
  
“Sure…knock yourself out, sir.” Sean cracked a grin, as did some of his closest acquaintances. It wasn’t very often they got to see one of their bosses letting loose. “Just do us one favour?”  
  
“ _Oui_?” Pierre quirked an eyebrow at the young man.  
  
“Take off your tie.”  
  
He didn’t argue, quickly loosening the tie and throwing it on the bar. Eleanor caught it and placed it next to her purse nodding to him. Pierre smiled to her then stepped up on the stage. As he stepped up to the microphone, Sean moving away, a stray thought flashed through his mind. _I should have my acoustic for this…ah…doesn’t matter…you can just pretend…heh…air guitar at my age?_  
  
Pierre gripped the mic with his left hand, lifting it from the stand and then glanced toward the ubiquitous screen that all Karaoke bars had. As the words appeared on the screen and the music began to resound from the speakers on the wall, he took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
 _“Hey Dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I’m wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I tried hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I’m never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can’t pretend that I’m alright  
  
And you can’t change me  
  
Cos we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect  
  
Now it’s just too late  
  
And we can’t go back  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect…”_  
  
As he sang Pierre could feel sweat trickling down the side of his face and down the back of his shirt. His thick greying hair was plastered to the sides of his face. He glanced at the screen pretending to read the words as he sang. His voice was, to his own ears, raspier, deeper than it had ever been, and yet it still had the same underlying quality he’d had when he was in his mid-twenties.  
  
 _“I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
And all the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don’t care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I’m never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can’t stand another fight  
  
And nothing’s all right  
  
Cos we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect  
  
Now it’s just too late  
  
And we can’t go back  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect…”_  
  
When Pierre reached the bridge, he was no longer in the Karaoke bar; his physical body was but his mind was elsewhere, back when he was much younger, on stage with the band. His heart and soul was back in Toronto, Sydney, Bangkok, Paris, London, and myriad other places Simple Plan had performed in.  
  
And with the sensation of those memories spinning in his mind he let go and sang with all he knew how, all his pent up emotions escaping within his voice giving meaning to the lyrics he was singing.  
  
 _“Nothing’s gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing’s gonna make this right again  
  
Please don’t turn your back  
  
I can’t believe it’s hard just to talk to you  
  
But you don’t understand…  
  
Cos we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect  
  
Now it’s just too late  
  
And we can’t go back  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect…  
  
Cos we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be perfect  
  
Now it’s just too late  
  
And we can’t go back  
  
I’m sorry I can’t be…  
  
Perfect…”_ As the last note faded away there was an all encompassing silence, you could have dropped a pin and it would have echoed in the bar. Pierre stood on the stage breathing hard gaze still turned inward, microphone clasped loose in his hand.  
  
The silence went on, and on until someone, Sean began to clap slowly. The others looked at each other and then they broke out in applause. The sound snapped Pierre out of his stupor and he cast his eyes around at them all.  
  
He blinked, then grinned at them. “Thanks…it wasn’t that great…”  
  
He moved to step off the stage attempting to avoid the young men who clamoured to pat him on the back.  
  
Before he got any further than a metre in front though one of Sean’s friends spoke, surprise in his voice. “You sound exactly like the lead singer of Simple Plan…”  
  
Pierre glanced at him dark eyes narrowed, gauging the young man’s reaction, before responding softly. “I _was_ the lead singer…”  
  
“What?”  
  
Pierre held up his hand and shook his head. “Don’t ask.” He walked back over to the bar and motioned to the bar tender for another drink.  
  
As he was tilting his head back to toss the contents of his beer down his throat, a movement at the entrance caught Pierre’s eye. Turning to look toward the door he scowled slightly. Patrick, Sebastien and David had just strolled into the bar and were making their way straight toward him. They came to a stop several metres away.  
  
Pat and Seb hung back; the other man moved hesitantly closer. “Pierre.”  
  
He looked up eyes narrowed. “David.”  
  
Silence as the two men gazed warily at each other. Carefully, Pierre rested his beer on the bar before speaking again. “What do you want?”  
  
“To talk.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“Nothing really. Just about…all this.”  
  
Pierre finally looked squarely at the other man his expression guarded. “That’s a whole lot of nothing then,” he spoke harshly.  
  
David visibly flinched. “Look, Pierre…can we not just move on. I know I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. I mean, you wouldn’t tell me how to raise my daughter.”  
  
Pierre looked away taking in what he said, drumming his fingers against the bar. Obviously, David had been thinking about what he’d wanted to say. Absently Pierre wondered what he was even doing in Toronto.  
  
Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind, he tightened his grip on his glass. “You’re right, I wouldn’t. What gave you the right to do that in the first place?”  
  
David slid onto the stool next to him and sighed heavily. “Nothing. No one. I just hated seeing you the way you were back then.”  
  
Pierre bristled. “What do you mean, the way I was?”  
  
“Well, you know after Lachelle passed away…” David trailed off uncertain whether he should go on.  
  
His former friend didn’t give him the chance. Pierre got to his feet and pushed away from the bar. When he responded his voice was tight with fury. “Don’t even think of bringing her into this. How I felt back then was none of your business.”  
  
He made to walk away but David reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Pierre. Don’t walk away. Please.”  
  
He almost reacted violently but managed to keep a check on his temper, contenting himself with pushing David’s hand off his shoulder. “Why shouldn’t I?”  
  
“Because…” David hesitated. “Because I need you, Pierre.”  
  
 _What?_ Pierre turned a bemused look to the other man, his eyebrows lifted.  
  
He shook his head and laughed self-consciously. “That came out wrong. What I mean is that you’re one of my closest friends, and this is basically killing me. My wife reckons I need to make things right with you or I’m just going to go downhill from here.”  
  
Pierre’s mouth tightened. “I see.” He really didn’t want to be having this conversation with David. He hadn’t gone out to have him show up and start dumping all his problems onto him. “Look, David, I really don’t think this is the time or place to be discussing this.”  
  
The other man blinked. “Well, when do you suggest?”  
  
Pierre looked at him a confused look on his face. David swallowed hard. The realisation that perhaps Pierre didn’t even want to talk about it seemed a real possibility.  
  
But then Pierre sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across his hair. “I go back to Montreal tomorrow afternoon. I’ll call you.”  
  
“Will you?”  
  
Pierre stared at him then slowly, deliberately pulled his e-organiser from his pocket, switched it on and pressed a few keys. Then turning it so David could see he indicated the entry. _Call David D ASAP._  
  
David looked down and nodded. “Thanks, Pierre.”  
  
A semblance of a smile flittered across Pierre’s face then he turned his eyes back to his beer. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over. David stood there for a moment longer then he rejoined Pat and Seb. Pierre glanced up just in time to hear Pat ask David what happened.  
  
“He said he’d call me…”  
  
“Good, come on let’s go.”  
  
Pierre watched as they walked out of the bar then he turned back to the bar and held up a finger. “One more drink…”


	7. This Is Pressure

_**Sunday  
  
Atlantic Records  
  
9 AM**_  
  
“So, that’s settled then. If you can contact Pierre about the tour and get him to agree then we have a deal.” Andy Karp leaned back in his chair arms folded over his chest.  
  
Chuck sat directly opposite to him, shirtsleeves rolled up absently twirling his glasses in his hands. “That’s going to be the difficult part.”  
  
Andy smiled. “You’ll manage. You always do.”  
  
As member of the tour promotion department Andy had worked with Simple Plan first, as a junior team member promoting their _No Pads...Tour_ in 2002/2003/2004; then as head promoter of their sophomore album _Still Not Getting Any_ Tours in 2004/2005/2006; and of their third album _Not Just A One Night Stand_. Therefore, he knew how much of a hard worker Chuck was and believed that if anyone could convince Pierre it would be him.  
  
“Glad you have some confidence in me.” Chuck sighed and put his glasses in his shirt pocket. “It’s just that Pierre hasn’t wanted anything to do with Simple Plan…not in so many years.”  
  
“Well, you need him to want to be part of this. Or it won’t work.”  
  
“I know that, Andy. I’ll work on it.” Glancing at the clock, he frowned slightly. “I could call him now. He’ll still be here.”  
  
Andy blinked and pressed a hand against the desk. “He’s in Toronto?”  
  
“ _Oui_. He and his daughter are staying at the Hilton.”  
  
“That’s where you’re staying, right?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Why don’t you just go see him, then?”  
  
Chuck turned away gazing around the large office. There were posters of many of the bands that were under Atlantic Records label. His eyes settled on an old Simple Plan poster. He studied it absently then swung back round to Andy.  
  
“You’re right. I should.” Chuck nodded to himself. “I’ll call you?”  
  
Andy nodded. “As soon as possible.”  
  
Chuck breathed out slowly. “I’ll call you by the end of this coming week.”  
  
He stood up and walked to the door. Then he remembered something. Hesitating he glanced back at Andy who was gazing contemplatively into space. “Andy?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“The album?”  
  
Andy pushed his glasses up to his eyes and smiled the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes becoming deeper. “Don’t worry, Chuck. We promised you a Greatest Hits Album. And we never go back on our promises.”  
  
Chuck nodded a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Thankyou…”  
  
 ** _The Hilton  
  
Room 245  
  
9:50 AM_**  
  
“So, when was this photo taken? Looks like you’re in some bar…?”  
  
Chloe and Pierre were sitting on the large lounge in the hotel room. They finally had the scrapbook open between them. The photo Chloe was indicating was one that Pierre didn’t even remember having been taken. Pat was in the picture and it looked like he had been holding the camera so it was obviously just one of his spontaneous shots.  
  
Shaking his head, he glanced at his daughter who was gazing expectantly at him. “I’m not sure when that was taken…your uncle took so many photo’s of your mother and I over the years that it’s hard to remember. But judging by my hairstyle it was probably around…2004.”  
  
Chloe giggled. “You had different hairstyles per year?”  
  
“Nah. Not really. Just whatever took my fancy.” Pierre shrugged and made to turn the page.  
  
Chloe stopped him for a moment gazing longer at the photo. “You can see that Uncle Pat and Mom are related…”  
  
Pierre smiled. “ _Oui_ …they both look like your grandma Elena.”  
  
His daughter nodded and turned the page over. She blinked. It was a photo of her father, mother and Chuck. Again, it looked like they were at a bar of some kind.  
  
Chloe couldn’t help but point out to Pierre, giggling, “Uh, Dad…you look a bit drunk there.”  
  
Pierre laughed at her observation. That photo he did remember. “Yeah, that was at Pat’s 26th birthday bash. He insisted that I get drunk. Told me it’d be fun.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. “Was it?”  
  
“Fun? Yeah, I had a great time. Got completely wasted.”  
  
“You?”  
  
“ _Oui_. Is that too difficult for you to imagine, hun?”  
  
Chloe shook her head yes. “That’s so immature and I can’t see you being immature, Dad. You’re so…serious.”  
  
Pierre laughed his dark eyes sparkling yet he was holding back a little. Chloe didn’t notice. The thing was he wasn’t being entirely honest with his daughter. The night that photo of he, Lachelle and Chuck had been taken was at Patrick’s 26th birthday but the truth was that, the reason Pierre had been drunk was because he had initiated several drinking games.  
  
And he had proceeded to lose in all the challenges meaning he ended up drinking the most out of everyone who had been at the party. Totally irresponsible but since he had been in his twenties and in a band it went with the territory. He didn’t mention any of this to his daughter though.  
  
Turning to the next page the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted them. Pierre frowned and pushed up off the lounge.  
  
Opening the door, he blinked in surprise. “Chuck?”  
  
“Hey, can I come in?” Chuck stood nervously in the doorway hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.  
  
Pierre stepped back so he could enter. “Sure. Come in.” He grinned faintly.  
  
Chuck walked in and glanced at Chloe who closed the scrapbook and placed it on the coffee table. “Hey, Chuck. How’re you?”  
  
“I’m good, Chloe. Heard you had a good time with Dan yesterday.”  
  
“Yeah? He tell you?”  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
Chloe smiled then stood up grabbing her book. “Um, Dad…I’m just going to go out on the balcony…”  
  
The room they were in had a small terrace where Chloe liked to lean over and gaze at the city. Pierre nodded to her as she wandered out the glass door, sliding it closed almost all the way behind her. She left a tiny crack in the door mindful of the flow of fresh air into the room.  
  
Once she was outside Pierre turned to his friend, smirking. “So, I’m guessing this isn’t just a social call.”  
  
Chuck shrugged slightly as he took a seat on the lounge. “Maybe it is.”  
  
“Chuck. I know you. If you’d only wanted a chat you would’ve called me.” Pierre stood in front of him arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
Chuck glanced casually around the hotel room gathering his thoughts before he responded, “I guess you’re curious as to why I came to Toronto?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “No. Not really. I did say to Chloe whether she knew if Realtors had conferences.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Of course we do. Every lucrative business does. But that’s not the reason I came here.” He took a deep breath then plunged straight in before he lost his nerve. “I went and saw Andy Karp at Atlantic Records.”  
  
“About?” Even though the news surprised him, Pierre carefully kept his tone neutral, face expressionless.  
  
Chuck met his steady gaze and sucked on his bottom lip. _Slowly, Comeau…don’t scare him off_ …He sat back resting his hands on his knees. “We discussed releasing a Greatest Hits Album.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Chuck frowned realising his friend wasn’t going to make this any easier for him. Gripping the starched material of his pants, he dropped his gaze. The last time he’d felt anything like this around Pierre was when Pierre had decided to distance himself from the band. That had been difficult for all of the guys to take. Obviously harder for some than others as was the case for David.  
  
It had affected Chuck a little differently. He had decided to let it go. Leave Pierre to live his life his own way. It wasn’t affecting their friendship. He and Pierre still managed to have a good time whenever they spent time with each other. Yet, now that stood in the way of Chuck reaching his goal. He knew that he was risking his friendship with Pierre if he forced the issue but he knew that he had to take the chance.  
  
Shifting on the lounge, he stood and paced over to the television and leaned against the cabinet. “We also discussed the possibility of…reforming the band.” There, it was said. Now he just had to wait for Pierre’s response.  
  
On the balcony, Chloe was sitting with her back propped up against the glass door; eyes closed just listening to the distant sounds of traffic in the street below. Her father and Chuck’s conversation filtered pleasantly and unnoticed through the crack in the doorway. Unnoticed until the tone of her father’s voice changed.  
  
“ _What?_ You can’t be serious.” His voice had tightened and Chloe detected an angry note in Pierre’s voice.  
  
She frowned and moved so her ear was closer to the crack.  
  
“I am. Andy thinks it’s a great idea. But he says - ”  
  
“What did he say, Comeau? What? That you need to get _me_ on side? Is that it?”  
  
Chloe scowled even more curious as to what they were talking about. Who was Andy? And on side of what? She listened carefully hoping to glean some insight.  
  
“Not in so many words.” Now Chuck’s voice had tensed. “It’s just it’d be a bit hard to reform the band without you. You are the lead singer. The voice of Simple Plan.”  
  
“Fuck that, Comeau. I gave all that up years and years ago. I haven’t got time to be fooling around. I’ve got my life to live, my daughter to raise. My career.”  
  
“Yeah? Once upon a time music was your career.”  
  
Chloe’s eyes widened as she listened.  
  
When her father next spoke, his voice was shaking. “Yeah, once upon a time…this is not a bloody fairy tale. We couldn’t live like that forever. I realised that. You obviously did as well. You wouldn’t be in the business you’re in if you didn’t.”  
  
Chuck snapped back. “Yes but at least I didn’t hide my past from the people I care most about.”  
  
The abrupt silence that stretched between them, and encroached Chloe’s space on the balcony, was deathly. A shiver raced down Chloe’s spine and then realisation dawned on her. Chuck was talking about her.  
  
Her Dad had been keeping a secret from _her_. Simple Plan? Her father was the lead singer of _Simple Plan?_ She knew of the band. How could she not? She was heavily into that style of music and had heard some of their songs whenever the radio stations played classic songs from the early noughties. But obviously she didn’t know much about the band itself and to find out her father had been in the band and he had never told her. That hurt.  
  
 _Why…?_ That was the question spiralling through her mind. Why hadn’t he told her? Was he ashamed? Did he just not want her to know? Did he not trust her with that information? Whatever the reason it still hurt.  
  
Chloe trembled and buried her face against her knees not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. But she was unable to block it out. She could hear them start talking again and at each word, she tightened her arms around her knees.  
  
“You had to bring that up. I had my reasons for not telling her.”  
  
“Care to enlighten me, Bouvier?”  
  
“No. It’s none of your business.”  
  
“Isn’t that what you told David?”  
  
Pierre’s tone was now harder than Chloe had ever heard it. “Don’t bring him into this. That’s none of your concern either.”  
  
“Really? That’s not how I see it. Other than Kristina I’m the one person he turned to after you burned him.”  
  
“Well more power to you, Comeau.” Pierre’s voice grated harshly. “I’m done with this conversation. Get out.”  
  
Chloe heard the sound of scrabbled footsteps as her father had obviously grabbed Chuck and was pushing him toward the door.  
  
“Pierre - ” Chuck protested.  
  
Pierre cut him off, the sound of the door opening reaching Chloe’s ears. “I want nothing to do with your little scheme. Just learn to live with it. Simple Plan is in my past and that’s where it’s going to stay.”  
  
The sound of the door slamming caused Chloe to shudder and then she couldn’t take it anymore. She bolted upright and burst back into the room. Before Pierre could react to his daughter’s abrupt entrance, she had grabbed her phone, her bag, ramming her clothes into it and ran out of the room the door swinging on its hinges.  
  
 ** _Room 346  
  
10:15AM_**  
  
Daniel was slumped on the lounge flipping through the channels on the television when he heard the door to the room burst open. Before he could respond a body collapsed next to him.  
  
He glanced over and blinked in surprise. “Chloe?”  
  
She lifted her gaze to his. He was shocked to see tears welling at the corners of her eyes. His friend rarely ever cried, and he wondered what had upset her so much. Daniel reached out and gently brushed a wayward lock of black hair from her face.  
  
“What happened?” he asked softly, not really expecting an answer, just asking for the sake of saying something.  
  
Chloe shook her head and knuckled the tears away from her eyes. “He lied to me, Danny…all my life…he’s lied to me…”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Dad.” She sniffled.  
  
Daniel blinked realising instantly what his best friend was referring to. Taking a slow steady breath he mulled over his own choices before responding. He could tell her that he didn’t understand what she was talking about, or he could come clean and tell her that he had always known about Pierre’s involvement with the band.  
  
Deciding to go with the latter, Daniel turned to face his friend, pulling his legs up on the lounge. “You’re talking about the band, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Simple Plan. You know about this?”  
  
“Chloe, you knew my Dad was in a band.”  
  
“Wasn’t that…uh…Reset?”  
  
Daniel nodded carefully. “ _Oui_ , that was his first band…he and…your dad…formed Reset when they were in High School.”  
  
Chloe blinked, she was already too shaken to be anymore shocked than she was by that revelation. “Dad was in Reset,” she repeated flatly.  
  
Her best friend nodded again, this time a little more confidently. “Yes…then my dad and he had a falling out for awhile. Dad quit Reset, then shortly after that Pierre quit and David took Pierre’s place in Reset.”  
  
Chloe held up a hand to stop him. “Hang on…hang on…Aline’s dad was in Reset too?”  
  
“Didn’t you know?”  
  
“No. I mean I knew he was in a band but I didn’t know it was Reset.”  
  
For a moment, Daniel didn’t understand what she was getting at and then he realised. “Oh. Well, he’s not famous for being in that band.”  
  
“Huh? But he’s an ex-rocker…?”  
  
“Yeah, but he isn’t famous because of Reset.” Daniel was trying to give her hints but she wasn’t picking up on them. Not that he could blame her she was probably overwhelmed by the fact that her father had been in a band.  
  
Glancing at her he watched as she stared down at her hands twisting them together as she attempted to take in everything she had just heard. Hesitantly he moved closer to her so his thigh brushed against hers. Chloe’s eyes flickered up to his and she smiled almost shyly. He smiled back and before he could stop to think about it, he reached out and took one of her hands in his own.  
  
She stiffened for a second but then she gripped his hand back. “Dan…what are you saying?”  
  
He breathed in sharply before replying. “Simple Plan consisted of five members. Your father – lead singer; my Dad – drummer; Sebastien Lefebvre – guitar and backing vocals; Jeff Stinco – lead guitar; and David Desrosiers – bass and backing vocals.” He licked his lips before adding, “And your Uncle Pat was the band manager, Merch and web guy. He also did a lot of filming for the band as well.”  
  
Chloe trembled her grip tightening on Daniel’s hand. “Why…why didn’t Dad tell me about all this?”  
  
“I don’t know…you’ll have to ask him.”  
  
She shook her head vehemently. “No…Dan, I can’t do that…he might refuse…” Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I can’t go back there…I…can’t…”  
  
Daniel shifted and pulled her into his arms; she didn’t resist, curling her legs beneath her and leaning into his hold.  
  
“Could I go back with you and Chuck…?” Chloe whispered her voice muffled in the folds of his T-shirt.  
  
“Um…sure…but maybe you should talk to your dad…”  
  
“No. Dan.” She breathed deep. “I’ll…talk to him when we get back home…”  
  
Daniel sighed. “Okay. I’ll ask my Dad. I don’t think he’ll have much trouble changing your flight for you.”  
  
Chloe smiled and shifted out of his hold and leaned her head back against the lounge. “Thanks…”  
  
“No problem.” Yawning, Daniel switched off the television and turned to look at his friend. “Chloe, can I ask you something?”  
  
Without looking at him, she nodded.  
  
“Why don’t you like Aline?”  
  
Chloe blinked and stared at him.  
  
“Why would you like her?” she countered sharply.  
  
“Because she’s funny, and easy to talk to. So are you. You have so much more in common than you realise.”  
  
“Oh? Like her and my dads’ being in a band together?”  
  
“Um, yeah, there’s that. But I mean Ali herself is a lot like you.”  
  
“If you’re suggesting that I’m stuck-up…”  
  
“No,” Dan interrupted. “That’s just a front. She’s not really like that at all.”  
  
Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “You like her.”  
  
“No. No way. At least, not like that. She’s just one of my closest friends.”  
  
“Same as me?”  
  
Daniel looked down at that and rubbed his hand over his knee. “Well, um…I guess…”  
  
“You guess? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Daniel lifted his eyes back to hers and just looked into them, not saying anything.  
  
Chloe stared back wondering what he was thinking. “Dan?”  
  
“Well…I uh…was kinda hoping our friendship was more than just…that. Y’know? That it meant something…more…”  
  
Chloe stared at him her mind spinning as it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her. Myriad emotions flashed through her mind and she didn’t know what to do with them, except for one that she realised that she’d always had.  
  
Swallowing she dipped her head almost shyly and murmured low. “I like you too, Danny…”  
  
Daniel grinned and he reached out to grab her hand. “You do?”  
  
“ _Oui_. In fact, I have for a long time. I just never really thought about it. Guess I took our friendship for granted…”  
  
“Yeah? Me too, I guess.”  
  
“So.”  
  
“Yeah.” They both stared at each other for a moment then cracked up laughing.  
  
Chuck walked in then. “What’s so amusing, kids?”  
  
“Oh, hey, Dad.” Daniel had a silly little grin on his face, mirrored in Chloe’s expression.  
  
“Yeah, hey, Chuck.”  
  
Chuck blinked. “What are you doing here, Chloe?”  
  
“I was wondering if I could go home with you.”  
  
“Sure. Have you asked your dad?”  
  
She looked at Dan for support.  
  
“Um, Dad…he’s the reason she wants to come with us.”  
  
Chuck sat on the edge of the coffee table. “How do you mean?”  
  
“I heard you and Dad…back there…”  
  
“I see. You’ll have to talk to him at some stage.” He added before she could speak, “But I’m not going to tell you what you should do. That’s up to you. I’d be quite happy to have you stay with us. If you let me at least tell Pierre you’re with us, so he doesn’t freak out.”  
  
Chloe sighed. “Okay. But I can’t talk to him…”  
  
“That’s fine. Look, you’re like the daughter I never had…I’ll do anything to help you out.”  
  
“Thanks, Chuck.”  
  
“Jeeze, Dad…why aren’t you so nice to me?” Daniel pretended to be put out.  
  
Chuck just laughed and stood up. “I’ll go change your flight so you’re with us, Chloe. When were you going?”  
  
“This afternoon…3 PM.”  
  
“Hah, that’s the same one we’re on. I’ll just change your seat. Okay?”  
  
Chloe nodded then leaned her head against Daniel’s shoulder. Her friend smiled and absently stroked a strand of hair from her face.  
  
Chuck turned away to find his phone a small smile flickering across his lips. He’d been wondering when Chloe and Dan would start getting closer. It had been obvious to Katie and he, and even Pierre, that the two of them liked each other. Yet, it hadn’t clicked in their brains because they had always been friends.  
  
Ever since they were in diapers, they had been together. In and out of each other’s homes. Chuck finally found his cell phone and disappeared into the other room leaving Chloe and Dan alone once more.  
  
Chloe yawned and rolled her neck before leaning her head against Daniel’s shoulder.  
  
He smiled and stretched a little before grabbing up the remote. “I saw some old re-runs of a show that might interest you…”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Ever hear of a show called Damage Control?”  
  
“Nope? Is that on MTV?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s kind of like Punk’d. Except it’s not celebrities.”  
  
“Oh…is it on now?”  
  
Dan flicked on the television just in time to see the ad for the shows coming up in the next hour. “Yeah…starts in five minutes.” He grinned at Chloe. “Watch this.”  
  
Chloe shuffled closer as she kept her eyes riveted on the screen. Her eyes widened as the opening credits rolled. There on the screen, looking much younger, handsome, and with the cheekiest expression on his face, was her father.  
  
He turned to the camera and grinned. “Pierre to the rescue!”  
  
 ** _Toronto Domestic Airport  
  
Same Day 2:23 PM_**  
  
Pierre stood at the boarding gate sunglasses hiding his eyes from the people standing around him. He watched silently as Chuck appeared with Dan and Chloe in tow. His heart tightened in his chest as he watched his daughter, who had her head bent close to Dan’s shock of blonde hair as they spoke quietly to each other.  
  
He shifted his grip on his briefcase and tried not to look at them. However, his gaze kept getting drawn to them until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Turning as casually as possible he made his way over to them. Chuck saw him first and nodded slightly. Pierre scowled at him. Daniel looked away from Chloe his eyes meeting her father’s. He shrugged toward him then nudged Chloe.  
  
She looked at Pierre for a long moment then turned her back on him and muttered without looking around again. “I can’t talk to him, Dan…”  
  
Her friend sighed and looked sympathetically at Pierre. “Sorry, Pierre…”  
  
“No…it’s fine…” Pierre brushed a hand through his hair. “Call me…when you get home.”  
  
Chloe lifted a shoulder in acknowledgement. Her father turned and walked back to where he had been standing, just as their flight was called.  
  
“Will you?” Daniel leaned close to whisper in Chloe’s ear as they made their way to the boarding gate.  
  
“Will I what?”  
  
“Call him?”  
  
She blinked, and then shook her head. “I need a few days…”  
  
He nodded and squeezed her arm gently. “Well, it’s your decision. I’m not going to push you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Heh, what are friends for?”  
  
“Um, for annoying?” Chloe giggled as she handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant, who scanned it before giving it back and wishing her a pleasant flight.  
  
Snorting, Daniel placed a hand at the small of her back and propelled her gently through the doorway, down the gangway and onto the plane.


	8. Heartache Tonight

_**Montreal  
  
Monday Noon  
  
Beaubois High School**_  
  
“So, what is your music project on?”  
  
Chloe, Dan and Aline were sitting in the music room eating their lunch whilst going over their assignments.  
  
“Mine’s on my Dad.” Aline shrugged slightly. “I’m concentrating on his early days in Simple Plan.”  
  
Chloe blinked but said nothing. Dan draped an arm casually over her shoulder as he rolled his eyes. “I’d do mine on my Dad…but I think Good Charlotte’s history is much more interesting.”  
  
“What about you, Chloe?” Aline tilted her head to the side.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“You should do it on Pierre.”  
  
“No. That’d be too weird…” She turned and leaned her head against Dan’s shoulder and sighed.  
  
Chloe had woken up that morning in the Comeau’s spare room. Dan’s room was directly opposite and she’d been able to hear him talking to Chuck about some random thing. She had felt disjointed, as if she didn’t belong anywhere as she had lain there.  
  
But then later as she had eaten breakfast sitting with her friend and his family she had felt happy. And she didn’t want to ruin that feeling by thinking about her dad.  
  
She sighed again and Daniel looked down at her. “You okay?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I’m fine, Daniel.”  
  
Aline snorted. “Don’t lie.”  
  
“Who said I was lying?” Chloe’s eyes flashed angrily toward the other girl.  
  
“You’re pissed because your dad didn’t tell you the truth.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, obviously my Dad was ashamed of himself. And I don’t want to deal with that.”  
  
Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “You got that wrong…but I’m not the one who needs to convince you of that.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Chloe, talk to him,” Aline suggested softly.  
  
“No. Anyway, since when did you have the right to tell me what to do?” Chloe still wasn’t used to having the other girl be nice to her. “And where’s Steph?”  
  
“She’s sick.”  
  
“Oh. So, while she’s sick, you’re going to hang with us losers?”  
  
“You’re not a loser, Chloe.”  
  
“Well, _she_ seems to think I am.”  
  
“She doesn’t know you.”  
  
“And you _do_?”  
  
Lightly, Daniel touched his hand to Chloe’s arm. “Cool it. She’s trying.”  
  
Chloe groaned. “Danny…”  
  
Aline looked down at her notebook, tucking a lock of straight black hair behind her ear. Then she lifted her gaze again, brown eyes serious. “Look, I never really had anything against you. I just never understood why your dad never told you about Simple Plan.”  
  
“Oh…so you knew?”  
  
“ _Oui_. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hah, no need to be. It’s not like you were the one not telling me the truth.” Chloe was bitter.  
  
“You should give your dad a chance.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Dan and Aline looked at each other.  
  
“Don’t do that, guys. I don’t want you to feel sorry for me.”  
  
“We’re not,” Dan smirked faintly. “Look, humour us. Do your assignment on your dad…it’ll be interesting.”  
  
“Yeah, be objective about it. Pretend that he’s someone you don’t know.”  
  
Chloe laughed harshly. “Oh, that won’t be too hard. I feel like I’ve been living with a fucking stranger all my life.”  
  
Aline winced. “Harsh.”  
  
Shaking her head, Chloe relented. “Alright…if it’ll make you happy…”  
  
“And you,” Dan whispered, pressing his lips against her hair.  
  
She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Aline bowed her head over her own work once more, a satisfied smile darting across her face, a sense that something good had just happened. At any rate, it was a start.  
  
The three teens remained in silence for the rest of lunch quietly working until the bell for afternoon classes rang.  
  
 ** _Pierre’s Office  
  
3 PM_**  
  
“Eleanor, where are those files I left on my desk this morning?” Pierre stood with his hands planted firmly against the top of his desk an expression of frustration showing in his dark eyes.  
  
Eleanor sat on the chair in front of him riffling through her own file glancing up at his terse question. “There were no files there.”  
  
“Yes there were. They were right here.” Pierre punctuated the final word with a loud thud of his palm against the wooden desktop.  
  
She flinched. “I haven’t seen them.” Eleanor frowned at him worriedly.  
  
Ever since he had walked in that morning, Pierre had been tense, preoccupied. She hadn’t managed to find out what was troubling him, except that it had something to do with his daughter. Well, Eleanor assumed that was the case because for some reason the photo of Chloe that usually had pride of place on the top of Pierre’s computer was no longer there.  
  
“Well, find them!” Pierre practically yelled at her causing her to almost jump out of her skin in fright.  
  
Quickly, Eleanor got to her feet. “Okay, Pierre…okay…relax…I’ll go down to reception just in case they got picked up by accident.”  
  
Pierre slumped back onto his own chair and picked up his pen scowling at it. “No one was supposed to touch them.” His voice was tight, strained. “I _told_ you to leave them.”  
  
“I didn’t touch them, Pierre.”  
  
“No? Well, I want them here. Now.” He stared hard at her.  
  
Eleanor sighed and backed out of the office. “I’ll find them.” She escaped the office.  
  
Sean was standing outside, leaning casually against the wall. “What was all that yelling?”  
  
She glanced toward the young man and smirked. “Pierre blowing a gasket. Come with, I’ll tell you all about it.”  
  
Sean rolled his eyes and fell into step with the woman. “He’s well past his used-by date, I say.”  
  
“Sean…”  
  
“I’m sorry, Eleanor. I know he’s your partner…but don’t you think you’re much better suited to his position. He’s too soft. And that whole business with that band…Man of the Hour. You should have taken control of that contract.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“No. Not perhaps.” The young man stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She glanced at him her eyes meeting his brilliant green gaze. She felt a shiver course down her spine. At 34, she was nine years older than Sean and she knew she shouldn’t feel the way she did about him. But she couldn’t help it.  
  
Sean Roche was one extremely good-looking young man. His ash blonde hair fell in silky waves around his face, nobly arched nose sat slightly crooked above his mouth. His lips were full and totally kissable. And those eyes, they were so green that they almost looked otherworldly.  
  
His gaze locked with hers as he gripped her arm gently. “You need to get control of this, no matter what happens.”  
  
“But he’s my superior, Sean.”  
  
Sean shook his head. “You’re a resourceful woman. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Unless of course you don’t want that promotion?”  
  
Eleanor blushed. It wasn’t often that she was caught out. She wondered how he had known what it was she was aiming for. In fact, she hadn’t thought about her pending promotion in a long time.  
  
Pierre didn’t know but the ‘higher authority’ had been priming her for a much better position in the company. That was why she had been pushing for the job that her partner had snagged from beneath her feet. Sighing, she quickened her pace along the corridor. Sean remained by her side the whole way.  
  
“Have you any suggestions for me, Roche?”  
  
Sean’s lip curled slightly a wicked glint in his eyes. “Maybe…”  
  
“Wish to enlighten me?”  
  
Sean smirked. “How bout we go have coffee?”  
  
“Uh…I have to get some documents for Pierre first…” Eleanor smiled faintly at him, her heart thudding in her chest.  
  
He smiled and brushed a hand through her short hair. “Meet you in the foyer in ten?”  
  
She whispered. “Can’t wait.”  
  
 ** _Café Le Roche  
  
3:30 PM_**  
  
“I’ve noticed Pierre looks a little overworked. You should get the ‘powers-that-be’ to put him on permanent leave.”  
  
Eleanor blinked. “Permanent?”  
  
“ _Oui_. Before the old sucker dies of a heart attack.”  
  
“Sean, he’s only 50. He doesn’t smoke…he eats healthily…”  
  
“So? They say stress can kill you.” Sean smiled coldly through the steam of his coffee.  
  
They were sitting outside Café Le Roche at a small table, sipping their Lattes as they talked. The sky was streaked with clouds but the sun was still winking down at them.  
  
Eleanor sighed. “Would that bother you so much?”  
  
“What? If Pierre died of a heart attack?”  
  
“Mhm.” She breathed deep and leaned her elbows on the table. “I mean…he annoys me. But I wouldn’t wish him dead.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Sean, if it weren’t for Pierre, I would never have got my job in the first place. He was…is a good boss.”  
  
He leaned over to take her hand in his. “Yes, but as long as he remains in the position of power you’ll never get any further in your career.”  
  
“Well, then I think your idea of a permanent vacation sounds good.” Eleanor’s voice trembled.  
  
“Great, now we just have to figure out how we’re going to do this.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Yes, I’m the brains here.”  
  
Eleanor pursed her lips. “I’m older than you.”  
  
Sean relented. “We’ll come up with something together.”  
  
She smiled pleasantly and sighed in content, breathing in the refreshing aroma of coffee. “So…”  
  
“I heard you didn’t like my singing.” The young man quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Eleanor flushed. “I was joking.”  
  
“Nah, you weren’t. But, I get that all the time. I must admit I’m not very good.” Sean leaned back on his chair and clasped his hands behind his head.  
  
Eleanor blinked, her eyes drawn involuntarily to the muscles in his arms. Shaking her head, she laughed self-consciously. “We should get back.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“We’re still within working hours, Sean.”  
  
He looked miffed. “Wanna wag?”  
  
Eleanor laughed. “We’re not in high school anymore, Sean.”  
  
“I guess not.” He smirked playfully.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Be serious. We have to act like nothing’s going on.”  
  
“You mean that we weren’t even together?”  
  
“Exactly. It wouldn’t do for anyone to know that we’ve spoken.”  
  
Standing, Sean looked down at her a frown marring his features. “I’ll go back first then.”  
  
She nodded. “Call me tonight, after work. You have my card.”  
  
Sean touched his fingers to his forehead in salute then turned and strode away. Eleanor remained seated, signalling to the waitperson for the bill.  
  
 ** _Pierre’s office  
  
5 PM_**  
  
Paper rustled as Pierre flicked through the manila file set open in front of him. He was going over the Man of the Hour contract before it was ready to be signed. Everything seemed to be in good order. All he needed now was the signature of the executive manager and it would be all good.  
  
Glancing toward the clock, he silently groaned. He knew that he should stop work and just go home; he was feeling the beginnings of a migraine. Yet, he was putting off returning to an empty apartment. It was lonely without his daughter around.  
  
Clenching his jaw, he pushed thoughts of Chloe from his mind and peered down at the stark pages staring back at him. Rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes he tried to read. However, he found that he had read the one line three times already.  
  
Letting out a frustrated noise, he thrust the file away from him, watching absently as it slid off the desk and onto the floor. Gazing blankly at the folder, he didn’t hear the door to the office opening.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He blinked and let his gaze focus on the secretary who was standing before the desk. “Hmmm?”  
  
“Ms DeAraugo wanted me to tell you that she had to leave early…”  
  
“That’s fine.” Pierre stood up and walked around the desk to retrieve the file. “It is 5 O’clock. I’m usually the last one here, anyway.” He smiled wearily at the secretary. “Go home. I’ll lock up before I leave.”  
  
“Are you sure…?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “ _Oui_. I’ll be a while yet…not expecting you to stay past 5:30.”  
  
“Thankyou, sir.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The secretary hurried out of the office, leaving him alone once more.  
  
Standing with the file in his hands, Pierre stared out the window. It was already dark. Streetlights winked at him through the thick glass. He walked over to lean his forehead against the cool glass and gazed down at the street.  
  
Breathing in deeply Pierre mulled over everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He felt a tightening in his chest, and with a moan stumbled back to his chair and leaned his face in his hands. Closing his eyes tightly, he was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of nausea.  
  
“ _Merde_ …” Pierre swore softly.  
  
The sudden, loud, intrusive ringing of the office phone, made his temples throb. Holding one hand to his forehead, he grabbed the phone switching it onto speakerphone, with the other. “Pierre speaking…”  
  
 _“Who? Open your mouth when you’re talking, man.”_  
  
“David?” Pierre automatically squinted as if the other man was in the room with him and just couldn’t see him.  
  
 _“Yeah, you said you were going to call me…”_  
  
“Right…yes…look, this really isn’t a good time…”  
  
Hesitation on the other end of the line. Then: _“You okay…? You sound sick?”_  
  
“Are you asking me that?” Pierre grimaced, kneading his fingertips into his scalp, attempting to alleviate the dull ache.  
  
 _“Um…no. You do sound sick…or something.”_  
  
“Or something…” Pierre grumbled, as he managed to slip the file back into the drawer and shut his briefcase where it had been left open on his desk.  
  
 _“I should call back.”_ This time David’s comment was just that, a comment. Not a query.  
  
“Uh huh…I’d appreciate it.”  
  
 _“Um…you’re welcome…uh…Aspirin is good…”_  
  
“Not for migraines it isn’t,” Pierre sighed. “Look, I’ll call you back, okay?”  
  
 _“Sure. Don’t forget.”_  
  
“I won’t. I promise.” Pierre hung up before David could respond.  
  
Leaning forward in his chair, he felt another wave of nausea wash through him. The pressure in his chest was still there and it was making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
 _Tabernack_ … Pierre smeared a hand over his face. _Time to go home…_  
  
Carefully, he stood up. Remaining still for several minutes, he felt his breathing ease and his chest relax. Then, grabbing his briefcase and tucking it under his arm, he scanned the office before locking up for the night.  
  
 ** _Desrosiers’ Residence  
  
8:30PM_**  
  
“What! Damn it, Pierre! Are you serious? She just upped and left? So, where is she now? At Chuck’s? Well, that’s okay then…No! I’m not saying that. Just…no…look, I could say ‘I told you so’ but what good would that do? I can tell you’re upset by it and me saying that won’t change anything. Uh huh…do you want me to come over? No? Fine…that’s…um okay…yeah…I guess not.”  
  
Kristina stood in the doorway of the living room, watching her husband talking on the phone. David sat with the palm of one hand leaning against his forehead as he spoke quietly. “I know…Pierre…I had no right…heh…yeh I guess you could say I’m kinda sorry. Only sort of. What did you say exactly?”  
  
He nodded slowly at whatever Pierre was saying on the other end of the line.  
  
Kristina came and sat next to him resting a hand gently on his shoulder. David glanced at her smiling faintly then turned back to the conversation. “You mean you didn’t actually tell her? What? Oh…you and Chuck were having an argument and she overheard you? _Merde_ …that’s not cool…”  
  
He fell silent once more.  
  
Pierre’s voice could be heard coming from the speaker; it sounded tinny, yet there was obvious distress in his tone. _“…not cool! Understatement of the year, Desrosiers…how the hell do you think I feel…being shut out by my own daughter…I did nothing wrong…just because I didn’t tell her the truth. If Chuck hadn’t shown up I might have been able to tell her properly…I never meant for her to find out like that…I had it planned so differently…I don’t need this, David…I don’t…with this and work…and everything else…ugh…this is all just fucking crap…excuse my French…”_  
  
David blinked; Kristina raised her eyebrows and looked at him wondering how he was going to respond to Pierre’s tirade.  
  
“Nothing wrong with your French…” He murmured.  
  
Pierre cracked it. _“You’re not even fucking listening to me! Did you even…screw it…I don’t need this…”_  
  
Before David could defend his stance, the dial tone sounded in his ear.  
  
“ _Merde_ …” His first proper conversation with Pierre in over 14 years and it ended up like this. He looked at his wife and gripped her hand. “I’m going over there…”  
  
“I’ll come with,” Kristina whispered.  
  
David nodded and stood up to leave. “Ali!”  
  
Aline peered over the banister at the top of the stairs. “Yeah, Dad?”  
  
“Your mother and I are going down to Pierre’s…”  
  
“Oh?” She blinked. “You know Chloe’s at the Comeau’s?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …that’s why we’re going to see Pierre.”  
  
“Right…well…I’ll just stay here.”  
  
David nodded, he felt like he was nodding non-stop, as he grabbed up his car keys and raced out the door. Kristina, picking up her purse on the way, hurried after him.  
  
Ten minutes later, the couple were racing up the stairs in the apartment complex that Pierre and his daughter lived in. The building had an elevator but David wasn’t going to risk it being broken down like the last time he’d tried to use it. Coming to a halt outside the large wooden door to the Bouvier’s David rapped urgently on the door. Nothing.  
  
“ _Merde_ …” He pressed his ear against the doorjamb frowning. Then he yelled through the keyhole. “Pierre!”  
  
Still nothing. Kristina leaned passed him and tried the doorknob. The door swung open. David blinked. He glanced worriedly at his wife. There had to be something really wrong if Pierre had left the front door unlocked; he was usually extremely security conscious.  
  
Carefully, David eased the door open. Stepping across the welcome mat he gazed around the neat entrance hall. There was a coat rack with four knobs with only one jacket and a hat hanging on it. An umbrella was propped neatly at the base.  
  
“Wow…neat freak…” He murmured absently.  
  
“Where do you think he is?” Kristina said in hushed tones.  
  
David rubbed his jaw and headed down the hallway toward the kitchen. He knew his way, even though it had been many years since he’d set foot in the apartment. He still remembered the day Pierre had bought the place.  
  
It had been a huge thing, because it was the first place that Pierre had bought for himself without parental input. There’d been a huge housewarming party and they’d drunk a lot of beer. Needless to say, none of them really remembered that night other than it had happened.  
  
As they entered the small kitchen, David thought he heard a soft moan coming from the other side of the counter. Scowling he walked around then stopped in his tracks sharply drawing in his breath.  
  
Pierre was sitting on the floor an open bottle of pills on the floor next to him. His head was leaning back against the cupboard door. He looked shocking. His dark eyes were gazing unblinkingly down at the floor. His grey hair was matted with sweat. His skin was awfully pale. The buttons of his shirt were open and skewiff. His breath was coming in short gasps.  
  
“ _Tabernack_ …” David swiftly strode forward and picked up the bottle.  
  
Turning it to read the label, he grimaced. _Zomig_. Migraine pills. “Pierre…Pierre?”  
  
Pierre blinked and squinted up at him. “David? What are you…doing here?”  
  
He shook his head. “What the hell are you doing, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre moaned and looked down again. “Had a migraine…”  
  
“Oh, and you think a whole bottle of these’ll help? Damn it, Pierre! You’re going to kill yourself.”  
  
The bigger man shrugged. “At least my head won’t hurt anymore…”  
  
“Jesus. Think about what you’re doing, man…” David crouched down in front of him. “What about Chloe? Imagine how she’d feel.”  
  
Pierre shook his head angrily. “She doesn’t care.”  
  
“God! She’s your fucking daughter. Of course she cares.”  
  
“Then where is she, David? Huh! Not here, eh?”  
  
David sighed and shifted his weight so he could sit next to him. Kristina hovered in the doorway just waiting.  
  
“Well?” Pierre snapped.  
  
“Well, what?”  
  
“Where is she if she cares so fucking much?”  
  
“You tell me, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre groaned and passed the palm of his hand across his face. “I didn’t even get a chance to explain to her…Chuck just…ugh…he just came in and started crapping on about the band…and how he wants to bring us all back together…and Chloe overheard and she…and she…” His voice trailed off and for a moment David couldn’t understand why.  
  
And then in the quietness he heard a soft sobbing noise. Pierre was crying.  
  
The big man who David knew for his cockiness, toughness and ability to laugh off any sticky situation was weeping audibly, shoulders hunched up, pounding his fist slowly against the floor. “Stupid…stupid…stupid…”  
  
“Pierre…” David grabbed his arm. “Stop that. That won’t help…”  
  
Pierre pulled away and glared at him, eyes red-rimmed. “Who the hell let you in here, anyway?”  
  
“The door was open.”  
  
“ _Merde_ …” Pierre groaned and held his hands to his face. “So stupid…”  
  
David didn’t know what to say and so he sank into silent thought. This was a situation he had never expected to find himself in. Especially not after having spoken to Pierre for so long. He’d envisioned their reconciliation a lot differently to this. He’d imagined first and foremost that it would have been a happy occasion, with a lot of laughter and perhaps some exclamations of forgiveness.  
  
Never did he ever think it would be something tragic that would bring them together. He was jerked rudely out of his stupor when Pierre grabbed the bottle of pills from his hand and shuffled back against the cupboard.  
  
“Pierre! Don’t…” David tried to take them back falling on top of the larger man in the process.  
  
Pierre held them above his head and tried to shove the slighter man away. “Leave off, Desrosiers…” he held him at arms length and managed to tip a couple of pills down his throat.  
  
“ _Tabernack_ …you are so stupid!” David knocked the bottle from his hand and shifted so he was straddling Pierre’s hips, using his body weight to pin him to the floor. “I’m serious…do you realise that stuff could kill you?”  
  
Pierre stared up at him a desperate look in his dark eyes. Ever since Lachelle had died, at the back of his mind had always been a niggling, nagging thought that perhaps if he just died everything would be all right.  
  
He had never acted upon that thought, because of Chloe. But as soon as his daughter had rejected him, it was as if he had lost her. He just couldn’t handle it. And as he gazed up at the man above him, shock of long black and grey hair falling into his eyes, all his thoughts came into sharp focus.  
  
“So what…” Pierre whispered, anguish evident in his voice. “No one cares…”  
  
David shook his head in disbelief. “I care…” Sighing, he stood up careful not to step on the other man. “And if you can’t see that then…I don’t know what to say…”  
  
Pierre groaned and sat up. “Just leave me alone, David.”  
  
Shaking his head again, David turned to Kristina who had remained in the doorway throughout the whole thing. “Kris…I’m going to stay here…see if I can’t get him out of this mess…”  
  
His wife smiled sadly and walked over to hug him gently. Leaning close to him, she whispered softly, “If you can’t help him I don’t think anyone will be able to…you and he used to be-”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She leaned her cheek against his chest then stepped back. “I’ll drop some clean clothes over for you in the morning.”  
  
David nodded then turned back to Pierre. He was leaning against the cupboard again, eyes closed. As Kristina slipped out, David crouched down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Come on, buddy…you can’t stay here…you really need to sleep…or something.”  
  
“Or something…” Pierre growled without opening his eyes.  
  
“Look,” David straightened and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m trying to be helpful here. The least you could do is wake up and get your ass up off the floor.”  
  
Pierre opened one eye and smirked weakly, “I’m awake, David. Otherwise I wouldn’t be talking to you.”  
  
Rolling his eyes and trying not to laugh he replied sharply, “You know what I’m trying to say.”  
  
“Yeah…” Sighing, Pierre stood up and gripped the edge of the counter, swaying a little. “Right…I’m up…what now, Davo?”  
  
“We…I mean…you should go to bed.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow a tiny smile flitting across his lips. “And what are you going to do? Surely, you’re not going to baby-sit?”  
  
David shrugged. “I’ll sleep on the lounge. Just promise me one thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t take anymore of those pills…I don’t want you to die in your sleep.”  
  
“Jesus. They’re just migraine meds.”  
  
“Yeah? And if you’re stressed and shit you have an increased chance of dieing from a heart attack…and taking that stuff doesn’t help. Especially if you’re taking the whole bottle at once.”  
  
Pierre blinked. “Since when did you get so smart?”  
  
“I read stuff.” He shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Just…just go to bed.”  
  
“Heh, what are you? My dad?”  
  
David turned sombre eyes to him. “No…I’m your friend.”


	9. Close one door; another door will open.

_**Montreal Corporate Sector  
  
Montreaux Food Inc.  
  
Tuesday 9 AM**_  
  
Patrick strolled up to the reception desk, clutching a manila file in his hands. The secretary looked up from a pile of notes she was typing up. “Good morning, how may I help you?”  
  
Leaning on the counter and smirking faintly, he replied quietly. “I’m here to finalise the Man of the Hour contract.”  
  
“Ah, yes. Wait one moment I will contact the assistant manager.”  
  
Pat’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you mean Pierre? He’s controlling this deal.”  
  
“Circumstances have changed, Mr Langlois. Ms DeAraugo has taken over the contract.” The secretary remained calm.  
  
She knew that the news would come as a surprise; she had been shocked when she’d received the e-memo that morning concerning the change.  
  
“No way!” Patrick took a step away from the counter, fuming. “When did this happen?” He had to force himself to be civil. He understood that the secretary was only the messenger but he wanted so badly to hit something, someone.  
  
“When did what happen?” The deep familiar voice sent a wave of relief through him.  
  
He swung around; his eyes widened in shock. Pierre stood dressed in a pair of holey jeans, and dirty white T-shirt, with his jacket hanging off his shoulders. His greying hair was unwashed, and little tufts stuck up in the air. There were dark circles under his eyes. And he wasn’t alone. One step behind him was David, who for a change looked a lot more awake than Pierre.  
  
Patrick blinked unable to comprehend how his friend could have gotten in such a state. “Jeeze…what the hell happened to you, Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “When did what happen?” he curtly repeated.  
  
The other man sighed. “Apparently Eleanor took over our contract.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Pierre’s eyes narrowed and he strode up to the counter and glared at the secretary. “Where is she, right now?”  
  
“Um…she’s in a meeting with the executive manager…”  
  
“Which room?”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Pierre leaned closer to the woman and said, his voice so low she could barely hear him, “Where. Is. She?”  
  
Swallowing hard, the secretary replied quickly. “The Executive Boardroom, sir.”  
  
Nodding, Pierre spun on his heel and strode down the hallway calling back to Pat and David. “Come on you two.”  
  
They glanced at each other and hurried after him.  
  
As they followed, Patrick leaned close to David to whisper a question in his ear, “What’s up with him?”  
  
David gave a faint shake of his head. “I’ll explain later…”  
  
“Is…Chloe still staying at Chuck’s?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …”  
  
“Is that why he’s…?”  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
“Damn…”  
  
Pierre looked back at them as he came to a halt outside a pair of massive oak doors. He hesitated, swaying slightly.  
  
David came up next to him and placed a steadying hand against his shoulder. “Are you sure you want to walk in there, looking like this?”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck…” Pierre grumbled tiredly. “I really…don’t care anymore…let the bitch have the job…”  
  
“Jesus, Pierre!” The language coming from his friend’s mouth shocked Patrick.  
  
It had been years and years since Pierre had sworn not to use foul language. He’d become so polite it was as if he’d become a different person. But now in frustration, his old self was oozing from the cracks.  
  
“What, Pat? You could always scrap the deal…really screw it up for her…”  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Bouvier?”  
  
David made motions behind Pierre’s back to Pat to get him to shut up. He took the hint, sighing.  
  
Pierre rubbed his face and mumbled sadly. “I don’t know…” He looked toward the doors. “Let’s just get this over with…”  
  
“Uh…what exactly are we doing?” David asked.  
  
Pierre blinked and glanced at Pat.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m going to resign.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m finished.” Pierre laughed harshly. “I’m done. Had enough. Can’t do this anymore.”  
  
“Just like that?” Pat snapped his fingers. “Are you really sure about this?”  
  
Shrugging, Pierre smirked. “I’m not sure of anything any more…I guess I just need to pull myself together…damn it, Pat…I just tried to nix myself…I can’t work like this.”  
  
“You did _what_?”  
  
Pierre didn’t respond. He turned to the large doors grabbed them and swung them open storming into the boardroom.  
  
 ** _Beaubois High School  
  
11 AM_**  
  
“What’s your problem?” Stephanie folded her arms across her breasts as she glared at her best friend.  
  
Aline looked up from the magazine she was reading. “Huh?”  
  
“You were being nice to _her_ in music today.”  
  
Flicking her hair from her face, Aline blinked in response. “So?”  
  
“So? So! I’ll tell you this, she’s so -”  
  
Aline cut her off angrily. “Her name is Chloe, if you haven’t bothered to notice and you don’t even know her. You have no idea.”  
  
Steph sniffed. “Dad was friend’s with Mr Bouvier.”  
  
“That’s not the point. You still don’t know Chloe.”  
  
“Oh? And you do? Got chummy with her did you when you went to Toronto with your dad?”  
  
“She’s a nice person,” Aline snapped.  
  
Raoul, who was sitting with them, quietly eating an apple lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“And don’t look at me like that, Lefebvre. You don’t know her either. Which I find odd, since your dad and hers are practically inseparable.”  
  
He snorted and turned to Steph with a smirk. She smiled back at him sweetly. Aline groaned in frustration and stood up. Folding the magazine shut and tucking it into her book bag she made to leave.  
  
“Ali…” Steph sighed. “Why? What happened with Chloe?”  
  
Aline sighed. “She finally found out about Simple Plan.” She half-turned, so she could see her friend’s reaction.  
  
Stephanie exhaled slowly. “Oh…” Scratching at her arm, she frowned a little. “Um…since when did you care about that?”  
  
Aline stiffened. “Are you saying I shouldn’t?”  
  
Her friend shook her head slightly. “No. It’s just that…don’t you think that maybe she’ll think you’re a hypocrite?”  
  
“Why would she think that?”  
  
“I don’t know…maybe because she thinks you hate her.”  
  
Aline came back and sat next to Steph again and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “She seems to think that I think she’s a loser. And that you do too.”  
  
Stephanie laughed. “Can’t blame her really. I mean you remember when we were in Year 8. Don’t you?”  
  
Aline grimaced. “Yeah…we pretended to be her friends…whilst spreading rumours about her behind her back…”  
  
Raoul, who had remained silent up till then interrupted, “You were the ones who did that?”  
  
Steph’s cheeks went pink and she looked down.  
  
“You heard about that?” Aline glanced curiously at him.  
  
He shrugged. “Someone mentioned it. Said that Chloe had been completely humiliated by two girls when she was in Year 8 and that’s why she hangs around with Comeau.”  
  
“ _Oui_. Dan and she are close.” She smiled inwardly at the thought of how close they were. It made her happy to see that.  
  
“Like me and Raoul?” Steph glanced at him slipping a hand in his. He squeezed it then looked back at Aline. She nodded then sighed deeply.  
  
“Ah…” Before Stephanie could go on Chloe burst in on them.  
  
“Aline!”  
  
“What?” Aline blinked in shock. “What is it…?”  
  
Chloe stood their trembling, cell phone clutched tight in her hand.  
  
Steph sneered. “What are you doing with that? You’ll get in trouble.”  
  
“Stuff you too, Stinco.”  
  
“Chloe,” Aline interrupted, “what’s the matter?”  
  
She swung away from the other girl and breathed in deep. “It’s your dad…I don’t know how he got my number…but he says we both need to come straight home after school…apparently he’s at my place…do you know why?”  
  
Aline considered her response carefully before she said anything. “I’m not sure…I guess we’ll find out after school, eh?”  
  
Chloe sniffed. “You know.”  
  
“So what if she does?” Stephanie interjected. “Like she says you’ll find out after school.”  
  
“No one asked you to stick your nose in my business, so keep out of it, Stinky.”  
  
“Oh, that’s so mature of you…Stinky? Can’t you come up with something better than that?”  
  
Chloe gritted out through her teeth. “I don’t need your shit, Stinco.”  
  
Stephanie opened her mouth. Raoul clapped a hand over it. “Stop it, both of you.”  
  
“Raoul!” Her voice was muffled behind his hand. He gave her a sharp look.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes then turned back to Aline. “See you at my place then…”  
  
“ _Oui_ …see ya then.”  
  
Chloe spun on her heel and left before Steph could say anything to her.  
  
Aline rounded on her best friend. “You just don’t get it do you, Stinco?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Aline shook her head. “Forget it…we’d better get to class…”  
  
“The bell hasn’t even gone -”  
  
 _BRRRRING!!!_  
  
“It has now. Come on.”  
  
Aline grabbed up her bag, and walked away. Sighing Steph clambered to her feet and hurried after her, Raoul trailing along behind as always.  
  
 ** _Café Le Roche  
  
1 PM_**  
  
Sean leaned forward on the table, surprise etched into his features. “Are you serious? He _resigned_?”  
  
Eleanor’s face was numb. The recent events had rocked her to the core. She, a prominent businesswoman, had never felt this way before. It took her awhile to even realise that Sean had said anything.  
  
“Elo?”  
  
“Um…oh… _oui_ …he did.” She clasped her hands around the file that sat on the table in front of her.  
  
He leaned forward, laid one hand over both of hers, and squeezed them. “Tell me what happened?””  
  
Eleanor closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts, pulling the events together in her mind. Breathing a little unsteadily, she hesitated before speaking. “As you know, I was speaking with Mr Nugent about the promotion.”  
  
“ _Oui_ …”  
  
“We were in the board room, discussing the possibilities when Pierre practically burst into the room…he was extremely upset. And he looked an absolute mess. Strung out…as if he’d had a break down…”  
  
“ _Jesus_ …what did he say?”  
  
Eleanor shook her head, still stunned by what Pierre had said to her. “He…he called me a bitch! Can you imagine? In my whole time at the company, I’ve _never_ heard Pierre call anyone a bad name. Ever. He’s never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Until today…”  
  
Sean’s hand tightened on hers. She glanced into his eyes; they were sparking furiously.  
  
“Sean, there’s no need to get mad. Pierre’s finished with the company. After calling me out for being a money-grubbing bitch he told Mr Nugent that although he’d had an amazing time with the corporation and that he knew without him Cheeky Chicks Inc. would never have got up and running, that it was time for him to ‘pursue other interests’.” Eleanor paused to wait for Sean’s reaction.  
  
He released her hand and leaned back against his chair gazing thoughtfully at her. “I guess the contract with Man of the Hour is now your responsibility?”  
  
“Well…” she clasped her hands together and looked down at them. “Mr Langlois was with Pierre. I wasn’t quite sure why. I thought perhaps he was there so the contract could be handed over to me with him witnessing.”  
  
Sean’s eyes narrowed. “That _is_ what happened…right?”  
  
Eleanor gulped and leaned forward on the table kneading her fingertips against her forehead. “No…the deal’s off. Mr Langlois terminated the agreement. He said since Pierre was resigning there wasn’t much point in keeping the sponsorship.”  
  
“ _Merde_ …why would it matter so much?”  
  
“Apparently Mr Langlois and Pierre have known each other for a very long time.”  
  
“Well. Well.” Sean sighed unable to make head or tails of that. So, he steered the conversation back into familiar territory. “But did you get the promotion?”  
  
Eleanor smiled faintly. “ _Oui_. You are looking at the newly appointed managing director of Cheeky Chicks Inc.” Then she shook her head. “I should be pleased now. But for some reason, the way it happened has ruined it a little. It’s as if, in the end, Pierre won.”  
  
“Yes, but you have a job. He doesn’t. I mean seriously, what could he possibly do.”  
  
“He’ll probably retire. He’s got enough money to support his daughter.”  
  
Sean smirked lazily. “Ah, well. It’s not our problem what he does with himself.” He chuckled and leaned forward to take Eleanor’s hand between his. “You’ve got what you’ve been working for. And I’m glad of that.”  
  
She leaned her forehead against his hands and sighed.  
  
“Elo?”  
  
“Sean…I feel…terrible…I mean…he looked awful…”  
  
“How do you mean?” He scowled. As far as he was concerned, none of that mattered.  
  
Yet, Eleanor did have a conscience. “I never thought he was the type to let himself go. He came in wearing this old shabby Tee and a pair of jeans that had holes in it…”  
  
“Elo, it’s not your problem.” Sean’s tone was firm. “Look to the future. Forget about Pierre.”  
  
She removed her hand from his and turned away slightly. “That’s easy for you to say. He wasn’t your mentor. Don’t forget, I would never have gotten as far as I did in the company if Pierre hadn’t supported me.”  
  
“You know, you really don’t need to defend me, Eleanor.”  
  
Their heads swivelled to the side. Pierre stood there; arms folded a tired expression in his eyes.  
  
“Sir…” Sean started, surprise in his voice.  
  
Pierre held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t say anything, Roche. I am surprised at you. To think that you would stoop so low to attempt to undermine my position at the company.” He shook his head, disappointedly. “I know your father, I have no idea what he would say if he found out about this.” Sean opened his mouth to interject, but Pierre ploughed on not letting him speak. “But, I’m not going to say anything, as Eleanor has already witnessed, I am done with the corporation. Do what you will.”  
  
He then glanced at Eleanor. She was avoiding his gaze, staring fixedly at the file in front of her. “Ms. DeAraugo? I believe you have something that belongs to Mr Langlois.” He looked pointedly at her then cast his eyes at the file.  
  
She swallowed hard and sighed. Lifting the file, she held it out to him. “I’m sorry, Pierre…”  
  
Pierre’s expression remained blank as he took the folder from her hand. He continued to stare at her for a long moment and then he turned on his heel and left. Not once did he look back.  
  
Sean and Eleanor remained in silence. He was stunned. She just sat waiting.  
  
“ _Jesus_ …” Sean finally said quietly.  
  
“I was right, eh.”  
  
“ _Oui_ …damn…I hope for his own sake he doesn’t fall apart…”  
  
Eleanor blinked. “And here was I thinking you didn’t care.”  
  
Sean groaned. “I don’t care that he doesn’t work at the company anymore…doesn’t mean I don’t care about him as a person.”  
  
“Heh. Well, he already fell apart…”  
  
“Yeah…he called you out, eh?”  
  
She nodded slowly. Then laughed. “I guess I was asking for it.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Oh, we’d had a few arguments about the MOTH contract. Pierre wasn’t particularly pleased about me challenging his position.”  
  
Sean arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, calling you a bitch is a little immature of him, though.”  
  
Eleanor shrugged easily. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about that anymore.” She cleared her throat and ran fingers through her short black hair. “Did you hear about Good Charlotte?”  
  
Sean frowned, slightly taken aback by the abrupt change of subject. “Joel Madden’s the frontman, right? Aren’t he and Benji music producers now? My Mom was into them big time when I was really little.”  
  
“ _Oui_. Joel and Benji do the rounds at RSL clubs sometimes as well…but apparently the band is going to reform for a charity tour.”  
  
“Do you know when?”  
  
“October, I believe.”  
  
Sean scratched his jaw. “Why did you mention it?”  
  
Eleanor looked down, her cheeks going a soft shade of pink. “Well, I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the concert with me…when they come through Montreal.”  
  
Sean blinked. Gazing at her he shivered. He was seeing a side of the woman he knew that none of his fellow colleagues ever had. He felt lucky. The fact that she was letting her guard down around him made him realise how much she really thought of him. Smiling faintly, he reached over the table to take hold of one of her hands. Squeezing gently. She met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
He stared back at her, expression sombre. “Of course, I’ll go with you. We can make it a date.” He smiled broadly at her.  
  
Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked at him sharply. “I’d hope that we’d have gone on a few dates before then.”  
  
Sean laughed. “Oh, don’t you worry about that, hun.”  
  
“Oh, I’m not worried, Sean. I’m not worried at all.”  
  
 ** _Beaubois High School  
  
3 PM_**  
  
“Chloe! Wait up!” Daniel raced after his best friend as she hurried toward the bus stop.  
  
Chloe glanced behind her and smiled faintly. “Hey…sorry, didn’t think you were coming.”  
  
“Whaddya mean? We’re going back to my place. Why wouldn’t I be coming?” He stopped next to her and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
She shook her head and looked at the bus timetable with a small frown. “I’m going home, Dan…”  
  
“What? When did you decide that?”  
  
Chloe smiled wryly. “I didn’t decide. Mr Desrosiers did.”  
  
“Huh?” Confusion clouded Dan’s eyes. “What does he have to do with it?”  
  
“He called me…said I needed to go home.”  
  
“Oh? So…you haven’t forgiven your dad then?”  
  
She swallowed, keeping her gaze averted from his. “I don’t know…”  
  
Daniel licked his lips and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Want me to come with?”  
  
Chloe leaned against him. “If…if you want…”  
  
“Uhuh. Is David at your place?”  
  
“Mmmm. Must be.”  
  
“Heh, I thought they weren’t talking.”  
  
“Me too…” Chloe mumbled. “Ali’s going to be there…”  
  
Daniel blinked and looked down at her. “Guess, because her dad’s there.”  
  
“Uhuh…”  
  
“Why do you think-?”  
  
“No idea, Dan…no idea.”  
  
Daniel glanced down the street and saw the bus trundling toward them. “Well,” he squeezed her gently, “I guess we’ll find out soon…come on.”  
  
The bus came to a halt in front of them and, amongst the many other kids waiting they boarded and settled for the ride home.  
  
 ** _Bouvier Apartment  
  
3:20 PM_**  
  
“Chuck, you haven’t called Andy yet, have you? Uhuh…good. Do me a favour. Get your ass over here now. Yeah, Pierre’s place…no…he doesn’t know I’m calling you… _merde_ …just because he… _oui_ , I know…I called her cell and told her to come home. Yes! She said she would…well has Dan arrived home? No? Well then…look, do this for me? …Okay…see you in five then.”  
  
David clicked off his phone and tucked it into his shirt pocket before turning to his wife who was leaning against the kitchen bench. “Well?”  
  
“Chuck said he’d come over…um…where did Pat go?”  
  
Kristina rolled her eyes. “He went with Pierre to the bottle shop. They shouldn’t be too long.”  
  
David frowned, thoughtfully. “I hope Pierre doesn’t plan on drinking too much…particularly if Chloe’s coming home.”  
  
There was a side to Pierre that was completely alien to his daughter. But David and the others had all witnessed it. Pierre did not hold his alcohol well. It affected him in a way that caused his ability to be reasonable to decrease in the worse way possible. He had a tendency to become aggressive and he never had anything nice to say if he was inebriated.  
  
However, ever since Lachelle’s death, and Chloe’s birth, Pierre had only ever drunk in moderation. A bottle of beer here, glass of wine there. Barely enough to get even slightly tipsy. Yet, after everything that had just happened, David was anxious. After all, Pierre’s emotions had to be all over the place for him to attempt suicide. And yes, after about half an hour of drilling from Patrick, Pierre had finally admitted that that was indeed what he’d been trying to do.  
  
Kristina sighed, dragging her husband from his reverie. “What else did Chuck say?”  
  
Laughing tiredly, he ran fingers through his hair. “He doesn’t believe that Chloe’s ready to go home.”  
  
“Well, that is her decision.”  
  
David grinned sheepishly. “Well, I kinda convinced her…”  
  
“No.” Kristina walked up and raked her fingers through his hair. “You suggested it. She made the decision. After all she could’ve just hung up on you and refused to entertain any thought of going home.”  
  
He absently rubbed her hip then tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. There was a dark stain just beside the light fitting.  
  
Squinting at it, he sighed. “I just hope that it makes things better for him.” Sighing again, he glanced at his wife.  
  
She smiled at him then turned her head toward the hallway. The sound of the front door swinging open had caught her attention. Then footsteps coming down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“In here, Chloe!” Kristina called.  
  
The kitchen door swung open and Chloe peered around. “Oh…hey…um, where’s Dad?” She stepped through the doorway, absently smoothing a hand over her tartan skirt.  
  
Kris glanced at David.  
  
He cleared his throat. “He’s just gone to the bottle shop with Pat.”  
  
“Oh…um…” Chloe frowned.  
  
The door opened once more, revealing Daniel’s very blonde head. “Chloe?”  
  
She turned away from the Desrosiers’ and rushed into his arms. He squeezed her. “Chloe?”  
  
“I…I can’t do this…” She suddenly felt sick.  
  
She had thought she’d be able to come back home and it would feel all right. But the pain she was feeling still hadn’t completely disappeared. Not being able to forgive her father was terrible. But she couldn’t force herself.  
  
Daniel looked over her head to Aline’s parents. “Is Pierre here?”  
  
David was about to shake his head when they all heard the front door swing open once more, and Patrick, Pierre and Chuck’s voices floated down the corridor.  
  
“Comeau, make yourself useful…” Pat’s voice was sharp.  
  
“Heh…the only thing he’s useful for is the pain in my ass.” Pierre’s was slightly derisive.  
  
“Look, I’m not here to fight with you, Pierre,” Chuck’s was strained.  
  
“Hah! I’ll be the judge of that.”  
  
“Sure you will, Pierre.”  
  
“Keep out of it, Pat.”  
  
“Why should he?”  
  
There was no response.  
  
Chloe glanced toward the kitchen door remaining stiff in Dan’s arms. Seconds later Pierre barged through the doorway and froze. His gaze instantly focused on his daughter. Swallowing hard he carefully moved to the kitchen bench and placed two bottles of wine down.  
  
The whole time he kept his eyes on Chloe. Leaning his palms against the counter he breathed deeply then hesitantly approached her and Dan. “Chloe…?”  
  
“Dad.” That was all she could trust herself to say.  
  
She remained silent, watching him. Pierre stopped in front of them. Licking his lips nervously, he looked at them both then glanced over his shoulder to Chuck who had just entered. His friend lifted an eyebrow at him but made no comment.  
  
Raking tense fingers through his hair, Pierre returned his gaze to Chloe. She stared back at him, taking in his appearance. It shocked her. He looked awful. Compared to what she was used to anyway.  
  
Chloe had never seen her father fall apart. Ever. The worst she had seen was when Pierre had been run down from a fever and had been bedridden for a few days. But even then, he’d still had that presence she was used to. This was much different.  
  
He looked tired. As if he had given up on life. There were dark circles beneath his eyes; his skin was pale. His hair was lank on his head; and it looked even greyer than last she had seen him. It could have been years since she had seen him; he looked like he’d aged another ten years. But it had only been two days.  
  
A pang of guilt gripped her heart. She’d done this to him. She should have stayed and heard him out…let him explain. Yet, she felt that her actions had been justified. He had lied to her. Trembling a little, she pulled away from Dan and took a hesitant step toward Pierre. He watched quietly, not saying anything.  
  
“Dad?” There was a question in her tone. She looked up into his face. “Dad…why?”  
  
Pierre blinked, bowing his head. Breathing deeply, he shook his head and whispered hoarsely. “I’m so sorry, Hun…”  
  
Chloe stepped closer and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. She felt the tension in his body, but then he enfolded her in his strong arms, his body relaxing.  
  
Breathing slowly, she murmured against his chest. “I’m sorry too, Dad…I…I’m ready to…talk about this…if you want?”  
  
Pierre glanced down at her and smiled sadly. “Doesn’t matter if I want to or not. I have to. Should have a long time ago…” He glanced at the others. “Could…you guys stay and…talk this out with us?”  
  
Kristina quickly looked at David who inclined his head slightly to his friend. “Of course.”  
  
Pat grabbed one of the wine bottles. “I’ll serve the drinks.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “No wine for Dan, or Chloe.”  
  
Chloe giggled against her father’s chest. Pierre squeezed her. “My daughter doesn’t like the taste of wine. Oh…by the way, where’s Aline?” He looked at David.  
  
Chloe lifted her head and also looked at him. “Yeah, she said she’d be here.”  
  
David smirked. “Oh, I asked her to pick up the _A Big Package For You_ DVD. She’ll be here soon.”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. Chloe stared nonplussed.  
  
Pat rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen calling back over his shoulder. “Come on…let’s get this party rolling…”  
  
“Hah…party…” Pierre shook his head then glanced at his daughter. “Ready…?”  
  
Chloe drew her arms back from his waist and folded them over her chest. “Yeah, I’m ready for an explanation.”  
  
“Right…” Pierre took a deep steadying breath. “Let’s do this.”  
  
He turned to follow Pat. Dan came up next to Chloe; then made to exit.  
  
She grabbed his hand gripping it hard. “Wait…” Chloe was shaking.  
  
Taking several deep breaths, she glanced nervously at her best friend. He smiled reassuringly at her and she finally let him lead her out of the kitchen. She was ready to face the truth.


	10. A Big Package For You

**_Wednesday 9 AM  
  
Bouvier Apartment_**  
  
Sunlight streamed through the crack in the heavy curtains hanging across the windows in his room. Pierre was already awake. He’d been lying staring up at the ceiling since 4 AM. That would make it only four hours sleep. The Desrosiers’, Chuck and Dan had left at 11:30 PM after several hours of reminiscing.  
  
Prior to that, Pierre had spent several heart-wrenching moments attempting to explain to his daughter why he hadn’t told her about the band. It hadn’t been easy. Dragging out all the painful memories, particularly about her mother had been almost unbearable. Yet, he’d got through it. Especially seeing how well Chloe had taken his half-assed explanations.  
  
Telling her that after Lachelle had died he didn’t want to think about the band because it reminded him too much of her mother, sounded lame even to his own ears. After all, logically the band and Lachelle were two separate parts to his life.  
  
How he even figured the two were linked was odd. Of course, he had explained to Chloe that her mother had always been with him wherever the band was. Going on tour with the band, being on set of the video shoots. Always there to support him. That was probably the only plausible excuse for his wanting to divorce himself from his Simple Plan past. Still, it didn’t make much sense. Yet, Chloe had quietly accepted his explanation.  
  
Afterwards Aline had put the _A Big Package For You_ DVD on, and Pierre had settled and observed his daughter’s reaction to it. She spent most of the DVD staring with her mouth half open.  
  
She did laugh at the parts whenever David was on; she just blinked at the shots of Pierre and David pretending to kiss. In fact, whenever her father’s face was on screen she just blinked, obviously too stunned to do much else. Anyway, after the others’ had left, Chloe had escaped to her room, Pierre to his.  
  
Now Pierre just lay still, contemplating whether he should get up and face the day. He still hadn’t told Chloe about resigning. He wasn’t quite sure how to broach that particular topic.  
  
 _One thing at a time, Bouvier_ …Groaning he rolled out of bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor. Smearing his hands over his face, he sighed heavily and went into the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Pierre wandered into the kitchen rubbing sleep from the corners of his eyes as his gaze fell on his daughter. “Chloe? What are you still doing here? You should be at school.”  
  
Chloe glanced up from the scattered pages of her assignment on the bench. She squinted at him. “Huh? Oh, morning, Dad. Um…I don’t have to be in school til after recess.”  
  
“Really?” Pierre tweaked the collar of his old polo shirt. If one looked close enough at the breast pocket, a faded Role Model logo was barely visible.  
  
He leaned against the bench and lifted an eyebrow at his daughter. “Am I supposed to believe that?”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and retorted, “Am I supposed to believe that you were the frontman of a band?”  
  
Pierre sighed. “ _Touché_ …”  
  
“No offence, Dad. But I still can’t get over the whole…thing…” She waved her hand absently in the air.  
  
He moved to sit next to her on the other stool. “What is there to get over?”  
  
Chloe stared fixedly at her notes. “You…not telling me the truth…”  
  
Silence. Pierre raked his fingers through his hair. As he attempted to pull his thoughts together, he glanced at her notes. “What’s that?”  
  
“This? Assignment for music…”  
  
“Oh? What’s it on?”  
  
Chloe looked at him then. “Um…it’s on you actually…”  
  
Pierre blinked.  
  
She sighed. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Mhm…” There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
Pierre scratched his jaw as he waited. He didn’t like being in this situation. Silences between him and his daughter never used to have this strained quality to it. But the truth had changed everything. Shifting on the stool, Pierre gazed softly at Chloe. And kept patiently waiting.  
  
Chloe tugged absently at a strand of hair. “Well…you know how you and Ali’s dad...on the DVD…um…”  
  
Pierre smirked faintly. “The pretending to kiss business?”  
  
“ _Oui_ …what was that exactly?”  
  
Her father laughed outright. “Just me and David…being…me and David. We were always mucking around like that. On the DVD…at gigs...” Pierre hesitated before adding with a half grimace, “The fans even had a website dedicated to our foolishness. _Hot Baguettes_.”  
  
Chloe blinked and tilted her head. “French faggots?” She stared at him then snickered. “They thought you were gay.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Yeah, imagine that, eh.”  
  
“You and Ali’s dad…” She shook her head. “I should be disgusted. But…funny thing is…I’m not…cause I don’t know that Pierre…I only know my Dad…” Her eyes met his. “I just can’t believe that…you were like that.”  
  
Pierre leaned his elbows on the bench. “You know, you said the same thing when we were going through your Mom’s scrapbook.”  
  
He reached over and squeezed her hand. He waited several moments and then said softly, “Forgive me…?”  
  
Chloe looked at their linked hands and trembled. “Dad…” she closed her eyes. “I don’t know…”  
  
Pierre breathed in deeply not wanting to lose control. Squeezing his eyes shut for a long moment he steeled his resolve. Then he slowly opened his eyes and let his breath out in a gentle sigh. “I can understand if you can’t…”  
  
She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. He squeezed her hand again then released it. “So…anything else you want to ask me…any more…comments on um…the DVD?”  
  
Chloe blinked then rubbed at her face. “Jeeze Dad, you were so…so immature!” The last word came out sharply, shock still evident in her voice. “And…and…your…your _language_ …”  
  
Pierre chuckled softly. “Yeah…’scuse my French, eh?”  
  
His daughter snorted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your French is very good, Dad.”  
  
Grinning, Pierre stretched his arms behind his head, standing. “Well…if you need to know anything else…or want photos or…anything at all…just ask…okay?”  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, picking up her pen. Then a frown passed across her face and she put it down again. “Dad?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“What are _you_ still doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work? I mean it’s not like you can say… ‘Oh I’ll go in after recess…’” She gazed up at him expectantly.  
  
Pierre rubbed his hand against his neck and looked down, avoiding his daughter’s eyes.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
He clenched his jaw and sat on the stool again. “Chloe, there’s no easy way to tell you this.” He hesitated, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I…um…I resigned.”  
  
Chloe stared at him. Pierre could read the surprise in her eyes. He waited.  
  
She gripped her pen tightly. “Why…?” Her voice cracked.  
  
He looked down again. “I’d had enough.” He licked his lips. “Too much stress.”  
  
“What?” Chloe groaned. “When the hell did that happen? How come I never had any idea?”  
  
Pierre glanced sideways at her, a small frown creasing his brow. “You were…at the Comeaus’.”  
  
“Oh…” Chloe let out her breath harshly. “So…this is my fault, is it?”  
  
“No. No. It’s not your fault, Chloe.” Pierre shifted to face her directly. “Don’t ever think that this is anything to do with you.” He shivered a little. “I’ve really been feeling this way for a very long time…ever since your mother…” He halted, swallowing hard. “I guess I owe you an explanation, eh?”  
  
Chloe frowned. “You’ve already said so much, Dad. What more could you say to make all of this clearer to me?”  
  
He raked tense fingers through his hair. Tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling, he gathered his thoughts before speaking in a low, measured tone. “After your mom died…I became depressed. I found it difficult to get through each day…I…I often thought of just…ending it all…”  
  
Chloe interrupted. “You mean…suicide?”  
  
Pierre nodded and finally looked her in the eyes. “Yeah, I mean…having my work at the company…that helped occupy my mind. And, there was you. I couldn’t do that to you. You were… _are_ my life…” He coughed looking a little embarrassed. “When you rushed off to the Comeaus…it…it almost killed me. I…I did something…pretty stupid…”  
  
He rubbed at his face furiously. Chloe sensed he was about to admit something that she didn’t know if she wanted to hear.  
  
“Dad…” she pressed a hand to his arm. “Don’t say anything…if you don’t -”  
  
He cut her off with a gentle shake of his head. “No. I need to tell you this.” Pierre believed in being honest, with his daughter and with himself. And he knew that Chloe hated dishonesty. He took her hand in his and absently rubbed his thumb over the back. “I…attempted to overdose on my migraine pills…”  
  
Chloe’s eyes widened and she gaped incredulously at him. He winced in anticipation of a negative response. But instead, he gave out a surprised gasp as she suddenly flung her arms around him, buried her face against his shoulder and just tightly embraced him.  
  
Pierre stared down at the top of her head, uncertainly. Then he slowly wrapped his own arms around her. Holding her, he closed his eyes and let his breath out in a long sigh. The feel of Chloe in his arms was the best thing Pierre had felt in a long time. He had done a stupid thing. Never again. He swore silently to never hide anything from her ever again.  
  
He knew it’d take time for his daughter to understand and accept everything she had just heard. But he was willing to help her work through it. And there was one other thing he had to figure out. Now that he had no job, he was going to have to decide what he wanted to do with his life.  
  
Rubbing Chloe’s back softly, he smiled to himself. There would be plenty of time to think about that later. For now, he was content to sit with his daughter and hold her. As they sat there, the external sounds of the city washed lightly over them, cars driving past the apartment block, birds calling.  
  
Their world stood still in that moment of time, but the rest of the world kept on moving. Life did not stop, not even for the tiniest of crises. And, after all, time always did heal all wounds.  
  
 ** _Same Day  
  
Noon_**  
  
 _“…and now, for something completely different! Sebastien on the bazooka!”  
  
“What? I don’t have a bazooka…Patrick…you must be insane…I am not a…terror -”  
  
“Don’t say it…we’re not allowed to say that word on air, Seb…”  
  
“What? Terrorist?”  
  
“Ahhhhhhhh, you said the word! The cops are gonna storm us now!”  
  
“I don’t hear any sirens, Pat calm down, eh…”  
  
“Calm down! Calm down! Right, of course…sorry about that. I think you should put a song on before I go mad…”_  
  
Pierre sat with his chin perched on his closed fists as Chloe listened to archive episodes of MOTH Hour. The episode she was listening to was one from the year Pierre and Lachelle had gotten married. Pat and Seb had called it the ‘Wedding Bell’ Episode.  
  
They’d spent most of their talking time on all the married and soon-to-be married couples that they knew. Near the end of the episode, they had called Pierre and Lachelle to ask them how their preparations were going. Chloe was just about to reach that section of the episode.  
  
 _“…and that was the Bee Gees “Wedding Song”…and now…Sebby, I think we should call my sister, eh?”  
  
“Lachelle?”  
  
“Yeah…and that guy she lives with…um…”  
  
“Pierre Bouvier.”  
  
“Oh yeah, who is he again?”  
  
“I’m not sure…isn’t he the lead singer of my side project…uh…Simple Plan?”  
  
“Oh, yeah…good little side project, eh?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve done good.”  
  
“Better than good.”  
  
“Yeah…anyway, what’s her number?”  
  
“I’ve got Chelle on speed dial…hang on…” Phone ringing…click as it’s answered.  
  
“Hey, Chelle here.”  
  
“Boom! Sis! How are ya?”  
  
“Pat? Where are you calling from?”  
  
“The Man of the Hour studio.”  
  
“Oh…look I’m kind of busy here…”  
  
“Yeah, doing what?”  
  
“Doing me!” Pierre’s voice.  
  
“You wish, hun…” Lachelle.  
  
“Damn, you two need to get married.”  
  
“I hate to break it to you, big brother, but I’ve been sleeping with Pierre for a long time…”  
  
“What? Like hours and hours straight? Gee, sis…you get all the luck.”  
  
“Hah, I didn’t know you loved me so bad, Langlois…” Pierre’s voice.  
  
“Pierre!” Lachelle.  
  
“Well, I hate to break up your lovers tiff…but Seb and I have a question for you.” Pat sounds a little annoyed. “The fans of Simple Plan don’t know it yet…but you guys are engaged, right?”  
  
“The fans’ll hear this, right?” Pierre’s deep voice is wary.  
  
“Yeah, they will.”  
  
“Then…I guess I gotta tell the truth, eh? Yeah…Chelle and I are going to tie the knot. Time for me to settle down…y’know? I am 31…over the hill, as they say.”  
  
“Do they say that?” Seb.  
  
“Say what?” Pierre.  
  
“Do they really say… ‘as they say’?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Pierre…Seb asked me that the other day.”  
  
“Oh…okay then…” Static. “Um…Chelle and I have to go…we’re going to visit her grandma…”  
  
“Heh, have fun buddy.”  
  
“Yep…you too.”  
  
Click of the phone hanging up.  
  
“So…what do you think, Pat?”  
  
“Huh, Seb?”  
  
“Is Pierre good enough for your little sister?”  
  
“Oh…not really…but he’ll have to do…much rather him than David…”_  
  
Chloe glanced over at her father, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Pierre smirked. “Your uncle was always saying that about me. It never meant anything.”  
  
“Heh…did David like Mom, too?”  
  
“As friends. He was with Kristina at the time…still is. Married her.”  
  
“She’s Aline’s mom…”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Chloe smiled as she reached out to turn the speakers up on her laptop.  
  
 _“Yeah…well as long as they invite us to the wedding, eh?”  
  
“Yep. I’ll be happy with that.”  
  
“Good. Now I think we should put a song.”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“What’s that song that goes…um… ‘I’m getting married in the morning…ding dong the bells are gonna chime’?”  
  
“Isn’t that from a musical, Seb?”  
  
“So? What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Nothing…put it on if that’s what you want…”  
  
“But what’s it called?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Fine…I’ll put this one then.”_  
  
Chloe turned it off before the song began to play and swivelled on her stool to gaze at Pierre. “Dad?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Was Simple Plan still going on when that was recorded?”  
  
Pierre scratched his jaw. “I think so. The band decided to take a break at the end of 2010…so yes…we were still together. Um…I think we played our final show about a week before your mother and I married.”  
  
She nodded slightly and taking her pen scribbled something down on the pad she had close at hand.  
  
Her dad noticed and smiled faintly. “You should be a journalist…”  
  
“What, Dad?”  
  
Pierre tilted his chin at the pad. “You’re doing a good job interviewing me.”  
  
Chloe giggled and peered at him. “You think so?”  
  
“Sure. If you keep up the good work at school, you could do whatever you wanted in college.”  
  
“Journalism…? That wouldn’t be too bad, would it?”  
  
“Nah. I’d be proud. Whatever you decide to do.”  
  
Chloe tapped her pen against the bench. “Maybe I’ll go see the career counsellor at school in the next couple of weeks.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
“A simple plan?”  
  
Pierre laughed. “That is so old, Chloe.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
His eyes sparkled. It felt so good to be able to sit with his daughter and just talk…though Pierre sensed beneath Chloe’s outer exuberance a wariness that had never been there before he had told her the truth. Still it was a beginning.  
  
He watched quietly as Chloe turned back to the laptop and began to scroll through live radio feeds until she found the station that Pat and Seb were currently airing from. Hitting the link button she sat back just as Pat’s vibrant voice echoed from the speakers.  
  
 _“…and Benji says that it’s going to be the biggest comeback concert anyone has ever seen. “  
  
“How come?”  
  
“How come? You’re asking me that? “  
  
“Yeah, Patrick. I am.”  
  
“Well…it’ll be the biggest because, and I quote, ‘not only Good Charlotte, but also My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, The Summer Obsession and…uh…a few other bands will be reuniting for the tour.”  
  
“Will we be there?”  
  
“Man of the Hour? Yeah, we will be doing exclusive -”  
  
“No, Pat. I meant Simple Plan.”  
  
Static. Then.  
  
“Right…okay, I’m going to put this out to the one person who needs to hear this…and he knows who he is. Get that stick out of your…*beep* Oi, don’t censor me, Sebastien.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I’ll start again. Get that stick out of your ass. We need you to do this for the greater good. No, actually you need to do this for your fellow band mates, and yourself. It’s only going to be a once off…and it won’t kill you. Unlike a whole bottle of Zomig.”  
  
“That was harsh…”  
  
“Whatever. He needs it.”  
  
“Right…anyway, Pat. When is this tour?”  
  
“October. And tickets are already on sale. Order yours today.”  
  
“Yes, and we’ll see you there!”  
  
“Good…now I’ll put a song.”  
  
“Good idea, which one?”  
  
“This one… ‘Arc of the Moon’, Decanting The Pride…”_  
  
As the song began to play, Chloe turned her head to look at Pierre once more. He had his face in his hands.  
  
“Dad…?” She got up, moved to him, and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. “Dad…you okay?”  
  
He shook his head softly. “Not really, hun…but…don’t let it worry you.”  
  
Chloe sighed and leaned her cheek against his back. “I love you, Dad.”  
  
His reply was tender, sad. “Love you too, hun.”  
  
He reached down and held one of her hands, squeezing it gently. They stayed together like that as the thrashing guitar chords echoed around them. Playing the soundtrack to their lives.


	11. Grand Memories

_**September  
  
Comeau Residence  
  
Saturday  
  
1 PM**_  
  
Katie stood at the kitchen window looking out onto the backyard. Her husband and his best friend were standing by the shed talking. The window was open a crack and their voices wafted through as she washed the dishes.  
  
“Look…you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
  
“No. It’s not that. It’s just…well you did hear Pat on MOTH Hour last month, didn’t you?”  
  
Chuck sighed. “ _Oui_. I heard him. I think that was uncalled for. He didn’t need to put it like that.”  
  
Pierre tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Katie could see the tension in his body even from where she was standing. He was breathing deeply as he stared fixedly up at the clouds streaked across the sky.  
  
“He was right though.”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Yes. He was. I was just too stubborn to see it. Look, Chuck. Is it too late for us to include the band in the tour? Did you ever end up calling Andy?”  
  
Chuck blinked. “Well, no. I didn’t. I was waiting to see whether you would come around. I didn’t actually think that you would…”  
  
Pierre sighed and looked at him with a wry grin. “Well, I definitely gave you grounds to doubt me. But…I’ve thought about it a lot…and seriously, I need to do something. I mean…I’ve not really done much at all since quitting my job.”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “What _have_ you been doing with yourself?”  
  
“Chloe says I’m being lazy. She thinks I should get another job. She doesn’t know I’m thinking about…doing this.”  
  
“You should tell her.”  
  
“I will. Once I’m sure we can get the go ahead.” Pierre leaned back against the shed and lifted his eyebrows questioningly at his best friend.  
  
Chuck rubbed his jaw. “You surprise me. A month ago, you were adamant that you’d never get back with the band. That…it was all in your past.”  
  
“And now?” Pierre prompted.  
  
“And now…you sound like you’re all for it.”  
  
Pierre looked down and smiled sheepishly. “I just realised that it was stupid for me to deny it. I…miss all that. Everything we had…back then. I guess I want to feel all that again. Even if it’s just for a small time…”  
  
Chuck nodded then reached out and gripped his shoulder. “Well, I’m sure the others will be glad to hear you’re on board.”  
  
“And David?”  
  
“David especially.”  
  
Pierre breathed in sharply. “I’m glad we fixed things…”  
  
Chuck laughed. “What a way for it to happen though.”  
  
“Don’t remind me…”  
  
Katie smiled as the two men rolled their eyes at each other. Then she called through the window. “Come in, will you! The kids’ll be home soon.”  
  
“In a minute, Katie,” Chuck called back, mildly disgruntled. “What made you do that, anyway?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “It’s not important, Chuck. I explained myself to my daughter. I don’t need to dredge it up again.”  
  
“Fair enough. As long as Chloe understands.” He sighed. “Anyway, we’d better get back inside.”  
  
“Yeah, nagging wife alert, eh.”  
  
“I heard that,” Katie muttered as the two men finally made their way back inside.  
  
Chuck touched his hand to her arm gently. “You shouldn’t listen to us.”  
  
“Yeah, this kid here says the stupidest things sometimes,” Pierre teased.  
  
“Kid? For your information, Bouvier, I turn 50 in two days.”  
  
Pierre grinned, a mischievous spark in his dark eyes. “We’ll have to celebrate.”  
  
Chuck grimaced, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “No way. You know I hate parties.”  
  
His best friend snorted. “Don’t I just. Oh well, we could make it a band ‘reunion’ party. That way the focus is off you.”  
  
“I guess…”  
  
Katie hugged her husband around the waist. “I think it’s a great idea.”  
  
Chuck smiled softly at her and squeezed her around her waist. “You should do it. I’ll organise the catering.”  
  
Pierre wandered over to the kitchen bench and leaned against it a slight frown playing across his face.  
  
“What?” Chuck looked at him as Katie released him and busied herself cleaning away the newspaper that still lay where Chuck had tossed it that morning.  
  
“I was thinking, perhaps when you talk to Andy…I could come along?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, I thought I’d just call him.”  
  
“No. We have to do this in person, Chuck. I want to make myself absolutely clear to him that I’m…committed to this. And there’s something I need to ask him anyway.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Pierre scratched his neck. “Oh, just that I don’t want to have the band advertised…on the list.”  
  
Chuck’s eyes widened. He had a feeling he knew what his friend was getting at but he wasn’t certain, so he asked. “Do you mean…that you want the band to be a surprise appearance?”  
  
Pierre grinned, amused that Chuck still understood him so well. “Exactly. I want this to be done right. Give our fans…a little bit extra. They deserve it, don’t you think?”  
  
“Jesus…” Chuck shook his head.  
  
It was all a little too much to take in. This was a complete turn-around from Pierre’s resentment of his past. He glanced at his friend, wondering whether there was some hidden motivation to this sudden change.  
  
Pierre caught the look and chuckled. “Do I sound too enthusiastic?”  
  
“No. It’s just that…you keep surprising me.”  
  
Pierre crossed his arms in front of his chest. But before he could respond, the front door blew open and Daniel and Chloe came in.  
  
The latter was chatting away non-stop about the movie that they had just seen. “…so gory, I don’t know how you could possibly - oh hi Dad,” Chloe stopped for a second next to Pierre and pecked him on the cheek before continuing down the hallway heading to Daniel’s room.  
  
“See that horror movie, did you?” Chuck smirked at his son.  
  
Daniel snorted softly. “Yeah, Chloe insisted…”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “Really?”  
  
“ _Oui_. She did. Don’t worry…all I did was hold her.”  
  
Her father’s eyes narrowed in mock sternness. “It better not have gone any further than that.”  
  
Daniel just smirked and followed Chloe to his room.  
  
“Are you really worried about that, Pierre?” Chuck asked once the kids were out of hearing range.  
  
“No. Are you?”  
  
He shrugged. “They’re still minors.”  
  
“They’re both 17, Comeau.” Pierre pushed away from the bench. “It doesn’t bother me.” He glanced at his friend. “I know I can trust your son with my daughter.”  
  
Chuck continued to look serious. “Yeah? Well…”  
  
“What? You don’t trust my daughter?” Tension crept into Pierre’s voice.  
  
“No.” His friend held up his hand. “That’s not what I was meaning to say…it’s just…they’re young, Pierre.”  
  
“Heh, so were we.”  
  
Chuck blinked.  
  
“Well, at least I was…when I um…” Pierre cleared his throat. “Lost my virginity.”  
  
“Damn, Bouvier.” Chuck plugged his ears with a light laugh. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
“Heh, don’t worry. It was with her mother.”  
  
“Hah, you better not have mentioned that to Pat.”  
  
Pierre chortled. “It’s a bit late for him to castrate me now. It happened years ago.”  
  
“Well, you know how protective Pat was of Lachelle’s virtue.”  
  
“Hmmm, but I was the first guy he decided she didn’t need protecting from.”  
  
Chuck shook his head at the memory. “You’re right. But he did figure that all the other guys who tried to crack onto his sister would need protection…from you.”  
  
“Hah. Like I could actually kick anyone’s ass back then. I was a scrawny ass teenager…who just wanted to play in a band.”  
  
“Yeah, well you got your wish…and some.”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Yeah…damn, I need a beer. All this talking, my throat’s fucking dry.”  
  
“ _Dad_.” Chloe and Dan had just come back out and they were standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at Pierre in shock.  
  
“Huh? Oh…hey…’Scuse my French…” He grinned self-consciously.  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes and slapped him on the shoulder. “Heh, I’ll leave you to explain yourself. Just have to call Andy.”  
  
Chloe giggled. “Dad, don’t worry about it. I’ve heard much worse at school.”  
  
“I bet,” Pierre said. “But, I’m still sorry.”  
  
“And she’s still shocked,” Dan couldn’t help adding. “You are so bad, Pierre.”  
  
“Heh, you have no idea, kid.”  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows at her dad.  
  
Pierre chuckled. “It’s okay, hun. I was never a wild rocker.”  
  
Katie who had come back into the kitchen smirked. “Unlike some guys you knew.”  
  
“Like who, Mom?”  
  
Pierre shrugged at Dan. “Albert McCracken. BJ Armstrong…Travis Barker. Gerard Way.”  
  
“G wasn’t that wild…” Katie interjected.  
  
“Nah, he was more of a dramatist.” Pierre agreed. Chloe blinked, nonplussed. Daniel just laughed.  
  
Her Dad grinned, “No worries, you’ll probably get to meet some of them when the reunion tour is on.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, Patrick is insisting I let you go with him when Man of the Hour are on…location.”  
  
Dan and Katie both glanced quizzically at him; Chloe didn’t notice, she was still processing what her father had just said. “Seriously? And you’ll let me?”  
  
“Hun, I do trust your uncle, y’know.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Dan interrupted, “So, some more bands have been added to the bill?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Seb tells me that Green Day, The Used and Blink-182 are reforming for the tour.”  
  
Katie’s eyes widened and she reached over the bench to grab his shoulder. “Blink? They’re getting back together?”  
  
“Yeah, I was shocked too. I was expecting maybe Plus 44 and, Angels and Airwaves…but I’m not complaining. Blink was amazing.”  
  
“Not that you’re biased, what with Mark singing on _I’d Do Anything_ with you.”  
  
Pierre laughed heartily. “We had to offer to buy him dinner.”  
  
Chloe and Dan cast long looks at each other. “Um, Dad…we’re just going to go down to the skate park.”  
  
“Oh, sure…sorry…we’re just being boring old farts.”  
  
Katie smiled. “Yes, go on, leave us to remember when we were young…”  
  
Chloe hugged her father round the waist. “You’re not boring, Dad…just well...”  
  
“It’s okay, I am being boring, go and have fun.”  
  
“Great, we’ll be back before five. Come on, Danny.”  
  
Pierre called out after them. “Get Chuck to drop you home…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Dad.” They disappeared.  
  
Katie shook her head. “You going somewhere?”  
  
“Uhuh. I owe the Maddens’ a visit.”  
  
“Ah. Well, say hi for me.”  
  
Pierre pretended to pout. “Want to get rid of me already?”  
  
Katie blinked. “Oh, sorry, Pierre. I thought…”  
  
He held up his hands to halt her apology. “It’s okay, I really should get going. Tell Chuck I want him to call me if he gets anywhere with Karp.”  
  
She nodded and promised that she would. “Take care, I’ll get Chuck to drop Chloe home later.”  
  
Pierre smiled and made his leave giving Chuck a wave as he passed the office on the way to the front door. Chuck, who was glued to the phone, waved back with a faint smile. Pierre raised his eyebrows then stepped outside letting the front door click shut behind him smiling softly to himself as he crunched over the driveway to his car.  
  
Leaning his hand against the roof of the car for a moment he turned to look back at the Comeau’s house. There were vines growing up the sides of the redbrick building giving it a nice natural feel.  
  
He sighed sadly, thinking on the appearance of the apartment block that he and Chloe lived in, grey concrete bare of any features. Shaking his head he thought maybe one day, he’d move into his dream home. But then again, it’d be pointless since he’d be alone. After all, Chloe would eventually grow up, move out and have a place of her own.  
  
Abruptly he pushed those thoughts from his mind, slid into his car and pulled out of the driveway, cranking up the radio as the acoustic strains of _Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)_ filled his head space.  
  
 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life._  
  
 ** _Madden Studios  
  
3:30 PM_**  
  
“Those look real great, Billy. How long did that take?”  
  
Billy Martin sat at one of the desks, several large sheets of paper spread out in front of him. Benji leaned over his shoulder gazing upon the intricate sketch designs that adorned each page.  
  
Glancing up at his friend, Billy smiled faintly. Flicking long black hair from his eyes, he nodded down at the first design. “That one took about two days to finish. I think we should use it on the promo banners for the tour. What do you think?”  
  
Benji rubbed his jaw, but before he could respond the buzzer at the front door went off. “Who the…”  
  
Joel appeared moments later with Pierre.  
  
“Hey, Bouvier?” Benji cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Pierre shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Hey…I thought I’d drop by…” He cleared his throat. “Say…hello…”  
  
Benji folded his arms across his chest and remained silent. Billy glanced up from his drawings and tucked his hair behind his ears. Joel cast a long look at Pierre.  
  
“Um…” He scratched the back of his head. “I actually have some news.”  
  
“And what would that be?” Benji glared at him.  
  
Pierre pursed his lips. “Before I tell you, I’d thank you not to take that attitude with me, Madden. It happens to be good news.”  
  
“Humph, I’m sure.”  
  
“Benj…” Joel muttered.  
  
Pierre’s jaw clenched, a muscle twitching. “Well, fine. If you don’t want Simple Plan on the tour, I’m leaving. What a waste of time.”  
  
He was about to turn around and walk out, when Benji unfolded his arms and took a step forward, eyes narrowed in surprise. “What are you saying?”  
  
Pierre glanced at him and smiled faintly. He knew he was acting childishly, but he couldn’t help it. It had been a long time. “Well, I was talking to Chuck this morning. I’m thinking, SP can make a surprise appearance…but if it’s too much trouble…”  
  
Benji shook his head in disbelief. “No…no…that’s…that’s great. I’m stoked.”  
  
“You don’t sound it.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Pierre. I’m just shocked.” He walked over to the fridge. “Beer?”  
  
Pierre relaxed nodding. “Yeah, I think I need one.”  
  
Benji grabbed a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels tossing one to him. Opening his own he moved to lean against the desk. “So, what made you change your mind?”  
  
Pierre shrugged nonchalantly. “No job. I quit. Nothing better to do.”  
  
Joel, who had joined Billy, raised his eyebrows. He sensed that there was a lot more to his friend’s decision than he was letting on. But he was obviously not going to reveal his motives.  
  
“Well, since you’ve jumped on the bandwagon…” Joel picked up one of Billy’s drawings and held it out to Pierre, “what do you think of this? Billy thinks we should use it to promote the tour.”  
  
Pierre took the large sheet of paper and tilted his head, squinting at the design. It was an intricately sketched diamond with the names of the main bands scrawled across it in flowing cursive writing.  
  
Billy noticed the way he was staring at it with the paper right up close to his face and smirked. “Need glasses, Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Nah. I just want to see all the detail…damn, this is awesome. Your best stuff yet. I’d say this would be excellent for promotion…but do us a favour…don’t put Simple Plan on it.”  
  
“What? But I thought you said…”  
  
“I said we would come as a surprise appearance. Of course, the organisers will have to book a place for the band…but the public don’t need to know until the night.”  
  
Benji smiled crookedly. “Sounds good. Really good. It would most definitely work. A lot of Good Charlotte fans were Simple Plan fans as well. So we wouldn’t have to worry about that.”  
  
“Exactly,” Pierre took a swig of beer then wiped his mouth. “And it’ll be worth it for them too. Maintain the same cost for the tickets, see a band for free.”  
  
Joel rolled his eyes. “Is that the business man in you talking? Buy one chicken drumstick and get chips for free.”  
  
“No. That’s just me. Personally, I don’t think people should have to pay to see a concert. The bands should only get money from their record sales.”  
  
Joel nodded. “I’d have to agree with you there. That would be fair.”  
  
Billy swung around on his chair. “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Why not?” Pierre squinted narrowly at him.  
  
“Well, we have to pay for the venue, right? So, where do we get the money for that?”  
  
“The sponsors. They pay us for advertising rights.”  
  
Benji snorted. “Like you were going to sponsor Man of the Hour?”  
  
Pierre sighed wearily. “Don’t remind me. Pat…called that off, after I resigned.”  
  
“Yeah? Fair enough.”  
  
“Anyway,” Pierre continued, after taking another sip from his beer. “I know it isn’t feasible for concerts to be free. I’m just saying…it would be nice.”  
  
Billy grinned. “Well, I can’t deny that. I’m sure I would have appreciated a free concert as a kid.”  
  
Pierre chuckled as he tossed back the rest of his beer, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Well, I’d better get going. Just thought I’d pop in for a minute…have to get home before Chloe. I forgot to give her a key.”  
  
Joel stood up and clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Good to see you back on the band…wagon.”  
  
Pierre chortled. “Good to _be_ back.”  
  
Benji waggled his fingers. “Call us.”  
  
“I will…” He placed the bottle on the desk. “Thanks for the drink.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
Pierre touched his fingers to his forehead then left with a slight wave. “See you later…”  
  
Benji sat on the desk and smiled. “Yep, we’ll be seeing ya.”  
  
 ** _Bouvier Apartment  
  
5:35PM_**  
  
 _I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world’s falling apart  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don’t think that I can deal  
With the things you said  
It just won’t go away  
  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You’d still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all  
  
I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz, I can’t let go  
I just can’t find my way  
Without you I just can’t find my way  
  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You’d still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all  
  
I don’t know what I should do now  
I don’t know where I should go  
I’m still here waiting for you  
I’m lost when you’re not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can’t let you go…  
  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You’d still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing  
  
Nothing at all…_  
  
Pierre sat at the kitchen bench, nursing a mug of coffee between his hands. The stereo was on in the living room. He had found his copy of _Still Not Getting Any_ and was playing _Perfect World_ on repeat.  
  
It was the first time in a very long time that he had listened to any Simple Plan songs. However, now that he was definitely into reforming the band, he wanted to reacquaint himself with the songs that he and Chuck had written together. Smiling softly, he murmured along with the record.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
He stopped at the sound of his daughter coming through the front door. Swivelling on his stool, he grinned wearily at her. “Chloe.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Chloe placed her purse on the kitchen bench noticing the CD case that was sitting next to the phone. She picked it up. “Still Not Getting Any?”  
  
Pierre yawned, scratching his cheek. “That was our second album. It’s on now. Track 3: _Perfect World_.”  
  
Chloe sat next to him and leaned her chin on her hands. “How long’s it been since you last listened to it?”  
  
“A long time…years, I guess.” He smiled. “Thought I should get back into them since…”  
  
Chloe looked at him. “Since what?”  
  
Pierre cleared his throat. “You’ve heard about the big comeback tour, right?”  
  
Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
  
“Yeah, I decided that I was being stupid. Simple Plan’s unofficially on the bill.”  
  
“Dad, you weren’t being stupid. You were just…”Chloe shook her head. “You had your reasons.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his face. “Pretty lame though.”  
  
“Look, Dad. We’ve already gone over this. I forgave you.”  
  
“Yeah…you did,” he smiled at his daughter, and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
It had taken a little time, but she had finally said the words, one evening whilst they were cooking dinner together. After everything that had happened though, it seemed a little anti-climactic. But that didn’t particularly bother either of them. They were just glad that it was over and done with.  
  
Chloe smiled back then stretched, yawning a little. “So…when you say unofficial…what do you mean, exactly?”  
  
Pierre chucked. “Well, no one, other than the organisers and the members of SP and Good Charlotte, knows that we’re on the bill.”  
  
“Ahhh…a little surprise, eh?”  
  
“Exactly.” He pushed up from the stool, grabbing up the stereo remote, changing songs. As _Thank You_ began to play, he picked up the phone. “What do you want for dinner?”  
  
Chloe leaned her arms on the bench, shrugging. “Chinese takeout…”  
  
Pierre smiled and dialled the number of their favourite Chinese restaurant. As he ordered, his daughter moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against his back.  
  
After he hung up, Pierre breathed deeply and remained still in Chloe’s embrace. Just a father and daughter sharing a quiet moment together. With not a care in the world.


	12. Looking Back

_**Montreal Corporate Sector  
Montreaux Food Inc.  
Friday 11 AM**_  
  
“Eleanor?”  
  
Eleanor was walking out of her office, and halted when she recognised Sean leaning up against the wall. He was smiling broadly her way, waving an envelope in her face. She blinked incomprehendingly at him for a moment.  
  
Even though they had now been dating for a whole month she still couldn’t believe how undeniably good-looking he was. And how lucky that he had decided to bother with a woman like her so many years his senior.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
He smirked, sweeping a hand through his hair. His eyes sparkled. “You remember how you were talking about that Good Charlotte concert? Well, I got us tickets. And, apparently, there are quite a few other bands on the bill. It’s become some sort of massive comeback tour.”  
  
Eleanor continued just staring blankly at him. He chuckled and pushed away from the wall, resting a hand lightly on her arm.  
  
She swallowed hard and finally managed to find her voice. “Which bands?”  
  
Sean slowly slid his hand up her arm to the nape of her neck, massaging gently. “My Chemical Romance, The Summer Obsession, Fall Out Boy…and um, they’ve just added Green Day, The Used and Blink 182. Oh, and that new Australian band…Decanting The Pride. They’re the warm-up act.”  
  
“Wow. What a concert.”  
  
“ _Oui_ , and the tickets cover all bands.”  
  
Eleanor smiled quietly, then carefully leaned up to press her lips against his. He cradled her face for a moment, lingering in their embrace for a long moment. Then they drew back with twin sighs.  
  
“I have some news.” She showed him a new file that she’d tucked beneath her right arm. “I have a new sponsorship deal. I’m meeting the band tomorrow.”  
  
Sean nodded, quirking an eyebrow. “Which band?”  
  
Eleanor shook her head, shoulder length black hair brushing across her shoulders. “I actually don’t know. Mr Nugent told me I wouldn’t find out until tomorrow. Suffice to say, it’s a band that hasn’t been on the tour circuit for a while. He did ask me to find somebody to assist me with the deal.”  
  
“Like who?” He pretended to sound only vaguely interested.  
  
She smiled and squeezed his left bicep. “Who do you think?”  
  
He cast his very green gaze her way. “Me?”  
  
“ _Oui_ , if you can find time in your very busy schedule?” She simpered at him.  
  
Sean laughed, the sound rumbling in his throat. “Anything for you, my sweet.” He grinned. “Meet you for dinner tonight?”  
  
“My place? Or yours?”  
  
Sean leered faintly. “You have a bigger bed.”  
  
Eleanor rolled her eyes. “See you tonight, kid.”  
  
They embraced once more, lips lingering close; then they parted ways.  
  
 ** _Comeau & Anderson Realty  
  
11AM_**  
  
Pierre, Chuck and David were seated in the small kitchenette at the back of the Realty firm eating an early lunch. Several platters of Japanese food were scattered across the table.  
  
“So, what do you want to do for your birthday?”  
  
“Not much. Pierre, you know me…”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Don’t I. Well, just keep the night free okay?” He popped a piece of sushi in his mouth, chewing slowly.  
  
“Why bother?” David smirked through a mouthful of teriyaki chicken.  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “So, he can throw me a surprise party.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “Not answering that.”  
  
“Of course not. It wouldn’t be a surprise otherwise,” David cracked up.  
  
Pierre lifted his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
His other friend just shook his head. “Pierre?”  
  
“Yeah, Comeau?”  
  
“Karp told me he got us a sponsor for the tour.”  
  
Pierre looked at him. “Who?”  
  
David leaned his feet on the table and tilted his head. “Yeah, who?”  
  
Chuck smiled tightly. “Montreaux Food Inc.”  
  
Pierre’s stomach clenched, and bile rose to the back of his mouth. “What the fuck, Comeau?”  
  
Chuck held up a hand to placate his friend. “Look, Andy thought it would be best. They are very supportive of the bands they sponsor. If they actually get to sponsor them.”  
  
Pierre winced. “Pat decided to call off the deal after I resigned.”  
  
“Yeah, but if he hadn’t, and you hadn’t, the deal would have been a good one, no?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll concede that much.”  
  
David added with a sneer. “Don’t you want to see the look on that ex-colleague of yours when you rock up as the lead singer of a world famous band?”  
  
Pierre glanced at him, and then suddenly laughed, warmth spreading through his body. “Yeah,” he leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head. “It’d be probably worth it, just to see that.”  
  
“Anyway, Jeff, Seb and Pat already know about it.”  
  
“And me,” David grinned. “You’re the last Chuck decided to tell.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his face. “Don’t blame you, Chuck. All I can say is that it’s too late for me to baulk now. When are we going into see them?”  
  
“Tomorrow. Short notice, for you, I know. But, I’ve had this organised for a week at least.”  
  
“Sneaky.” Pierre chuckled. “Good on you for taking the initiative though. Guess I’d better thank Andy as well.”  
  
Chuck picked at a piece of sushi. “Speaking of that. Andy said he’d speak to us tomorrow too. Before the deal.”  
  
“Oh? So, he still doesn’t know I’m on board?”  
  
“No. I thought I’d let you tell him that yourself. You did mention you wanted to do that.”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly, rubbing a hand across his jaw. “Yeah, well it all sounds good.”  
  
“Yeah, just like this Japanese,” David chortled. “You going to eat any more?”  
  
Pierre waved his hand at him. “No. I’m stuffed.”  
  
“Me too.” Chuck pushed the plates away from him. “Take it home with you, David. Share it with Kris and Ali.”  
  
“Will do,” David poured the food back into the plastic takeout containers. “I’d better get going. See you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yep, bright and early.” Chuck grinned.  
  
“Great, on a Saturday too,” Pierre grumbled as he pushed up from his chair. “I’ll see you later too. Gotta go get the groceries. Talk to you later, Comeau?”  
  
Chuck nodded. “Give me a call.”  
  
“Heh, lots of people to call…you…the Maddens…” He shook his head and walked out the door after David. Chuck smiled and stood up, cleaning the plates away and heading to the front of the firm. Time to get back to work.  
  
 ** _Beaubois High School  
  
11 AM  
  
Music Class_**  
  
“So, Chloe, what have you to share with the class today? Everyone else has presented their projects. Somehow you ended up last…even though I thought we were doing this alphabetically.”  
  
“Backwards!” Dan called out, causing the rest of the class to break out in laughter.  
  
“Thankyou for that, Daniel.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sir.” He rocked back on his chair and smirked.  
  
The teacher, Mr Brown, sighed and looked back at Chloe who was leaning on her desk, waiting. “Chloe?”  
  
She stood, somewhat nervous, and walked to the front of the class. She was clutching an old DVD case close to who chest. Stephanie, sitting next to Aline as always, narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Isn’t that your DVD…?” she whispered into Ali’s ear.  
  
Her friend just smiled faintly and watched as Chloe cleared her throat. “Um…I want to start by showing you guys some segments from this DVD…” She held up the case. “A Big Package For You. A DVD documentary that the band, Simple Plan, produced in 2003, so 26 years ago.” She turned to the television that was set up at the front of the room, and placed the disc into the DVD player.  
  
Pressing Play, she moved to sit on the stool next to the front desk, settling down to watch.  
  
 _ **‘Meet Simple Plan’ – Grow Up playing in the background  
  
Pierre segment**_  
  
 _Pierre [with blonde hair; strumming on acoustic]: Don’t steal that. Hey, what’s up? I’m Pierre.  
  
Pierre [looking down into camera]: Hello, camera.  
  
Pierre [sepia/reddish screen looking at camera]: That’s a cool colour. I like it.  
  
Pierre [singing in the bathroom mirror]: This could be the one last chance to make you understand…ye-eah!_  
  
 ** _‘Looking Back’ – Perfect instrumental playing in background_**  
  
 _Pierre on Playing Live Shows: No matter how bad or crappy you feel, when you go up on stage and the crowd is reacting, you forget all about it.  
  
Pierre on being friends forever: I think that being in a band with four other guys is like probably the ultimate test of your friendship. We’re together 24 hours a day. We basically sleep together, we wash together, we hang out together, eat together, brush our teeth together. They’re my only friends. I don’t even have any other friends. So, it’s good to be in a band with people that you can actually…get along with and have fun. And not only just go on stage and play music, but go out in a bar or go out and have a good time. It’s not always about work, it’s not always about playing a show or doing interviews or making videos. A lot of times you just hang out and have fun. It’s good to be with my best friends all the time.  
  
Pierre on Seb: Sebastien’s always the guy who, if you need to talk to someone, you can always go to him. He’ll always listen. He’s always nice.  
  
Pierre on Chuck: He’s always the one who’s going to do the mature thing. He’s always the one who’s working and thinking about what we can do to make ourselves better. And to just, you know – to make this band last longer, and to be better.  
  
Pierre on Jeff: He’s always there and if you need someone to hang out with, or even talk to, he’s always there, he’s always, you know, gathering friends and having a good time. Always ready to drink with me, and just, you know, enjoy life.  
  
Pierre on David: He’s always the prankster, trying to make people laugh. He’s just always pulling pranks on people and doing stupid shit that always makes me laugh.  
  
David on Pierre: This guy will do anything for a party. He is the – I think he definitely is the party animal. He’s just like a really – I don’t know, he’s really happy, and he knows how to have fun, that I can tell you.  
  
Jeff on Pierre: Pierre is always laughing around, being funny, partying, just being a very easy-going sociable person.  
  
Sebastien on Pierre: If I wanna watch a movie, we’re always gonna wanna watch the same movie. Or if we wanna go eat somewhere, we’re always gonna want to go eat at the same place. It’s just the little stuff. We really get along. He just likes to have a good time, so I really like to hang out with Pierre.  
  
Chuck on Pierre: I’ve known Pierre for, like, the last 11 years, and the fact that we’re still friends today…it’s beyond me. I fucking love the guy to death. He is an amazing talent. He is an amazing songwriter. He just comes up with ideas all the time, and I truly admire how gifted he is. The coolest things I ever did in my life, I did with Pierre, whether it was our first band, or this band right now. And I’m just fucking proud to call him my friend._  
  
Chloe pressed stop and stood to face the rest of the class. “…and, I’m proud to call him my father.”  
  
She took a deep breath, pushing on before anyone could interrupt. “Today I want to talk to you about Pierre Bouvier, the lead vocalist of Simple Plan. Most of you will realise that Aline’s dad was the bassist of the band. But you probably didn’t know that Pierre was my father. In fact, I didn’t even know my Dad was in the band until very recently.”  
  
Chloe paused and looked at each face in the room trying to gauge their reaction. Many of them look surprised. Aline, was smiling faintly, chin resting against her hands. Stephanie was staring at the floor. Raoul, who was sitting behind Steph, was leaning forward in his chair, playing with her hair. Daniel winked gently Chloe’s way, and waggled his fingers at her.  
  
She swallowed hard and went on. “Actually there are four people in this room who did know my Dad was in SP. I’ve already mentioned Aline. But, Steph, Raoul and Daniel know as well. Because their fathers’ were all in the band as well.”  
  
Chloe brushed a lock of hair from her face. “Anyway, I want to focus on my Dad. Pierre.”  
  
She looked directly at Dan, keeping her eyes riveted to his face, drawing strength from the warm spark in his eyes. “Pierre Charles Bouvier was born on the 9th of May, 1979, in Laval, QC. He had a normal upbringing. Was average at school, dropped out at 15 to pursue his ‘career’ in music. He was in a punk band, Reset, with Dan’s dad, Chuck Comeau. They started that band when my Dad and Chuck were 13. Pierre remained in the band until the end of 1999. Chuck left earlier than that…apparently he fell out with my Dad for a while. Anyways, my Dad recorded two albums with Reset, that was re-released in a combined album in 2006.”  
  
She swallowed before continuing. “In 2000, Dad, Pierre…met up with Chuck again at a gig somewhere, they just happened to bump into each other, and at that time, Chuck had begun forming a new band with Jeff Stinco and Sebastien Lefebvre, Steph’s and Raoul’s fathers’ respectively.”  
  
Chloe smiled slightly. “Chuck invited my Dad to come and watch them play…and well, the rest is history.”  
  
Aline’s hand shot up then. “Chloe? I have a question?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Did your dad tell you about how my Dad joined the band?”  
  
Chloe snorted. “He told me that they stole David from Reset.”  
  
Mr Brown raised his eyebrows. “Explain, Chloe.”  
  
“Of course, sir. David Desrosiers replaced my father, Pierre, as the bassist/vocalist in Reset at the end of 1999. And originally, Pierre played bass and sang vocals for Simple Plan…which was actually called Canadian Plan at the time. Chuck and my Dad got into a fight one day about how they should get a bassist so Dad could concentrate on the vocals. Eventually he gave in but only if they could get David to ditch Reset.”  
  
“He only left because Pierre asked so nicely,” Aline grinned.  
  
“I’d believe that,” Chloe nodded to her. “So, that’s just a little taste…watching that DVD all the way through I’ve seen a side of my Dad I’d never seen before. Because as you all know my Dad’s been in the Fast Food business for approximately 14 years.”  
  
“Cheeky Chicks!” One of the boys sitting at the back called out.  
  
“Yeah, the best fast food joint here in Laval!” Another chimed in.  
  
“Hear, hear!” Dan added with a laugh.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. “You guys…whatever. Anyway, for reasons that I won’t mention, my Dad quit his position there, and is now just a…stay-at-home single parent.”  
  
No one had to ask what she meant by that. It was common knowledge that Lachelle had died giving birth to Chloe. None of them ever mentioned it because they didn’t want to come across sounding like they pitied her.  
  
Chloe was tough, and she didn’t take kindly to people feeling sorry for her. And anyway she had to admit; she liked the fact that it was just her and Pierre. It was nice and cosy in their apartment. And she was happy with that.  
  
Leaning back against the front desk she smiled. “Any questions?” She waited, no responses.  
  
She looked to Mr Brown, who nodded slightly. “I have one, Chloe. What do you think about your father, now that you know he was in a band?”  
  
Chloe squeezed her hands into fists for a moment, then let them relax. “The same as I’ve always thought. He’s still my Dad. Nothing will change that.”  
  
Mr Brown stepped to the front and nodded again. “Thankyou for that, Chloe. I think that’s everyone now…right?” He clapped his hands together. “Right. Have a seat, Chloe. You’ll get your grades for the presentations in the next few days…”  
  
Chloe slid behind the desk next to Dan, who reached over and squeezed her arm gently. “That was real great,” he whispered, just as the bell rang.  
  
“Right,” Mr Brown called over the rustling as the class prepared to leave. “No homework for tonight, class dismissed!”  
  
 ** _Noon  
  
School Cafeteria_**  
  
Chloe and Dan sat alone at a table right in the back corner of the Caff. They were sharing a large burger and drink, and had their hands linked, just smiling at each other.  
  
Aline noticed them from where she was leaving the line at the counter. Steph and Raoul were one step behind her, deciding, wisely, not to make any comment.  
  
She headed toward Dan and Chloe’s table. “Hey?”  
  
They glanced up and grinned.  
  
“Hey, Ali.” Dan patted the bench beside him. “Join us.”  
  
Ali did, then glanced at Chloe as she asked, “Do you mind if Steph and Raoul sit here, too?”  
  
The other girl just shrugged as she took a long, deep sip of her drink. She didn’t really care either way. Ever since befriending Aline, Chloe no longer worried about how she felt about Steph and Raoul, in fact she was kind of beginning to see beyond her previous perceptions of them. And they were proving not to be all that bad, really. She sent a vague smile their way.  
  
Stephanie blurted out before she had even settled down on the bench next to Aline, “God, I think I’d die if my Dad had never told me he was in Simple Plan.”  
  
Chloe blinked. “Yeah? Well, I didn’t die…I ran away…to the Comeau’s.”  
  
Raoul chuckled, as he sat next to his girlfriend. “Apparently your dad used to do the same when he was our age.”  
  
“Really?” Chloe looked at him in surprise.  
  
Seb’s son nodded emphatically. “My Dad did too. I think everyone always ended up at Chuck’s.”  
  
“Typical…my Dad was always the one hiding everyone…in his basement,” Dan scoffed.  
  
“No wonder the band always practised down there,” Aline added, as she helped herself to some of the chips off Chloe’s plate. “They practically lived down there.”  
  
“Yeah?” She pushed the plate closer to the other girl. “Have the rest, Ali.”  
  
“Oh, thanks. Anyway, that’s how it was. In the early days, at least.”  
  
Steph added, “Didn’t your dad move into Chuck’s basement for awhile?”  
  
Chloe lifted her eyebrows.  
  
Aline giggled. “Yeah, he did. My Aunt Julie wasn’t particularly happy about that. But who could blame him…family troubles, y’know.”  
  
“Heh,” Dan snorted, then lowered his voice. “Have you guys heard about my Dad’s plan?”  
  
“The one where SP get back together for that big charity concert tour?” Raoul leaned his chin on Stephanie’s shoulder.  
  
The others all nodded.  
  
“We all know, Dan,” Aline replied. “It’s all my Dad talks about.”  
  
“Yeah, my Dad too. Even though he’s not allowed to mention it on air.”  
  
Chloe smirked. “I listened to your dad and my uncle on the radio not so long ago, Raoul.”  
  
Blue eyes snapping, Raoul laughed. “They’re so embarrassing sometimes…but you gotta love ‘em.”  
  
“Love to hate them,” Stephanie teased her boyfriend, gently.  
  
He just smiled and squeezed her around the shoulders. Aline rolled her eyes at them. Chloe and Dan glanced at each other, holding hands underneath the table.  
  
Aline noticed and smirked, this time without rolling her eyes. “Well…I feel left out now…”  
  
“You could always find some random guy and ask him to join us,” Chloe said.  
  
“Nah, I’ll be right.” She grinned. “I like it just being the five of us…like our Dads’…in Simple Plan.”  
  
Chloe smiled and leaned her head against Dan’s shoulder. She definitely liked the sound of that. _Just the ‘five of us’._ In a way, it was weird that it had turned out that way. One child for each member of the band: A Bouvier, Comeau, Desrosiers, Lefebvre and Stinco child. The world was indeed an amazing place. And the fact that they were finally becoming friends couldn’t have been more fitting.


	13. "Thank you to the bloodsucking lee- I mean sponsors."

_**Saturday  
  
Comeau & Anderson Realty  
  
9 AM**_  
  
Pierre sat astride a chair, a broad smile lighting up his features. He had just finished telling Andy Karp that he was on board with Chuck’s Simple Plan project and he felt as if a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. There was nothing burdening his heart anymore, and he knew that whatever happened now, he would be able to enjoy it.  
  
Andy sat at Chuck’s desk, drumming his fingers against the surface.  
  
Chuck sat next to Pierre an equally wide grin on his face. “So, what do you think, Andy? All good to go?”  
  
Andy chuckled. “What can I say?”  
  
“Let’s do it.” Pierre smirked. “That’s what you can say. Anyway, I guess you know we’re meeting up with our sponsor today.”  
  
“Mhm. How’re you going to deal with that, Pierre? I know you only just…resigned from the corporation.”  
  
“No worries.” He shook his head. “I’m actually looking forward to witnessing their reaction…especially Ms DeAraugo.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Never knew you to be the type.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “She has no idea of my past. It’ll shake her up. I mean…you should’ve seen how she was when she found out I knew Pat and Seb.”  
  
Andy raised his eyebrows. “How did she react?”  
  
“She was shocked. I think they disgust her…”  
  
“I bet. Those two act like they’re still teenagers.” Chuck laughed. “Which is a good thing, particularly for their radio gig.”  
  
“Well, Seb can stay his young self when we go in today. I’m not going to pretend I’m something I’m not.” Pierre stared out the window a determined look in his dark eyes.  
Chuck and Andy both observed him quietly. A small smile played across his face. “This is who I am…and this is what I like…” He chuckled to himself then swung back round to face them. “I say we put our words into action…I never did want to grow up.”  
  
Chuck held out his hand. “Put it there, Bouvier.”  
  
Pierre slapped his hand firmly gripping it. “Right on, Comeau.”  
  
Andy shook his head. “You haven’t changed. Right…anything else before you two meet up with the others?”  
  
The two men glanced at each other.  
  
“Nope, I don’t reckon,” Chuck smoothed his palm over his tie.  
  
Pierre looked at him. “Take off your tie. Change your shirt…and don’t wear that jacket.”  
  
Andy laughed. “Yes, because that’s not the Simple Plan image, right?”  
  
“Definitely not.” There was a mischievous twinkle in Pierre’s eyes. Chuck actually flipped him off, then went red in the face.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and stood. “Come on, Chuck. We’d better get going.” He nodded to Andy. “Karp.”  
  
“Glad to have you back, Pierre.” Andy rose and shook hands with him.  
  
“Yeah…me too…” He looked over at Chuck. “Meet you at my car.”  
  
Chuck flapped his hand at him. “Yeah…see you in a minute.”  
  
 ** _Montreal Corporate Sector  
  
Montreaux Food, Inc.  
  
10 AM_**  
  
“Have you got the file, Sean?”  
  
“Yes, Elo…calm down…”  
  
Eleanor was rushing around her office; she was all in a flap. A trickle of perspiration ran down the side of her face.  
  
Sean grabbed hold of her arm as she walked passed him for the tenth time. “Sit down…” He tugged her down on the chair next to him. “Calm down for a moment.”  
  
“I can’t…they’ll be here any minute…I haven’t actually done anything with a major band before…because apparently they were pretty big in the day…”  
  
“Heh, the way you’re talking it sounds like it could be Good Charlotte or someone like that.”  
  
“Oh God, I’d die if it was Good Charlotte!” Eleanor fanned her face with her hand.  
  
He caught hold of it and squeezed gently. “No, you won’t. Because I’ll be there to support you. Everything will go fine, just…breathe.”  
  
Eleanor took a deep breath and then let it out.  
  
“Now,” Sean instructed firmly, “repeat after me…I am a successful business woman and I can do anything.”  
  
She cleared her throat and repeated as steadily as she could manage, “I am a successful business woman and I can do anything…”  
  
“Good.” He kissed her lightly on the mouth then stood up. “Ready?”  
  
Eleanor stood and smoothed her hands over her little black skirt. “ _Oui_ , let’s go.”  
  
They left the office and headed for the boardroom. They both stopped when they recognised Pierre standing outside, leaning against the wall.  
  
“Pierre?” Eleanor blinked. “What are you doing here?”  
  
He glanced at her, face impassive. “Waiting for Sebastien, the others are already in there.”  
  
“Sebastien?”  
  
“Lefebvre. He and Pat have to come from the airport. They were in Toronto for their radio show.”  
  
Eleanor frowned. “I don’t understand. They terminated their sponsorship with us…have they changed their minds?”  
  
Pierre allowed a fleeting smile to pass across his face. “No. This is a completely different band.”  
  
Sean rubbed at his nose. “More friends’ of yours?”  
  
“You could say that.” Pierre wasn’t going to elaborate. “Thought I’d come to support them in their decision.” He shrugged then looked passed them. “And here comes Seb.”  
  
Sean and Eleanor looked behind them to see Sebastien striding down the hallway toward them. He was wearing a worn Man of the Hour T-shirt and baggy shorts. Perched on his head was a faded RVCA cap.  
  
He grinned at Pierre. “Hey, am I the last one here?”  
  
“Yeah, they’re all in there waiting. Did Pat come with you?”  
  
“Nah, he had to go see the Maddens about the tour. And he was gonna ask Billy about sketching some designs for our album cover.”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “Why not ask Fred?”  
  
Seb shook his head. “Fred…wasn’t available.”  
  
“Oh…you’ll have to explain that to me…later…” He cast a sharp eye at Eleanor and Sean who were watching them with twin expressions of bemusement. “Time to cut a deal, eh?”  
  
Eleanor sniffed. “We’ll see, don’t get your hopes up for your friends Mr Bouvier.”  
  
Pierre just snorted. Seb rolled his eyes, pushed open the door and walked in. Pierre entered next. Sean and Eleanor stepped in behind him, allowing the door to close behind them.  
  
Eleanor took a seat on a chair, crossing her legs and opening the file on the table. Sean sat next to her. They observed the five men sitting in across from them. Pierre sat slightly further from the other four. Obviously, he had nothing to do with the band; he was just there for support. That was the assumption that Eleanor and Sean made. And Pierre was going to run with that at least until the time was right to reveal otherwise.  
  
“So,” Eleanor flipped through the file without really looking at it. “Who do I have the pleasure of possibly sponsoring?”  
  
Chuck shifted on his chair, straightening; the smile on his lips was cool, impersonal. “We are the band Simple Plan. Completely local, but we made it pretty big internationally…back in the day.”  
  
Eleanor blinked. She’d heard of the band and its music. But she had never gone to any of their concerts. She’d been too enamoured with Good Charlotte to even bother with a ‘little’ band from Montreal. Taking a steadying breath, she nodded and pasted a smile on her face.  
  
“Well, before we get into details…perhaps we should introduce ourselves.” She brushed a lock of hair from her face. “My name is Eleanor DeAraugo and this is my partner, Sean Roche.” She tilted her head and waited for the four men to introduce themselves. Even though she already knew Sebastien.  
  
Chuck leaned back on his chair and toyed with his tie. Even though Pierre had suggested he change, he decided not to bother. “I’m Charles Andre Comeau…Chuck to my friends. Drummer.”  
  
David snorted. “And self-professed manager.”  
  
“Yes, don’t forget that,” Jeff smiled. “I’m Jean-Francois Stinco. Jeff…to most people. Lead guitarist.”  
  
Seb went next. “Sebastien Lefebvre. But you already knew that. Guitarist and back vocals. Oh and I’m in Man of the Hour…but you knew that too.”  
  
David leaned over and muttered something into Chuck’s ear before turning to Eleanor and smiling broadly. “I’m David Desrosiers, bassist and back vocals. And resident prankster.”  
  
“Even at 49,” Pierre commented. “Never changes.”  
  
Eleanor blinked.  
  
Sean frowned. “I have a question.”  
  
“ _Oui_?” Chuck folded his arms.  
  
“Who…fronts the band?”  
  
There was a sudden silence. They all looked at each other then slowly turned their gazes toward Pierre. He leaned back on his chair; arms crossed over his chest a smirk on his lips.  
  
Eleanor looked at him. “You?” Her voice came out in a harsh whisper.  
  
Pierre tilted his head in her direction. “ _Oui_. Pierre Charles Bouvier…lead singer of Simple Plan.”  
  
 ** _Café le Roche  
  
Noon_**  
  
“Damn, did you see her face? Oh my _God_ …I thought she was about to have a fit, or something.”  
  
“Yeah, fucking hilarious…Pat, you should’ve been there.”  
  
“Humph, luckily for you I wasn’t, otherwise we’d never get anything done.”  
  
Pierre, Seb and Pat were sitting outside the café drinking coffee. The others had had to go back to their prospective work places. Even David had to get home in time for his regular bass student.  
  
Pierre snorted at Pat’s comment. “Sure. That’s only if Chuck didn’t exist.”  
  
“Yeah…whatever. Did you get the sponsorship deal?”  
  
“Heh, once Elo got over her shock she was actually quite accommodating.”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes. “If we were younger I bet she might have offered to blow you to seal the deal.”  
  
Seb lifted an eyebrow. “I doubt Pierre would’ve gone for her even if we were younger.”  
  
Pierre shrugged as he downed the rest of his coffee. “Maybe. Maybe not. She’s not my type. Roche is welcome to her.”  
  
“She’s too young for you anyway,” Seb laughed.  
  
“And too old for Sean,” he responded rudely. “But whatever.”  
  
Pat and Seb glanced at each other.  
  
“What?” Pierre arched his eyebrows at them.  
  
“Nothing, just thinking that it’s well…this is like old times, y’know?”  
  
“Heh, except that we’re old men…”  
  
Pat snorted. “Like you were pretending to be for the SNGA album shoot.”  
  
Pierre smiled. “That was fun. I loved Seb’s comment about Hilary Duff…”  
  
Seb rolled his eyes. “Don’t laugh. Hilary really did try to run for US president. Remember?”  
  
“Yes, 2019 wasn’t it?”  
  
“I can’t remember. Anyway, I don’t think it would’ve worked. President Duff…”  
  
Pat shook his head. “Probably not.” He sighed then looked at Pierre. “How’s Chloe?”  
  
“She’s good.”  
  
“How does she feel…about all this?”  
  
Pierre lifted his coffee to his lips and took a long sip. Then placing it back down on the table, he leaned back against his chair and folded his arms. “I’m not quite sure what she thinks. I don’t believe she’s against the idea. It’s probably all a little too overwhelming for her. But, she’ll be alright.”  
  
Seb grinned. “I heard from Raoul that she showed some of ABPFY in her music class.”  
  
“Yeah, she mentioned that.” He glanced over at his friend. “I hear the kids are actually getting along now as well.”  
  
“I thought that Chloe said that she’d never be friends with a bimbo like Stephanie Stinco?” Pat asked with a laugh.  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Changed her mind, I guess.”  
  
“Steph’s not a bimbo…where’d that come from?”  
  
“Seb, I was joking.” Pat rested a hand on his shoulder then patted it like a father would do to indulge a child. Then he looked back at their other friend. “So, Pierre. Talking about women. How is your -”  
  
“Don’t. Pat, I’m fine as a single father. Absolutely fine.”  
  
Pat blinked. “Well, it’s just that I met these two lovely ladies the other day…in Chicago.”  
  
Seb lifted his eyebrows. “When were you in Chicago?”  
  
He shook his head and kept his gaze on Pierre.  
  
Pierre stared back at him, his expression suddenly cool. “Really. Well, you really need to settle down. Have a family.”  
  
“Look, humour me, Pierre. I asked them to come to the opening night of the tour. You don’t have to make anything of it. Just…”  
  
“Just nothing,” Pierre glared at him, draining the rest of his coffee. “I have to get going.” He nodded to Seb. “See you later.” He shot a look at Pat as he stood. “I appreciate the sentiment, Patrick. But.” He shook his head and walked away.  
  
“Well, that went well…what are you going to tell Joan and Sarah.”  
  
Pat sighed. “Nothing. Pierre will come around. He can say all that shit about how he can handle being single for the rest of his life. But what happens after Chloe moves out? I know for a fact that he’ll get lonely. Lachelle told me once that even when he was with the band he felt lonely…that’s why she always came with us on tour and stuff.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why,” Seb said, sarcastically. “I never knew that.”  
  
“Seb.”  
  
“Sorry. It was pretty obvious to me.”  
  
“Yeah, I think to everyone. Those two were so…they were… _inséparable_ …”  
  
“Inseparable. I think is the English word for it.”  
  
“Oh. It’s exactly the same…just different.” Pat smiled, picking up his wallet and keys, making a move to get up and leave. “Anyways…they’ll be there at the opening night. Whatever happens. Will happen.”  
  
Seb nodded, joining his friend crossing the road to the parking lot. “It’ll be a good one, eh.”  
  
“Yep. And I’ll be there…front, right and centre.”  
  
“What about left?”  
  
“Yeah, there too.”  
  
“Selling merch.”  
  
“Like the old days.”  
  
“Ah…back in the day…”  
  
 ** _Montreaux Food Inc.  
  
Same time_**  
  
“Elo, are you alright?” Sean waved his hand in front of the stunned woman’s face. Eleanor blinked then rubbed her hand over her face.  
  
“ _Oui_. I am. Just a little shocked, is all. That was very interesting. Not what I was expecting at all. Pierre… _wow_. Who would’ve thought?”  
  
He sat back and folded his arms. “Not me. But then I guess, it’s not like he ever talked much about his life outside of the company…he seemed too driven for that.”  
  
Eleanor nodded wearily. “Well, it’s a good deal. We’d have been stupid not to make it. Simple Plan are…were a good band. And they’re fully local. It’ll be interesting to see what they have planned for the tour. Yes, I am intrigued now…”  
  
Sean smiled and leaned close wrapping his arms around her waist. “You intrigue me, woman.”  
  
She laughed and kissed him softly on the mouth.  
  
 ** _Comeau Residence  
  
3PM_**  
  
“Katie!”  
  
Katie walked out of the kitchen to see Pierre standing at the front door. “Hey? What’s up?”  
  
He glanced furtively around the front entrance. “Chuck’s not here is he?”  
  
“No. He had to work for some reason…show people around some houses. Why?”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “The party. Did you forget about it?”  
  
Katie laughed. “No way. How could I? Dan and Chloe have been out shopping all morning, getting things for it.” Then she pointed up at the lights on the ceiling of the entrance hall.  
  
Pierre lifted his gaze. She had taped coloured cellophane over the down lights. “Hah, party vibe, eh.”  
  
Katie smiled. “Yeah, I guess we could afford proper coloured lights. But what’s the point. That’s just as effective…”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Where’re the kids?”  
  
“Out the back.” She squinted at him. His shirt was unbuttoned down to the second top button and the collar was skewiff. There was sweat beading on his forehead. “Are you alright? You look a little flustered.”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “I’m fine, Katie.” He walked passed her into the kitchen.  
  
She followed, frowning. “You don’t look it.”  
  
“Katie, I’m fine. Just a little tired. We got the deal.”  
  
“You’re changing the subject.”  
  
Pierre swung around to face her, leaning back against the kitchen bench. “Do you think I need to meet a woman?”  
  
Katie blinked. “Huh?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
She sighed. “Are you happy being a single parent?”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “I’m alright with it.”  
  
“Yeah, but are you happy?”  
  
“It’s all relative, isn’t it? Chloe and I are fine as we are.”  
  
“What about when she gets older…moves out…starts her own family?”  
  
“I’ll worry about that when it happens.”  
  
“Pierre…”  
  
“Why are we even discussing this? I mean seriously, what is it with everyone wanting me to meet someone?”  
  
Katie said, defensively, “I never said I wanted that.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Sure.”  
  
“Jesus, Pierre. Lachelle was my best friend. I know how you felt when you were with her.”  
  
“Complete…” Pierre whispered sadly. “No one could ever replace her…” He shook his head. “Look, could we not talk about that.”  
  
He pushed away from the bench and looked out the window. Chloe and Dan were setting up a large table near the shed, and they were laughing and joking around as they worked. Pierre watched them silently.  
  
Katie moved to stand next to him. “Young love. Nice, isn’t it?”  
  
Pierre nodded absently. “ _Oui_.”  
  
She smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop talking about love…help me finish setting up?”  
  
“Okay.” He dropped his keys on the bench and turned to her. “Where to?”  
  
“The living room. I need to hook up the camera to the TV…”  
  
Pierre smirked. “You should’ve called Pat for that…but I’ll give it a go.”  
  
Katie laughed and headed out of the kitchen. Pierre stayed in the kitchen for a moment longer, gazing out the window at his daughter. Chloe was standing just behind Dan, her arms around his neck, cheek leaning against his back. He had one hand resting in her hair and was talking. Whatever he was saying must have been funny because Chloe was laughing. Pierre sighed. She looked so happy. And he was glad of that.  
  
Yet, he had an ache in his heart. He’d never admit it to the guys or even to Katie; but he was lonely. He knew that his friends were right. He did need someone else in his life. But, he wanted to deal with it in his own way. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts away, he followed after Katie. Time enough to worry about his future. The present was more important. And, well, throwing a party…that was way more important then his love life. Of course.


	14. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

_**Comeau Residence  
  
Saturday Night  
  
9:35PM**_  
  
 _“For he’s a jolly good fellow!  
  
For he’s a jolly good fellow!  
  
For he’s a jolly good fe-ellow!  
  
And…so say all of us!”_  
  
Pierre clapped a hand to Chuck’s shoulder as everybody else applauded. “How’s it feel to be 50?”  
  
Chuck just shook his head in bewilderment. “I’ll let you know…when I know…”  
  
“Heh might take awhile. I know I’m still recovering from my 50th.” Pierre pressed a bottle of Jack Daniels into his friend’s hand. “Drink up.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“C’mon, it won’t kill you.”  
  
Chuck pushed it away half-heartedly. “You know I don’t drink.”  
  
“You’ll want to.”  
  
“How come?” He looked narrowly at his oldest friend. “What have you planned?”  
  
Pierre smiled innocently. “Planned? Nothing.”  
  
“Right. I know that look, Bouvier. It’s always the same. Every time you throw me a party…”  
  
“Can’t I do that without you suspecting something?”  
  
Chuck muttered as he took the bottle from his friend. “Fine, I’ll have one drink.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” Pierre squeezed his shoulder then moved away allowing the other guests to move in and converse with the birthday boy.  
  
He was dressed down, wearing a simple pale blue Polo T and a pair of beige pants. His grey hair was cut short as always and he had his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Pierre smiled to himself. Nothing ever changed, Chuck always was the serious one, whether in appearance or attitude, he always managed to keep control of his image. The others, including Sebastien, each had a wild edge to them, Pierre being the most outrageous.  
  
He chuckled as he walked to the back of the room where his daughter was standing with Daniel. Aline, Raoul and Stephanie were also back there, sitting on the floor, just watching the proceedings, talking and sharing a bottle of Coke between them.  
  
“Hey kids. Having a good night?”  
  
The three on the floor waved to him then went back to whatever conversation they had been pursuing.  
  
Chloe grinned and nodded toward Dan’s father. “As long as Chuck’s having fun.”  
  
“Yep, Dad’s happiness is paramount,” Dan snorted.  
  
Pierre nodded, drawing back slightly so he could observe them without seeming to. Chloe was dressed in her favourite tartan skirt and white blouse, long black feetless tights hugging her slender legs. She leaned in Dan’s arms, eyes half closed. Her long dark hair fell in shiny waves down her back.  
  
Dan appeared to be holding the wall up as he supported Chloe’s body against his. He was dressed very much like Chuck, a pale green polo and beige pants. He rubbed absently at Chloe’s arm as they watched Chuck on the other side of the room.  
  
Pierre swallowed hard before looking away. Watching them made him wish that he still had Lachelle. But that wasn’t ever going to be possible. A thought flitted through his mind: _I should visit the cemetery…go see her…_  
  
Shaking his head abruptly he strode over to where Jeff, David and Seb were standing, drinking and laughing. “Hey…”  
  
“Oh, hi Pierre.” Jeff clapped a hand to his shoulder. “I was just saying to Seb we should get Chuck to do a speech. You know how much he loves to talk.”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Well, you do that. Pat and I have a special gift for him.”  
  
“What’s that?” David raised his eyebrows.  
  
He knew, as did the others, that both Pierre and Pat liked to play jokes on people. He had to admit that he did as well, but giving people funny presents and pulling pranks were different things.  
  
“You’ll just have to wait and see…someone call for quiet and get Chuck to talk. I’ll go find Pat.” Pierre rubbed his hands together and slid out the back.  
  
David raised his arms and yelled out loud stopping everyone in mid conversation. “FIRE!!!”  
  
Everyone turned in the guys’ direction. Chuck groaned as Jeff approached, a lopsided grin on his face. “How ‘bout a speech, old man?”  
  
“Old man? You’re 51! How am I old?”  
  
“Chuck…”  
  
Chuck sighed, as if it was all too much. “Fine…just…you put me on the spot…what should I say?”  
  
“Tell us all your dark secrets!” One of his friends, whom he had known since his toddler years, called from amongst a tight group of men who were standing near the stereo.  
  
Chuck looked over to a man with almost white hair and a bright smile. “Sure, Jacque…I’ll do that…or I could tell everybody the time you wet your pants in Miss Inglis’s 1st Grade classroom.”  
  
Everybody in the room laughed.  
  
Jacque just snorted. “That’s only because she let you go to the john and I had to wait my turn.”  
  
The laughs were louder after that.  
  
Chuck’s cheeks began to burn. “Okay, I’ll concede that.” He shook his head. “I guess I should start by thanking you all for coming tonight…”  
  
“Bet you got quite a shock,” Jeff chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, especially since your darling wife and your best friend planned it all without your knowledge,” Kristina added, from where she was standing with Katie and Jamie. Jeff’s ex-wife, Gina, was also there, because she was close-friends with Katie.  
  
Chuck rubbed the tip of his nose. “ _Oui_. But it was a pleasant shock. Anyway, looking at all of you here I can see my whole life before my eyes.” He nodded to Jacque and the other men standing around him. “My friends from my early childhood…the toilet incident…finger painting…kids themed parties…you guys shaped what I was to become before I hit my teen years.”  
  
Chuck paused, scanning the room, until his eyes settled on Pierre who had just slipped back into the lounge. “Then when I turned 12, the Bouvier’s moved into our street.” He smirked, “I met Pierre on the school bus. He was this really, shy scrawny kid, with wavy dark reddish, golden, brown hair that the older guys used to make fun of. On the first day too. They used to tease me too…so we kinda stuck together. Hah, I didn’t even know his name for the first few days. We kinda just stuck together by default, because no one else would hang out with us.”  
  
Chloe blinked at that comment and glanced over at her father, who was smiling faintly. Pierre caught her look and shrugged, the corner of his lip curling. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Chuck.  
  
Dan muttered in her ear. “Imagine that…our dads’ – teased.”  
  
“Rejects…” Chloe murmured then went quiet as Chuck continued.  
  
“Of course, after we got to know each other more, we realised we were actually quite similar…we had the same taste in music and both aspired to be in a band when we got older. We eventually formed a band when we were 14 with a couple of guys from our music class, who I’m no longer in contact with. You all know which band that is, right? Reset.”  
  
He smirked. “Anyway, that lasted for quite awhile…but then Pierre and I had some issues…and I kinda lost contact with him. Not completely, since we lived in the same street and all. But we just didn’t hang out as much. Not until after I met these guys in High school.”  
  
Chuck smiled toward Jeff and Seb. He glanced over everyone else and back to Pierre. “I was at a Sugar Ray concert one night when I bumped into Pierre…and well the rest is history.”  
  
David called out. “Yeah, after you guys stole me from Reset for Simple Plan… _then_ it was history!”  
  
“Too right!” Pierre jeered, downing his third beer of the night.  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well the highlight of my life wasn’t all the awards we won as a band,” he was interrupted by sarcastic rejoinders from all members of the band and from Benji and Joel.  
  
“How many was it? Six?”; “What awards?”; “Did we win any?”  
  
Speaking over them, Chuck forged on. “The highlight for me was meeting my wife, Katie.”  
  
Everyone cheered, as Katie stood blushing. She walked up to her husband and wound her arms around his neck, leaning close.  
  
Whispering into his ear she smiled. “That was sweet of you to say…”  
  
Chuck pressed his forehead against hers; a prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I meant it…”  
  
“I know…” She smiled and hugged him tight.  
  
The guests drew away allowing them a semblance of privacy. Though the party atmosphere did not dim, it was as if they were the only two people in the room. The faces of the others appeared to blur around them. Chuck only had eyes for his wife.  
  
Snatches of conversations amongst their guests filtered through to their consciousness but did not intrude on their moment. _“…good couple…”  
  
“…know…never had any problems…”_  
  
“…makes me sad…” Pierre’s voice was clearer to both Chuck and Katie than the rest and broke them from their silent contemplation of each other’s faces.  
  
They looked across to their friend, where he was seated near his daughter, who was still cuddled up against Dan. Pierre nursed a Jack Daniels in his hands and was gazing down into the golden liquid.  
  
Chloe moved away from Daniel’s embrace and crouched down next to her father, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dad? You okay?”  
  
Aline turned from her discussion about horses with Steph and frowned a little. Worry in her eyes.  
  
Pierre smiled sadly, patting Chloe’s hand gently. “I’m okay, hun. Nothing I can’t handle.”  
  
“You sure?” Chloe gazed into his eyes.  
  
A wry look creased his forehead. “I’m never sure of anything, Chloe. But tonight’s not for worrying…just have fun. Don’t worry about your old man.”  
  
Chloe sighed, hugging him around the shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his greying temple. “ _You_ go have fun…stop sitting in this corner and moping…anyways, don’t you have a gift you and Uncle Pat have to give Chuck?”  
  
Chuck and Katie both saw a light go on in Pierre’s eyes and suddenly he was on his feet and bellowing in that deep voice that was always so familiar that it made Chuck laugh. “Where the hell is that merch whore!?”  
  
Chuck snorted as Chloe stepped away from her father looking more than just a little shocked by his sudden outburst. She moved back to stand with Daniel, who had a broad grin on his face. Then Chuck thought, _what the hell has Pierre got up his sleeve?_ He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.  
  
 ** _Sunday  
  
Noon_**  
  
 _ **The Golden Years  
  
Warning: AIDS  
  
Senior Citizens are leading carriers of AIDS:-**_  
  
 _Hearing Aids, Band Aids, Walking Aids,  
  
Medical Aids, Government Aids and  
  
Monetary Aids for children.  
  
I can not see, I can not pee,  
  
I can not chew, I can not screw,  
  
My memory shrinks,  
  
My hearing stinks,  
  
No sense of smell,  
  
I look like hell.  
  
My body’s drooping  
  
Got trouble pooping.  
  
So, the Golden Years are not forgotten.  
  
Well the Golden Years can kiss my bottom!_  
  
Chuck, Pierre and Patrick stood in front of the chrome walking-frame that now had pride of place in the Comeau’s front hallway. On the front was a large plaque that had a sign headed _“The Old Farts Club”_ and under that Chuck’s name was engraved in small letters:  
  
 _Chuck ‘I Approve’ Comeau 17th September, 2029_  
  
Above Chuck’s name, Pat had engraved two other names:  
  
 _Jeff ‘Baldy’ Stinco 22nd August, 2028  
  
Pierre ‘Rock’ Bouvier 9th May, 2029_  
  
Chuck shook his head in exasperation. “You guys are unbelievable.”  
  
“Thought you’d appreciate it.” Pierre smiled lazily. “And, we put mine and Jeff’s names on it…so you don’t feel all lonely.”  
  
“Yeah…that makes it so much better, Pierre.” Chuck rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh, come on…you know you love it,” Pat interjected with more than a little laughter.  
  
“Right…”  
  
Pierre moved back a few paces. “You’re just annoyed because we managed to surprise you, again.”  
  
Chuck glanced at him. “I’m not annoyed. You guys are just unbelievable.”  
  
“Like you already said.”  
  
“Oh well. I can’t really complain. Had a good night… _and_ I got to hold the very first cut of our greatest hits record…”  
  
Pat snorted. “Still doing it ‘old skool’, I see.”  
  
“So? Pierre’s into that.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “I’ve still got old LP’s from my parents’ collection stored somewhere.”  
  
“Why would you have them? Your parents are still around.” Pat raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Dad gave them to me. I listened to them more than he did.”  
  
Chuck pulled his gaze from the walking frame noting the hint of sadness in his friend’s voice. “How is he, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre shook his head raking fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. “The same… _Maman’s_ been put through the wringer…I need to go see them.” He sucked on his bottom lip. “Come to think of it…I should take Chloe…”  
  
He wandered away deep in thought. Pat and Chuck glanced at each other. Neither of them bothered to point out that they thought it was odd that Pierre hadn’t seen his parents more especially since they lived in the same town.  
  
“Go this weekend. I was thinking we should get together to start organising for the tour…but that can wait until the following weekend.”  
  
Pierre looked at Chuck for a moment then nodded. “Thanks…I appreciate that.” He glanced at his watch. “I’d better get home. Promised Chloe I’d take her out to the movies.”  
  
“Right…well I guess we’ll see you when we see you.” Pat walked over and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Take care of yourself, okay?”  
  
Pierre grinned, wryly. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on trying to kill myself again.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.”  
  
Chuck smiled softly. “Go on…go spend some quality time with your daughter…”  
  
Pierre grinned then headed out the front door leaving the other two men to contemplate the walking frame.  
  
Chuck shook his head again and sighed as he turned to go back into the kitchen. “Unbelievable…”  
  
Pat smirked, his laughter echoing down the hallway.  
  
 ** _Rèal and Louise Bouvier’s House  
  
7 PM_**  
  
“Granddad, do you remember what my Mom was like?”  
  
Chloe was sitting on the floor looking up at Rèal Bouvier, where the old man reclined comfortably on a large leather lounge. They had finished a lovely meal, which her grandmother, Louise had spent all day preparing, and were now relaxing in the living room.  
  
Rèal’s dark eyes, the same deep, chocolate brown that Pierre had inherited, twinkled from within the creased face of an old man. No matter that he looked frail -- at 80 he had every right to be -- when he replied, his voice was strong and had the same rich quality that Chloe recognised in her father’s voice. “Your mother was a real beauty. Not only in looks, but also in the soul. She was extremely tolerant of your father’s wild partying ways…”  
  
Rèal chortled, at the sceptical expression on his granddaughter’s face. “Pierre hasn’t told you about those days?” He glanced toward his son where he stood against the wall. “You haven’t told her about that? _Mon Dieu_ …”  
  
“Dad…it’s not important,” Pierre said quietly. “She knows enough.”  
  
Rèal clucked his tongue. “Chloe, your father almost got a tattoo on his left arm…his _whole_ arm…what is that called in English, Pierre…?”  
  
“Sleeve tattoo…” Pierre looked at his daughter. “I thought about doing it, but decided not to in the end. Which is pretty obvious.” He rubbed at his left arm.  
  
Chloe bit her bottom lip. “You have a star on your leg though.”  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
“I think that’s cool, Dad.”  
  
“ _Oui_ , your father was _tré cool_ …”  
  
“ _Dad_ …” Pierre groaned.  
  
Chloe giggled. “Tre Cool was in Green Day.”  
  
“Ah… _oui…oui_ …” Rèal chuckled, looking across to Pierre. “Have you introduced her to any of those friends’ of yours?”  
  
“No, Dad.”  
  
“Joel and Benji Madden came to school…and I met…Paul Thomas at a concert…” Chloe’s voice trailed off when she realised her grandfather was still staring at her Dad.  
  
“Rèal…” Louise re-entered the room bearing a tray with tea and cookies. Her husband shifted his gaze. “Don’t ask him such things…”  
  
Pierre interrupted. “ _Maman_ , it’s okay.” He glanced at Rèal. “As to introducing her to those ‘friends’’ of mine, Chloe’ll get to meet some of them when the band joins the charity concert tour.”  
  
Rèal sighed. “You should’ve done that, years ago.”  
  
“Rèal!” Louise said her tone much sharper than before. “Leave the boy alone.”  
  
Chloe lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Her grandmother noticed and smiled kindly, dark eyes sparkling. “Your father will always be _mon petite garcon_ …”  
  
“ _Maman_ …” Pierre smiled, faintly. “I have more grey hair than you…”  
  
Louise walked over to him, tilting her head slightly to look up at him. “And you’ve grown…but you’re still my boy.” She laid a hand on his arm and patted it gently. Then she lowered her voice so only he could hear. “And I still worry about you…you have been taking care of yourself?”  
  
Pierre covered her hand with his, giving a reassuring smile. “ _Oui, Maman_.”  
  
“Good.” Louise squeezed his hand then said in her normal voice, “Right, who wants some tea?”


	15. Old Sexy Men Unite

_**One week later  
  
Montreal City Hall  
  
Saturday 1 PM**_  
  
Pierre darted across the parking lot and through the open double-door of the City Hall where the guys had decided to meet to begin organising for the concerts. Both the members of Good Charlotte and Simple Plan were present. None of the other bands’ would be permitted to rehearse in the Hall due to the need for secrecy. Pierre was adamant that their involvement be a surprise.  
  
As he headed for the main auditorium, his cell phone vibrated violently in the back pocket of his jeans. Tugging it out, flipping it open, he answered brusquely.  
  
“Bouvier speaking. Oh, hun…what’s up? …okay, well I’ll be at the City Hall all afternoon… _oui_ …of course…I won’t forget to tell him. Yeah, I think it’s an excellent idea. Yep. Be good. Say hi to Dan for me.” Flipping the phone, shut Pierre walked into the auditorium and scanned the area.  
  
Patrick raced passed, camera clutched firmly in his hands. He looked preoccupied so Pierre didn’t stop him.  
  
He continued to look around until a voice called out to him. “Oi! Pierre, come over here!”  
  
Pierre glanced toward the stage. Joel and Chuck were standing close to the edge near the left wing.  
  
He lifted a hand in greeting and lengthened his strides so he was positioned directly in front of them, looking up. “Hey, Joel, Chuck…Chloe had an idea you might like.” He wanted to get the idea out before he forgot. And before Chuck got started, because once that happened Pierre wouldn’t be able to get a word in at all.  
  
Joel raised his eyebrows slightly glancing at the unusually casual attire of the former businessman, commenting before Chuck could respond to Pierre’s greeting. “Where’d you find that old top?”  
  
“In the closet, Madden,” Pierre smirked, casting his eyes down at the faded wreathed Role Model insignia on the not so black T-shirt.  
  
Chuck laughed. “Right at the back, I bet. Anyways…what idea did Chloe have?”  
  
“She came up with it on the way to my parents’.”  
  
“Yeah? How was that?”  
  
“Pardon?” Pierre blinked at him.  
  
Chuck sighed. “Going to see your parents.”  
  
“Oh, right. It was good. Felt like going home. We all got a lot out of it.” He chuckled. “Chloe told Dad her idea. Cracked him up.”  
  
Joel, who had been standing silently next to Chuck, spoke up. “Yeah, so tell us what it is.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw before answering. “You remember when we did the photo shoot for the _Still Not Getting Any_ …cover art?”  
  
Chuck nodded. “ _Oui_. I do. Had a lot of fun.”  
  
“Well, Chloe suggested we re-enact the little mini-scenes that we filmed for the CD/DVD editions of that record. Y’know, as an intro to our performance.”  
  
Joel blinked. “You sure she wasn’t just making fun of you?”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Didn’t sound like it. And I think it sounds like a great idea. Inject a little humour…as is usual for us. What do you think, Chuck?” He gazed steadily at his best friend. After all these years, Pierre still valued his friend’s opinion; old habits did die hard.  
  
Chuck turned away and crossed to the edge of the stage, rubbing his jaw. “Well. I don’t know. Perhaps you should ask the others first.”  
  
“What? And then try to convince you to tag along?”  
  
“Well, that’s what you used to do in the band,” Chuck smirked.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Trust you to remember something like that, Comeau.”  
  
“Well, it’s true.”  
  
“I know. Okay. I’ll talk with the others, and get back to you. Aight?”  
  
Chuck smiled, “Looking forward to it.” He glanced at Joel. “You want to run us through you’re plan now?”  
  
Pierre looked at the former GC frontman. “What’ve you come up with?”  
  
Joel grinned. “Well, seeing we’re the mastermind between this whole charity gig, I think GC should be the final band to perform. I’ve spoken with Jeff and he thinks he can get Decanting The Pride to open the show. So, that’s organised. Benji and I are still negotiating set schedules with the other bands. But the timing of when you guys come in is, I believe, the most important aspect that we haven’t managed to touch on.”  
  
Folding his arms, Pierre frowned. “No ideas?”  
  
“Well, not really. Except that we don’t think you should be the last band to perform. I was thinking perhaps somewhere in the middle of the night. But, Chuck thought you guys should be the second on stage. But…if you decide to incorporate Chloe’s idea…perhaps you should come on near the end. Not the final band…but close to.”  
  
“Who’d be last?”  
  
Chuck smirked. “I was thinking MCR should be last. You know how Gee likes to go out with a bang…they were thinking of having fireworks as part of their set.”  
  
Pierre nodded, grinning. “That would work. We could come on before them. We’d have to think of a way to segway from the band before and then into MCR’s set.”  
  
Joel scratched his cheek. “Everyone else agrees that Green Day should come before you guys…no matter where you end up coming on.”  
  
“Oh?” Pierre looked bemused. “How’d you figure that one out?”  
  
“Well, Billie Joe says he knows exactly how the transition between your bands should go. Paul and he had a bit of an argument though because he thought we, that is GC, should segway into SP because of the Noise to the World Tour.”  
  
“That would make more sense.”  
  
“Screw making sense, Pierre. We’re in our 50’s we don’t have to make sense.”  
  
Pierre groaned, then remembered something. “I thought no one else knew we were performing.”  
  
The Good Charlotte frontman looked slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, B.J. came round to see us at the studio and saw the banner Billy was working on. And you know he’ll keep his mouth shut.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not too worried. And maybe it will work. He’s pretty smart.” Nodding to himself, he gazed out at the hall. “He’s still my idol…he’s one of the reasons I started enjoying music in the first instance…and I know David was a huge fan of Green Day…back in the day.”  
  
David walked passed at that moment and chuckled. “I still have that American Idiot sticker on my old bass.”  
  
Pierre glanced toward him. “You should use that one at the concert.”  
  
“I will.” The bassist waggled his fingers then wandered off.  
  
The three men stared after him then Chuck yawned. “Well, I’m going to go talk to Pat about filming.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “He’ll be recording himself as well. MOTH-Hour is the official broadcaster for the concert.”  
  
Joel rolled his eyes and clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Good luck to him. I’ll catch you later.”  
  
Gripping his arm, Pierre smiled. “Right…and I’ll go talk to the others about that idea…”  
  
The three men parted ways, each to organise different parts of the concert.  
  
 ** _Desrosiers’ Residence  
  
3 PM_**  
  
Stephanie stood in the centre of the living room showing off the brand new T-shirts that Aline and she had designed to promote the tour. On the back of the top, there was a photo of the band that had been used on their sophomore album, _Still Not Getting Any_ ; on the front was a recent photo taken at the back of Chuck’s place.  
  
Patrick had taken several photos at Chuck’s 50th and had picked the best one to print on the T-shirts. The girls had completed the design with the words ‘ **Old Sexy Men Unite…** ’ printed above the print. The Tees came in three different colours: black, white and mustard brown. Steph was modelling the white top.  
  
“Looking good, Stinco!” Raoul snorted. “Maybe you should wear the smallest size, show off your tits.”  
  
“Yeah right, Lefebvre. It’s not like I’ve got much to show off, anyway.”  
  
Aline snorted. “Yours are bigger than mine.”  
  
“No way, you just manage to hide yours.”  
  
Raoul rolled his eyes. “ _Girls_.”  
  
Chloe looked at him, lips pursed. “What’s wrong with them, Raoul?”  
  
“The things you talk about…”  
  
“Well, then don’t listen.”  
  
“It’s a bit hard…”  
  
Dan punched him on the arm. “You mean it makes _you_ hard.”  
  
“Daniel Comeau, don’t be so crass.” Aline rebuked him, eyes flashing. Chloe giggled again.  
  
“Leave him alone, Ali. He’s just teasing.”  
  
“Jesus, Chloe…did you even hear what he said?”  
  
“Yeah, I heard him. So what?”  
  
“I don’t think your dad would want to hear him saying such things in front of you.”  
  
Daniel snorted. “I doubt Pierre would be too bothered.”  
  
“Hah, you guys haven’t even reached first base, so I guess he wouldn’t be,” Steph teased. Chloe blushed, her cheeks burning.  
  
Aline frowned. “Leave them alone.”  
  
“Jesus, Ali, I’m just joking.”  
  
“It’s not funny,” she countered, sharply. Daniel moved closer to Chloe, taking hold of her hand.  
  
She smiled at him then looked at the other girls. “It’s okay, Ali. It doesn’t bother me. Anyway, we should be discussing the merch, not our love lives.”  
  
Aline nodded, grabbing the large box containing the newest additions to the Simple Plan clothing range. Opening it, she proceeded to pull out several different tops and the five of them got busy examining the designs.  
  
 ** _Montreal Apartments  
  
Room 211  
  
3 PM_**  
  
Eleanor sat on her bed, leaning over to pull on her shoes. Sean sat propped up against the headboard, watching her through heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
“Do we have to go?”  
  
She glanced up at him, brushing her hair from her face. “Unfortunately, we can’t stay here and have hot sex all day. We have work to do. This is a big deal.”  
  
Sean sighed heavily. “I know…but can’t they wait?” He shifted, casting a suggestive look her way, resting his hand on his bare stomach, fingers splayed out, pointing down towards his crotch. Eleanor shivered; as much as she wanted to stay in bed with this virile young man, they both had more important things to do.  
  
“Hun, I’m sorry, but we have to meet them before four.”  
  
With a soft groan of disappointment, Sean slid off the bed and stood. Running his fingers quickly through his hair, he then grabbed his shirt from where he had thrown it on the floor, pulling it on.  
  
“Promise me something, Elo.”  
  
Eleanor stood and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What?”  
  
Sean smirked. “You and I need to have a holiday.”  
  
She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning close to stare into his eyes. “I promise, after this is over…we can go away for a long time and not worry about anything.”  
  
He tilted her chin up so he could press a passionate kiss to her lips, then he stepped back, grabbing his pants. “Well, we’d better get this over with then.” He smiled faintly. “All I can really say is that this concert better be worth it.”  
  
Eleanor laughed, “How can it not be? I know some of my friends who would kill for tickets to this…all my favourite bands from when I was a teen…in the one place.”  
  
Sean rubbed his cheek. “I’m curious to see how Simple Plan do this.”  
  
“Me too. I mean…I thought I knew Pierre…but it’s obvious that there’s a side to him I never knew existed.” Eleanor found her purse and headed for the door. “Come on. Can’t be late.”  
  
Grinning, Sean grabbed his keys and they exited the apartment, both curious to see how events would unfold.  
  
 ** _Montreal City Hall  
  
3:45 PM_**  
  
Eleanor and Sean walked into the auditorium. It was abuzz with activity. The guys were scattered around the hall checking all their gear: amps, lighting equipment, sound equipment, guitars, basses and rigs, microphones and microphone stands, speakers and assorted tags for every item. Several portable speakers, amps, David’s bass and a drum kit were set up on the stage.  
  
David and Chuck were standing in front of the kit as Pierre sat behind it tapping a beat out on the high hat. He was gesturing with the other drumstick, obviously saying something of particular interest because the other men appeared to be listening intently.  
  
Patrick, who was carrying a large box in his arms, was the first to see Eleanor and Sean. He nodded slightly, then found a place to carefully set the box down, before walking over to join them.  
  
“Afternoon.” He smiled coolly. “You’re a little early.”  
  
Eleanor shrugged graciously. “We can wait.”  
  
“They’ll,” Pat jerked his head toward the stage, “be done in 15. Just find somewhere to set yourself down, and plug your ears.” He chortled. “It’s about to get real loud.”  
  
Eleanor raised her eyebrows then glanced at the stage. David now had his old bass in hand, Chuck was behind the drums and Pierre was standing to the front of the stage, microphone clutched in his left hand. She and Sean watched as Pierre switched the microphone on and tested the levels, head tilted to one side as he spoke into it.  
  
“Yeah…Yeah… _Yeah_ …” Pierre waved his hand palm up to a man down at the side of the stage at the soundboard. “Could I get it up a smidge…yeah…yeah… _Yeah…YEAH!_ Spot on.” He glanced over to David who had been playing softly. “Could I get a bit more of David?”  
  
David slowly plucked several chords. Pierre held his thumb up to the sound tech.  
  
Seb joined them, plugging in his guitar and nodding to Pierre. “Need some of me?”  
  
“Play something…” Pierre concentrated, listening as Seb strummed several chords. “Perfect. Thanks.” Then he looked back at Chuck, who was slowly pounding the bass drum, and smirked. “Little less of the kit.”  
  
His friend just laughed.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and tested his microphone once more. “ _Yeah…Yeah…YEAH!_ ”  
  
“Me now!” David announced. They all laughed. But then looked away from him as Jeff walked up onto the stage clutching his guitar and sitting down on the edge of the stage.  
  
Pierre looked over to him. “You ready?”  
  
“Of course, old man. Are you?”  
  
Pierre grinned broadly, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of his deep brown eyes. “Never been readier!”  
  
David sniffed. “Well, the rest of us aren’t, we gotta finish setting _our_ levels.”  
  
Pierre chuckled and flapped his hand at him. “Hurry up then.”  
  
“Sheesh, slow down, old man…” David grumbled as he bent over his bass listening to whatever tune only he could hear as he plucked out some chords.  
  
Pierre muttered into his microphone. “Perfectionist…”  
  
David snorted, nodding toward the techie. “That’s perfect.” He shot a look at his friend. “Only since becoming a teacher.”  
  
“What? Did I say something?” Pierre pretended to look affronted.  
  
Chuck called out from behind his drums. “You didn’t say anything…guys can we get on with this?”  
  
As the five men continued with their sound check, Sean turned to Patrick frowning slightly. “How come they’re bothering with a full sound check here? This isn’t even the actual venue.”  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. “No offence but you’re pretty clueless aren’t you.”  
  
Sean bristled. “I take offence to that, Mr Langlois.”  
  
Patrick turned cool hazel eyes to the younger man. “Young man, I take offence to young whippersnappers like you who think they can just waltz in here and tell me how things should be.”  
  
Sean blinked; the other man’s tone was sharp and that surprised him. He’d heard that Patrick was a man who rarely got upset about things and was always able to see the humorous side in any situation. But obviously, he took his position as band manager very seriously.  
  
Eleanor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder then looked at Pat. “Forgive my colleague, Mr Langlois. He hasn’t dealt with many big bands.”  
  
Patrick stared coldly at her. “Neither have you, Ms DeAraugo. Don’t forget that.”  
  
The woman flinched, but kept her composure. “Yes, well I’m hoping this deal with Simple Plan will- ”  
  
“Will what? Launch you into the big time? Hah. You’ll never make it like Pierre did.” Pat’s eyes narrowed, hard. “You should stick to supervising your food chain. It’s where you belong.” He turned on his heel and walked off without another word.  
  
Eleanor swallowed hard. She didn’t want to admit that his words had stung her. She shivered.  
  
Sean noticed and slid a hand to her shoulder, squeezing gently. “It’s okay…”  
  
“He doesn’t like me.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. The band agreed to the sponsorship deal. What he thinks isn’t important.”  
  
Eleanor cast a sharp glance at the younger man. “The band listens to what he says.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. They can’t afford to make a last change now.” Sean moved to stand behind her, massaging her shoulders. “Everything will be fine.”  
  
Eleanor sighed. “I hope so. I really want to enjoy this.”  
  
“You will. I promise.” He kissed her on the neck then looked toward the stage watching as the five men were beginning to run through their set.  
  
 ** _A Hotel in Town  
  
Room 51  
  
6 PM_**  
  
“Nice room…nice view. Patrick really outdid himself.” Joan stood at the glass door leading out onto a large balcony that looked out over the city.  
  
Her cousin, Sarah, walked over to join her at the door. “He told me it was the best place in town.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d have to agree.” Joan walked back over to her suitcase, opening it and going through the clothes she had brought with her. “What should I wear tonight? Pat says we’re meeting the guys.”  
  
Sarah clucked her tongue; she knew that her cousin was nervous about meeting the band members, and particularly Pierre Bouvier.  
  
Joan looked up at her, hazel eyes questioning. “Well?”  
  
“Wear the green blouse and your black slacks.”  
  
“Not a skirt?”  
  
“No. Since when were you a skirt person?”  
  
Joan rolled her eyes. “ _Touché_.”  
  
“Wear the slacks.”  
  
“Fine. If you insist.”  
  
“Yes. Unless you’re worried.”  
  
Joan sniffed. “What would I be worried about? I doubt any of them would care about how big my ass looks.”  
  
“I guess. They are in their 50’s, eh.”  
  
“Exactly. They’d probably be more worried about whether the women they meet have teeth.”  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. “They’re not a hundred, Joanie.”  
  
“They’re half way,” Joan retorted. Then she laughed. “Heck, sometimes I feel like I’m that old.”  
  
“A hundred? Or fifty?”  
  
Joan just laughed again. “Both. I guess.”  
  
“Both?”  
  
“Yeah, particularly after a hard day at school.”  
  
Sarah smirked. “The 8th graders’ still giving you a hard time?”  
  
Joan sighed. “Don’t even ask.” She lifted the set of clothes her cousin had suggested and laid them out on the bed. “So…are you sure I should wear these?”  
  
Sarah leaned over her shoulder and nodded emphatically. “Positive.”  
  
“Right. Well we’d better get ready…when are we meeting them?”  
  
“At 7.”  
  
“What? In an hour! Damn. We better hurry then.” Joan grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Sarah laughed to herself and went about preparing her own attire for the evening. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was just as excited as her cousin was to meet the guys. Who knew what would happen that night. Only time would tell.


	16. Ignite a new flame

_**Yan Foo Chinese Cuisine  
  
(Same Night) Sunday 8 PM**_  
  
“Jesus, Pat. You didn’t have to say that to her.” Pierre leaned over to mutter harshly into his friend’s ear as they sat waiting for their meals.  
  
An hour had passed since they’d arrived at the busy restaurant. It was a favourite of all the guys and their families. Pierre and Chloe ordered their take out from the restaurant all the time.  
  
Joan and Sarah had arrived shortly after the guys and their families, Pat went outside to meet them and bring them to the table. After Pat had introduced them, the two women opted to sit with Kristina and Katie at one end of the long table and instantly slipped into easy conversation.  
  
The kids sat at the other end and the guys sat opposite each other along the middle of the table. They were discussing the day’s events, particularly Sean and Eleanor’s visit to their rehearsal. Pat had just finished telling Pierre what had transpired when they had first arrived at the City Hall. And that was what had fuelled Pierre’s sharp comment.  
  
Pat waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it, Pierre. I’ll be nicer to her from now on. Just had to make sure she understands where I’m coming from. Anyway, forget it. Relax…enjoy yourself.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “You sound exactly like Lachelle used to…always telling me to relax.”  
  
The whole table suddenly went quiet. He blinked. Everyone – including Joan and Sarah who both looked bemused since they had no idea what was going on - was staring at him. Even the kids were paying attention instead of being immersed in their usual adolescent banter.  
  
“What?” Pierre frowned. “Have I got something on my face?”  
  
David was the first to respond. “No…um…uh…”  
  
“That really helps, David. ‘No…um…uh…’ that tells me a lot.”  
  
Joan laughed nervously.  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “Something funny, Joan?”  
  
She shook her head, her cheeks going a soft pink.  
  
His face softened. “Heh, it’s okay if it is…I want to know why you’re all looking at me like that.”  
  
Joan shrugged slightly. “I’m looking at you because everyone else is.”  
  
“Ah.” Pierre cast his gaze across and around the table. “Well, why is everyone else looking at me? It can’t be because of my good looks.”  
  
Chuck laughed. But it was Pat who finally answered. “You mentioned Lachelle.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Pierre looked away.  
  
Pat sighed. “It’s just a shock…you don’t talk about her.”  
  
Pierre grimaced as many different emotions flickered over his face. “I always think about her though…”  
  
“Oh? So you were thinking out loud then?”  
  
“Probably…”  
  
Joan, who was actually sitting next to Pierre – much to her surprise she found she wasn’t even too nervous about it - leaned forward on the table and absently fiddled with the stem of her wine glass as she listened intently. The others had turned away drifting back into their own chatter.  
  
Pierre noticed her watching and smiled wistfully at her. “Lachelle was my wife…”  
  
“Oh? She was?”  
  
Pierre looked down at the tablecloth. “She…passed away…”  
  
Joan felt a lump form in her throat; she swallowed. “I’m sorry…”  
  
He shook his head gently. “It…was seventeen years ago. I’ve moved on.”  
  
Joan hesitated before responding. “No one ever really moves on after losing a loved one…”  
  
Pierre smiled grimly. “Don’t tell me that. I don’t need to hear it.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “It’s just the way it is.”  
  
“You know that do you?” His tone was somewhat bitter. Joan paused then briefly rested a hand on his arm, before taking hold of her napkin and twisting it in her hands.  
  
“My partner…” She halted and now it was her turn to stare fixedly at a stain on the tablecloth.  
  
Pierre got it straight away though and said softly. “Sorry. I have to keep remembering I’m not the only person to ever lose someone.”  
  
Joan glanced up at him. His very deep brown eyes were gazing steadily at her, and there was a calmness and strength to his bearing. Her eyes flickered across his greying temple; the salt and pepper action he had going on made him appear distinguished…handsome.  
  
She smiled, leaning back against her chair, attempting to ignore the sudden nervous flutter in her stomach. _Get a hold of yourself, Joanie…you’re a middle-aged woman…not a teenager on her first date…_ “I don’t usually talk about it with people I’ve known for just over an hour.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “I get that a lot.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
He lowered his voice. “At least when I was way younger meeting chicks after gigs…they practically told me their life stories…then we’d go make out in the tour bus.”  
  
Joan flushed. “I probably wanted to be one of those girls.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t think you would’ve been the type.”  
  
“Oh, really?” She giggled. “You’re probably right. I adored you guys from a distance.” After a sudden lull in their conversation, Joan held a hand to her forehead. “God, I can’t believe I just said that to you.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “It’s okay. That was maybe…a long time ago.”  
  
Joan looked at him; his eyes twinkled. She folded her napkin on her lap. “I was 22 when I first saw you guys live.” She paused. “You were 25.”  
  
Pierre blinked. “25 years ago. Long time. I was real cocky back then. Luckily I had Lachelle to bring me down to earth.”  
  
Joan snorted, “Did she know you made out with all those chicks.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “That was before I met her.”  
  
“Sure it was. You were devastatingly good looking…she probably couldn’t fault you.”  
  
He went red and mumbled. “I’m not that great to look at.”  
  
Joan just smiled. She knew all about that feeling. And most Simple Plan fans knew that Pierre felt that way about himself. The former frontman was always quoted saying that he believed that David was the sexiest member of the band…and that he was the least. Joan thought that was pretty modest of Pierre. She liked that about him.  
  
However, she still thought he was attractive. He looked fit. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up a little, exposing his strong forearms. Even though he was in his 50’s, he still appeared in the prime of his life.  
  
“What’re you smiling about?” Pierre asked, smiling a little himself.  
  
Joan looked at him. “If you’re not…why did Lachelle marry you?”  
  
Pierre didn’t answer; he looked away, massaging his jeans-covered thigh.  
  
Pat, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, leaned across his friend and answered for him. “They were smitten with each other, Joan. My sister had always adored Pierre as we were growing up…and it just blossomed into something bigger.”  
  
Joan blinked. “Lachelle was your sister?”  
  
“ _Oui_. When she was 3 and Pierre was 6, she told him she was going to marry him.”  
  
Pierre cut in then, laughing sadly. “We were children…we had no real idea it would ever happen. I actually had another girlfriend before I got with her… _her_ name was…well still is, I guess…Wave Gagnon. She was a model…and I guess looking back I only went with her because I thought it was cool to have a hot chick go out with me. She wasn’t all that nice to my friends…and she was high maintenance.” He glanced at Pat. “Not that I’m saying Lachelle wasn’t hot…she was. But…she was my friend first.”  
  
He grinned turning back to Joan. “She had braces when she was a kid…and too many freckles…or so she kept telling me.”  
  
Pat added with a deep chuckle, “All the girls in her class used to think she was too plain and would never amount to anything. Even though she won a baby contest…the most beautiful baby in Montreal.”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
Joan smiled. “She sounds like she was a wonderful person.”  
  
Pierre sighed. “She was…and she gave me a wonderful daughter…”  
  
He nodded toward Chloe.  
  
Joan followed his gaze and observed his teenaged daughter as she chattered with the other kids. “How old is she?”  
  
“Seventeen. She’s a handful…a little…rebellious. But, I guess that’s partly due to the fact that she doesn’t have a mother…I can’t be both her parents…even though I do my best.” Pierre scratched his cheek. “She’s grown up well enough.”  
  
“Yeah? I’d say that’s a good thing.” Joan smiled at him.  
  
He lifted his shoulder slightly. “Yeah. So, tell me about you?”  
  
She hesitated, the nervous fluttering in her stomach increasing, but before she had to speak, their meals arrived. Inwardly she sighed with relief. She had only just met him; she wasn’t quite ready to open up to him as he had done for her.  
  
Joan didn’t feel bad about that though; she sensed that Pierre had needed to talk about himself, because it seemed that he hadn’t for a long time. And she had been willing to listen. It was refreshing for her…she rarely met a man who spoke as eloquently as Pierre.  
  
Picking up her chopsticks, she selected some food to put on her plate and tuned her ear into the conversation flowing across the table, ready to join in whenever it floated her way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre picked at his food, watching the woman to his right in silence. He was surprised at his candidness with her moments earlier. In fact, he hadn’t even wanted to sit next to her; Patrick had literally forced him into staying in the seat when she had taken the chair beside him. However, after having spoken with her at length he realised he needn’t have worried.  
  
She was obviously an empathic listener and she seemed genuinely interested in everything he said. Perhaps talking about Lachelle might not have been such a great move; yet, Joan hadn’t baulked at the topic. And truthfully, he felt as if a great weight had lifted from his heart. A burden he hadn’t even realised he’d been carrying had lightened considerably. Just mentioning her name once to Pat was enough to open the floodgates. And now he felt he could say anything about Lachelle without feeling that terrible ache in his heart.  
  
Pierre shook his head mentally and focused his attention on Joan once more. She was leaning forward against the table, chopsticks hovering over her bowl, a piece of Cantonese Beef clamped in them. Her bright hazel eyes were filled with laughter as she listened to David who was trying to tell a joke and failing, with hilarious results.  
  
Pierre studied her almost boldly as she interacted with his friends and he thought her most noticeable feature was the laugh lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth. They stood out as she laughed at David, then popped the food in her mouth, smiling.  
  
He smiled as well.  
  
Joan noticed and turned to look at him. “What’re you smiling at, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. “That would be ‘who am I smiling at.’ He paused for a heartbeat then added, “And that would be you.”  
  
Joan shivered; the smooth, yet casual, warmth of his tone seemed to embrace something deep inside her. _Damn…I’ve just met the man…and he’s getting to me already…does he even realise what affect he has on me?_  
  
Pierre leaned back on his chair just observing the changing expressions in her eyes. He knew perfectly well that something was stirring in her mind. He knew women, extremely well. And he knew how to draw women to him. He was a charmer; there was no doubt about that. Even Lachelle had mentioned that to him.  
  
He’d always used his natural charisma to get the chicks when he was younger. Now after seventeen years of being a single father…perhaps it was time to turn on the charm once again. Perhaps Pat was right. Maybe he did need someone new in his life. Maybe this was his chance to get that ‘someone new’.  
  
Joan lifted her eyes to meet Pierre’s unguarded face. “Why?”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Why are you smiling at me?”  
  
Pierre inclined his head to the side. “Am I not allowed to smile at you?” His lips quirked.  
  
Joan felt her cheeks go a soft pink and looked away for a moment, allowing her gaze to flicker across the others who appeared immersed in their own discussions.  
  
“Joan?” His voice was gentle.  
  
She met his eyes. They were deep pools of chocolate that she felt she’d drown in if she stared too closely. “Uhuh?”  
  
“Can’t I?”  
  
“Can’t you what?”  
  
Pierre laughed then, the sound sending warm tingles down Joan’s spine. “Smile at you.”  
  
“Oh. Um, sure.”  
  
Pierre smiled some more. Pointing his chopsticks at her bowl, he nodded slightly. “Enjoying your food?”  
  
Joan glanced at the tiny bit of rice that was left in the bottom and smiled a little. “Looks like it…”  
  
Pierre chuckled, grabbed a plate of honey chicken, and proceeded to scrape several pieces into her bowl. “Here, have some more.”  
  
She laughed as she tried to push the plate away. “No, I don’t need anymore.”  
  
“Who said anything about needing it?” Pierre laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.  
  
Chloe looked up from the other end of the table and watched them for a moment.  
  
Daniel leaned over to her, placing a hand on her arm. “What is it?”  
  
She glanced at him, and then tilted her head toward her father and the woman that her uncle had invited along.  
  
“Look at that,” Chloe whispered. “What do you think about that?”  
  
Daniel looked over and smiled slightly. “Hah,” he murmured, “your dad looks like he’s exercising his flirt.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like I couldn’t see that. But I mean…do you think there’s something different about Dad?”  
  
Daniel squeezed her arm. “He…looks happy.”  
  
Chloe nodded almost to herself. “I thought so too…” She looked up at her friend, her eyes soft and warm. “I…I haven’t really seen him _that_ happy ever…” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Only in photo’s…and video’s…y’know with my Mom…”  
  
“What’re you trying to say?” Daniel leaned close his mouth close to her ear so only she could hear him.  
  
Chloe shrugged. “Nothing, just making an observation…” Her voice trailed off as she turned her gaze back toward Joan and her father.  
  
Truthfully, the reason she had mentioned it was because of a conversation she’d had with Pierre not so long ago. Pierre had been talking tentatively about maybe meeting other women and starting a new relationship. And he’d wanted to know how she thought about it.  
  
Chloe had only one response to the question and that was that as long as any one he met understood that they could never be her mother then it would be fine. Her Dad had promised that he was not trying to replace her Mom. Even though she had never actually had her mother with her. Her Dad understood that it was the principle of the matter.  
  
Chloe leaned her cheek against Daniel’s shoulder.  
  
He raked his fingers through her hair. “He should go for it…”  
  
“Go for what?”  
  
Dan smirked. “He should ask her out…”  
  
Chloe giggled. “Do 50 year olds date?”  
  
“Sure.” He tickled her side. “Y’know what the definition of a ‘date’ is?”  
  
Aline who’d been listening leaned over with a smirk. “Isn’t it that fruit my Dad loves to shove into his mouth several pieces at a time?”  
  
Chloe cracked up laughing.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “No. A ‘date’ is special time put aside to spend with someone special.”  
  
Aline blinked. Stephanie and Raoul glanced at each other; they’d been holding hands beneath the table the whole night.  
  
Chloe flicked her eyes up to meet Dan’s and smiled softly. “That sounds nice…”  
  
Dan chuckled gently. “Wanna go on a date?”  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“The concert?”  
  
Chloe smiled. “We could double date…” she glanced toward Steph and Raoul. They grinned.  
  
Aline sniffed. “I guess I’ll be the fifth wheel then.”  
  
“Aww, we’ll find someone for you.” Steph squeezed her arm.  
  
Aline laughed. “Nah. I already said I like it when it’s just us five. I’ll just be your chaperone.”  
  
“You could come with Pat,” Chloe giggled.  
  
Aline smiled. “Actually I was going to help him out with the merch, so that could help.”  
  
“There,” Dan grinned. “Problem solved.”  
  
They all laughed, their voices mingling with the other conversations going along the long table. The night was still early and they would be there for a while yet. The restaurant staff watched on amused and pleased, rarely did they have a large gathering of people in one hit. It was good for them. They were happy for them to remain until closing time so all they did was keep their water topped up and otherwise left them alone to enjoy their night.  
  
 ** _11PM_**  
  
Pierre leaned against his car outside the restaurant, waiting for Chloe to finish saying goodbye to Daniel. He smiled faintly watching as they hugged each other then Dan walked away to join Chuck at his own vehicle.  
  
Chloe walked over to him. “Hey, Dad. Have a good night?”  
  
Pierre nodded a little. “Yeah.”  
  
She smirked and squeezed his arm. “That Joan was a nice lady.”  
  
Pierre glanced at her as he unlocked the car and got in the driver’s seat. “You think so?”  
  
His daughter smiled as she slid into the passenger side. “Yeah. You should…see her again, Dad.” Her voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear her.  
  
Pierre blinked. “You think so?”  
  
Chloe peered at him through her eyelashes. “You should.”  
  
Pierre gripped the steering wheel. “You…wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be a date or anything…”  
  
Chloe giggled. “It’s okay. The thought of you dating doesn’t worry me.”  
  
“No? But I’m ‘old’, dear.”  
  
She laughed. “Dan told me dating is all about spending time with someone special. Nothing wrong about that.”  
  
“That’s what I do with you.”  
  
“Hah, dating your daughter. Dad, date someone your own age.”  
  
Pierre started the car but didn’t pull out of the spot. “You seriously wouldn’t mind?”  
  
Chloe turned to look her father directly in the eye. “Dad, you need this. For once, do something for yourself. I’m happy right now. You deserve some of that.”  
  
Pierre leaned his forehead against the steering wheel a tremulous breath escaping.  
  
Chloe leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Mom would want you to do this…she’d want you to be happy…”  
  
Pierre nodded and whispered. “You’re right…she would.” He trembled, then let his breath out fast. “Alright… I’ll call her…after the concert…”  
  
“No.” Chloe shook her head and said firmly, “Take her with you.”  
  
“Huh?” Pierre glanced curiously at his daughter. Chloe smirked.  
  
“She’ll be your date to the concert. Uncle Pat was going to give her and her cousin VIP passes anyway, why not go the whole hog and have her as your personal guest.”  
  
He blinked then a soft smile spread across his face. He liked the sound of that. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then without saying another word -- words weren’t necessary anymore -- he put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot, heading home.


	17. This Is the Moment

_**October  
  
Montreal  
  
Montreal City Arena  
  
Saturday 11 AM**_  
  
Patrick leaned over the table attempting not to knock his microphone over, untangling the cords attached to the small web-camera that he had pointing at himself. He hadn’t been able to find the wireless one that he normally used when out in the field. That really annoyed him.  
  
He’d been at the venue since 8 that morning and he had all his gear, _except_ his wireless camera. And it wasn’t like he could blame anyone for it. He was running the show alone; Seb was too busy with the band to help. Not that it bothered him.  
  
The band reforming had been a long time coming and Pat was excited for them. And he was happy because he had exclusive rights to the coverage of the charity concert. Joel, Benji and Chuck had ensured that only one local radio station was to cover the event. Pat and Seb’s Toronto based MOTH-Hour were the main presenters for the event.  
  
Laval’s small local radio station would also be covering the concert at a small cost. The RJ was a young man called Dominic and he was a bubbly personality that had introduced himself to the seasoned radio presenter earlier that morning. Pat had taken a shine to him, which of course was essential to the smooth running of the radio coverage. As was the all important web-connection…  
  
Pat grunted in annoyance and stood to walk around the table. Bending down to see which cords were tangled he heard a voice call out his name.  
  
“Hey, Patrick!”  
  
He glanced up. Approaching carefully across the floor was David’s daughter. She was wearing one of the OSMU tops with a short denim skirt and a pair of black Converses.  
  
“Aline. Hey. You’re early?”  
  
Aline smiled. “I thought I’d come and see if you needed some assistance. The others aren’t coming until later. Dad’s already hanging about though because he wanted to catch up with Bert.”  
  
Pat lifted an eyebrow as he held a hand at his back, straightening with a grunt. “Uhn…Bert McCracken?”  
  
“ _Oui_. It’s been a while since they last saw each other…so you know.”  
  
“Yeah. I know.” Pat grinned, scratching the back of his head. “Well, want to take a walk to the Merch storeroom?”  
  
Aline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sure. I promised Chloe I’d check that the gift she prepared for Pierre is there.”  
  
Pat chuckled. “That girl has some cheek.” He shook his head, clicking his tongue. “After her initial reaction to her father being in a band…”  
  
Aline smiled softly, “She loves the idea now.”  
  
“I can tell. Did she say what the gift was?”  
  
“She’s only told Dan and I. It’ll be as much a surprise for you as Pierre…”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Aline looked down momentarily, a lump forming in her throat. The image of what Chloe had made filled her mind causing her emotions to well up. Clearing her throat, several times she glanced up at the man standing next to her. This man had been a friend, of her father’s, for over 25 years…he was like an uncle to her -- like an uncle to all the guys’ kids really.  
  
She smiled at him. “You’ll have to wait until you see it. You’ll understand then.”  
  
Pat nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Come on then.”  
  
Aline smirked. “In a rush, old man?”  
  
He snorted. “I’m not old.”  
  
“You are to us.”  
  
“Us being?”  
  
“Us kids. The Simple Plan Kids.”  
  
Pat laughed. “Is that what you’re calling yourselves these days?”  
  
Aline held up her left wrist, she was sporting a white band that had those exact words printed on it.  
  
“Jeeze!” He shook his head. “You kids think of everything…” He glanced at the top she was wearing. “Love those shirts by the way.”  
  
“Thanks. Love the photo you took for it.”  
  
Pat smirked. “Yeah. It’s a pretty good shot, eh.”  
  
“You haven’t lost your touch, that’s for sure.” Aline smiled and began to walk.  
  
Pat joined her and moved slightly ahead to lead the way to the Merch storeroom. On the way they both noticed Billie Joe Armstrong just standing around. At almost 60, the Green Day frontman was still looking as good as ever and his band was still doing spot tours particularly at special request. He noticed them walking past and nodded to them with a warm smile.  
  
Aline waved to him. “Dad idolises him,” she commented to Pat.  
  
He laughed. “I know. He still has his bass with the Green Day sticker on it, last I saw.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s using that bass for the concert.”  
  
“Sweet. The memories…” Pat shook his head as he came to a stop. “Here we are.” He pushed the door open and waved Aline in ahead of him.  
  
She smiled and stepped inside, Pat followed letting the door shut behind them, sealing them from the venue outside. No one was to know that Simple Plan was officially on site. That meant keeping all merch under wraps. And well, Pat was very good at keeping secrets. Always had been. Always would be. Nothing ever changed in that regard.  
  
 ** _The Used Dressing Room  
  
11:30 AM_**  
  
Bert McCracken sat on a bench, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. His grey hair fell in a mess obscuring the left side of his face. A laconic grin played across his lips.  
  
David sat opposite him his bass laying across his lap a smirk flitting across his face. “So, that’s what I’ve been doing.”  
  
“Hah. I bet I’d lose my temper after being in the room with a snotty nosed kid for five minutes.”  
  
David shrugged. “He’s a good kid. Not bad with his gear. And he’s willing to take my criticism and advice.” They were talking guitar and bass lessons. As has been mentioned before David teaches guitar and bass to a student once every week. And it was something he enjoyed quite a lot.  
  
Bert chortled. “I’d lose it.”  
  
“Ah well. You wouldn’t teach that anyway.”  
  
“Maybe I could teach stage diving techniques.”  
  
David laughed. “That could work. Do you think there’d be a market for that.”  
  
Bert snorted. “Of course. All the new up and coming bands…they need to know the art.”  
  
“Hah, I’ll let Jeff know. He’s producing that Australian band…Decanting The Pride.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I was going to produce them. He beat me to it.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been producing a little, since the band decided to take a small hiatus.”  
  
David nodded absently plucking at the strings on his bass. “You guys have been touring for quite a long time.”  
  
Bert tilted his head back. “It’s kinda amusing. Seeing people in their 30’s, 40’s even 50’s coming to our gigs in droves. Albeit they’re a lot more low key than when we were younger…but I like to think we’re in the same vein as the ‘Stones were when we were young. I mean they did the whole…cool old rock star thing.”  
  
David grinned. “They did indeed. I guess SP is more like the Beach Boys compared to you guys.”  
  
Bert snorted. “Guess that’s okay though. Doesn’t Pierre like the Beach Boys?”  
  
“Yeah, as a matter of fact, he does.”  
  
“There you go. And anyway they were pretty big in their time as well.”  
  
“True that.” David rubbed his face then frowned as his cell phone went off. “Crap.” He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “Ugh. Chuck wants me. I’d better go.”  
  
Bert smiled, nodding. “Be seeing ya round, buddy.”  
  
“Will do. Keep in touch.”  
  
Bert waved his hand. “I’ll call you.”  
  
David smiled and grabbing his bass hurried out of the dressing room to find out what his friend wanted.  
  
 ** _Simple Plan Dressing Room  
  
Noon_**  
  
“You’re getting water all over the floor, David. Could you stop that?”  
  
David was sitting on a bench dribbling water from his bottle all down the front of his shirt. He was always doing that; a habit he’d picked up years ago when the band first started and now, particularly to annoy Chuck, he just did it whenever the mood took him. Chuck, who was riffling through the schedule, shot an exasperated glance his way.  
  
Jeff was pacing the other side of the room brow furrowed in thought. “Leave him alone, Chuck. He’s getting most of it on his shirt anyway. D’you know when Pierre’s getting here?”  
  
Chuck shook his head. “I think he said he was picking Joan up from her hotel.”  
  
David grinned, putting the cap on his bottle. “Good on him. It’s about time he stopped moping around.”  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. “Seventeen years is a goddamned long time to be without a woman.”  
  
“Hah. You can talk.”  
  
Jeff glared at David. “Don’t. Gina and I parted on amicable terms. Steph stays with her every weekend.”  
  
Chuck cut in. “Except this weekend. She was staying with David, right?”  
  
David nodded, jumping off the table. “Yep. She’s still back at our place helping Kris.” He peeked over Chuck’s shoulder at the schedule. “Did you change our set time?”  
  
“Yeah…we’re on at the end now. I talked with Billie-Joe…he made the suggestion.”  
  
David nodded slowly, then frowned. “Looks like there’s been a few changes...”  
  
Chuck glanced back at him. “Yeah, G came and saw me...said he thought they should be up first. Not that I’m complaining. DTP decided they’d play in the entrance foyer whilst people were coming into the venue.”  
  
“Sounds good…as long as Pierre agrees with it, right?”  
  
“Uhuh.” Chuck wandered away from the bassist, chewing on the pen in his mouth.  
  
Jeff sat down on a chair and rubbed his hands over his bald scalp. “Where’s Katie?”  
  
Chuck pulled the pen from his mouth and smiled. “She’s bringing Dan and Chloe over a little later…I think they went shopping.”  
  
“Hah.” David walked over to the couch and flopped on it. “Anyway, what’d you text me for?”  
  
Chuck glanced up. “Everyone has to be here so I can go through what we’re doing.”  
  
The other man grunted. “Yeah…well where’re Seb and Pierre then?”  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. “Pierre’s picking up Joan and Seb _is_ here. He went to see the TSO guys.”  
  
“Oh, right. And what are we going to do?”  
  
Chuck tossed the schedule on the bench. “We’re going to stay here and wait.”  
  
 ** _Pierre’s Car  
  
12:10 PM_**  
  
“So, no one bar you guys and Good Charlotte know you’re performing at the gig?” Joan was making small talk, as she was a little nervous.  
  
Pierre glanced across at her and smirked faintly. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a nice green dress and her hair was neatly curled on her head. She only had a light touch of eye shadow and lipstick, other than that she looked natural. He liked that.  
  
Clearing his throat, Pierre answered. “Yeah. That’s about it. Making it kind of a surprise for the fans.” He shrugged.  
  
“Was that your idea?”  
  
Pierre nodded smiling faintly at her, eyes shining. Joan gripped her purse in her lap. Pierre noticed and lifted an eyebrow. “Nervous?”  
  
She blinked in surprise and looked at him. “Uh…”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “I am too. Silly, eh? We’ve both been on dates before.”  
  
Joan laughed. “But this is like a first time for us. And they never get easier. First dates, that is.”  
  
“Well, I hope this one is worthwhile.”  
  
She blushed and looked down. “A concert with all my favourite bands from when I was younger? I’d say it would be, Pierre.” Then she looked at him. “And spending time with you…”  
  
Pierre grinned. “I hope so.” He breathed deeply gripping the steering wheel hard as he pulled into the venue’s band parking area. Parking, he paused for a moment before turning to look at Joan. “Truth to tell, this is the first date I’ve been on for over 17 years.”  
  
She looked at him reading the wistful expression in his dark eyes. “The last one was with your wife, right?”  
  
Pierre nodded sadly. “Yeah. After she…passed, I just didn’t feel right around women. And anyway, I was too busy raising Chloe.”  
  
Joan smirked. “She was the only female you needed in your life, right?”  
  
“Exactly. We did just fine, the two of us.” Pierre pulled the key from the ignition and twirled the key ring around his finger. “But, I guess, she’s growing up…and…well…” He paused and looked at her. “I…I don’t want to be alone.” He swallowed after he said that, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he pushed open his door, unfolded his body from the driver’s seat, and stood outside.  
  
Joan sat in the passenger seat for several long moments, blinking, a little shocked by Pierre’s confession. It had been heartfelt, but it sounded like he had never admitted such a thing to anyone before. The fact that he had decided to confide those feelings with her was mind-boggling.  
  
Here she was a woman he barely knew, had only just met and he was telling her things she herself would never have told a date. At least not on the first night. But then they were both mature-aged and she knew that she could handle what he had told her. It was just a little odd. But it was also endearing. Obviously, he thought something of her, to be able to confide in her in such a way.  
  
Smiling to herself, she slowly got out and looked across to Pierre. “Ready to go in?”  
  
He grinned. “Yep. Let’s do this thing.” He walked to her side and linked arms with her, leading her to the entrance. “Come on, I’ll show you the way.”  
  
Joan smiled inwardly; he was quite the catch. Perhaps she should hold onto him. And never let go. She knew he needed someone…and truth to tell, so did she.  
  
 ** _5 PM_**  
  
Patrick took a deep breath. The image in front of him was breathtaking. It had been a long while since he’d even looked at pictures of his little sister. He stepped closer to stare at the painting in front of him.  
  
Chloe stood back, hands clasped nervously behind her back. “What do you think?”  
  
He turned his head to look at her. “You did this?”  
  
“In art, at school. Took me a term and a half to complete.” She shuffled her feet. “We had to take in a photo and basically copy it.”  
  
Pat nodded then swivelled his eyes back to the painting. Lachelle looked stunning in it. She was wearing a pale summer dress, with pink ribbons and her long blonde hair framed her face, pink and black highlights mixing with the lighter strands. The detail was so fine, that he swore he could’ve been looking at a photo.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes. “Has your dad seen this yet?”  
  
Chloe shook her head. “No. I thought I’d let you see it first.”  
  
He turned to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing. “It’s amazing, hun.”  
  
“What’s amazing?”  
  
They both swung around, moving to conceal the portrait. Pierre was standing in the doorway, Joan peering over his shoulder.  
  
Chloe cleared her throat. “Um...nothing, Dad.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “What’s that you’re standing in front of?”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes. “Nothing, seriously...hey Joan...”  
  
She waved smiling faintly.  
  
Pierre snorted. “Don’t change the subject.”  
  
He strode into the store room and nudged them both aside and... froze. His throat tightened preventing any further speech. He grabbed the nearest thing, Pat’s shoulder, and hung on tight, breathing hard. Pat didn’t say anything just patted his arm.  
  
Pierre swallowed hard. “Chelle...” He blinked. “Shit...who...?” He looked at his brother-in-law then at his daughter.  
  
Chloe smiled shyly. “I did it in art, Dad.”  
  
“You...you made this...you...painted this?”  
  
She nodded slowly. “Do...do you like it, Dad?”  
  
Pierre trembled staring at her. Tucking his chin into his chest, he whispered, emotions overwhelming him, causing his voice to break. “I...I...love it, hun...C’mere...” He released Pat’s shoulder and held his arms open slightly.  
  
Chloe went into them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She peered up into his face and was surprised to see tears trickling down his face. “I love you, sweetie...” his voice shook.  
  
She held onto him. “ _Aussi_...”  
  
Pat stood back and glanced at Joan who was smiling wistfully. She looked at the man beside her and leaned close to murmur to him. “He’s such a great father...”  
  
“ _Oui_...he is...they have their moments though.”  
  
Joan smiled. “Of course.” She glanced at the painting. “I see what Pierre was saying about Lachelle...she...was...very beautiful...”  
  
Pat nodded and rubbed at his face. “Yeah...she was amazing...”  
  
Joan frowned slightly, and whispered so only he could hear her. “Do you think that...Pierre’s ready...for someone like me to walk into his life?”  
  
Pat shot her a reassuring glance. “Never you worry about that.”  
  
Joan nodded then looked back toward Pierre and Chloe as they shared a moment together. They stood quietly, rocking each other slowly.  
  
Pat smiled then cleared his throat. “Ahem, we gotta get ready now...I need to get back to my gear...”  
  
Chloe stepped away from her father and nodded, glancing at Joan. “I’ll show you to where we’re watching from.”  
  
Pierre’s gaze flickered almost shyly to the woman he had invited as his guest. “I’m sorry I can’t...I need to go get ready.”  
  
Joan waved her hands at him, laughing kindly. “Go on, I’ll see you later.”  
  
Pierre relaxed and walked up to give her a quick peck on the cheek, then disappeared in the direction of the backstage dressing rooms. Pat turned and headed back to his radio stand and Chloe draped a sheet back over the portrait before leading Joan to the VIP seats.  
  
It was just about show time...just a few last minute arrangements and everything was ready to go. The members of My Chemical Romance already stood in their places on the darkened stage, and all other bands milled around, backstage, throughout the arena, watching and waiting for the concert to begin.  
  
 ** _7 PM_**  
  
“...And we are live from the Montreal City Arena...and sitting with me right now...as you can see if you are online...is Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance fame. Gee, you wanna say a few words to the fans?” Patrick leaned back on his chair, raising his eyebrows at the man seated next to him.  
  
Gerard Way looked like an aging vampire without the long fangs. His hair which, amazingly, was still as black as night, fell into eyes that were accented by crows feet at the corners.  
  
He smirked at the consummate radio presenter as he spoke into the microphone. “Well, I have to say that playing live again in front of a huge crowd like this one is fucking amazing...it fucking amazes me that people will still come and see us now. I know the set was almost nothing like it used to be. All you kids out there...just ask your parents what I mean. Y’know, Pat...I have a bad back now. So, I can’t get down on my knees like I used to.”  
  
Pat snorted. “Why’s that?”  
  
“Because I’m worried I’d never get back up again.”  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. “You could do the whole set on that stretcher then.”  
  
“Hah...sure.”  
  
“Well, at least your back doesn’t affect the audience...they still waved their cell phones during _Ghost Of You_.”  
  
Gerard grinned faintly. “That always brings tears to my eyes...every time...it’s a big moment...the candle song.”  
  
“With not a candle in sight.”  
  
“Well, we could use candles...but it’d be a fire hazard...”  
  
Patrick snorted again then turned back to the small web cam. “Speaking of fire hazard...I spoke to Billie-Joe earlier and he said that Green Day will still be having fireworks as part of their set.”  
  
Gerard shook his head. “Now that’s an accident waiting to happen.”  
  
“Yeah right. BJ’s always so careful with that.”  
  
“Yeah, but he’s not too careful that he doesn’t show off his ass...”  
  
“Whoa...he’d better be careful with that...someone other than his wife might want to have a go at him.”  
  
Gerard laughed then shook his head. “Aren’t you gonna film them now...they’re about to perform.”  
  
Patrick smiled and swung round to grab his video camera. “Come with. This should be fun.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Let me hear you, Montreal!”  
  
The crowd yelled and waved glow sticks in the air. They were the safe alternative to lighters, which were not allowed into the arena. Billie Joe leaned against his microphone stand, guitar settled casually over his shoulder. He lifted his gaze slightly to look at the brand new balcony level that had been levelled to the right and above the stage.  
  
The VIP section. He recognised the Simple Plan offspring and waved toward them. Pierre Bouvier’s daughter waved back and held up a banner that she had obviously painted herself: **Green Day Rocks My Socks Off!**  
  
Billie-Joe chuckled and spoke into his mic. “What about the young’uns? Give me a scream!”  
  
Chloe, Aline and Steph all screamed their lungs out. Daniel and Raoul plugged their ears.  
  
Joan laughed then hollered louder than the three girls. “ _Billie Joe I want your babies_ ”  
  
Pierre appeared behind them on the balcony at that moment and raised his eyebrows. “Oh really now? He is already married, y’know.”  
  
Joan swung around going a little pink. “Pierre...I...uh...”  
  
He brushed her reaction away and smiled gently. “Don’t worry about it. He’s a hottie...even at his age. Much more than me.”  
  
Joan rolled her eyes. “You are so modest. For real.”  
  
Pierre shrugged and moved to stand next to her. “Yeah, well. You know even after so many years...Green Day are still the biggest rock band out there.”  
  
“Like The Eagles?”  
  
“Yeah, without the country tones.”  
  
“And...the bad backs?”  
  
Pierre snorted and pretended to crack his back. “I don’t have a bad back. I just can’t jump around anymore.”  
  
“Speaking of...what are you doing up here?” Joan looked up into his soft brown eyes.  
  
Pierre smiled. “Thought I’d come and get some good luck before I go on stage.”  
  
“Good luck?”  
  
Daniel, who had been listening in, smirked. “He wants a kiss.”  
  
“Daniel.” Pierre shot a mock glare at Chuck’s son.  
  
“Sorry, Pierre. But it’s pretty obvious.”  
  
Joan smiled. “Well, I can do that...just a little one.”  
  
Pierre’s already pink cheeks went a deep rosy colour. Joan thought that was his most endearing feature. Stepping closer, she rested a hand on his upper arm, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his left cheek.  
  
She felt him tremble, so squeezed his arm. “Break a leg.”  
  
Pierre chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair, quickly pulling it away as if he were surprised at his action. “Thanks...I’ll be looking for you up here...stay where I can see you?”  
  
Joan nodded. “I promise.”  
  
“Dad.” Chloe had moved closer to them.  
  
Pierre looked at her. “Yeah?”  
  
“Stay for a bit...you guys aren’t on yet.”  
  
“Yeah,” Aline joined them. “Good Charlotte is up next.”  
  
Before Pierre could respond, Raoul exclaimed a hint of disgust mixed with awe in his voice drawing their attention. “Oh...shit...BJ’s going for it....”  
  
“What?”  
  
They all turned to look, just in time to see the frontman drop his pants. His bare ass was visible to the whole crowd, in person and on the large screen positioned on either side of the stage.  
  
“Fuck.” Pierre couldn’t help but swear. “What a sight...”  
  
Joan blinked. “Uh, how old is he?”  
  
Pierre covered her eyes. She laughed, and blinked against his palm. “I already saw it, Pierre...”  
  
He pulled his hand away with a smirk. “Why do you ask, anyway?”  
  
“Well...it’s not...um...it’s still...”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “He’s older than me. 57 or something like that.”  
  
Joan shook her head then glanced sideways at the former SP singer.  
  
Pierre just looked back at her. “I’d never do that. Go on stage with just my boxers on, yes. But never moon.”  
  
“Oh, I’d love to see that.”  
  
Chloe interrupted, sharply. “I wouldn’t. If you’re going to pull a stunt like that Dad, don’t do it where I can see it.”  
  
Daniel draped an arm round her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’d cover your eyes.”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
Joan ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve a feeling your dad would never do something like that, Chloe. He’s too modest.”  
  
“Modest?” Pierre chuckled. “Yeah, at least I am now, in my old age.”  
  
“ _Da-ad!_ ”  
  
Joan laughed. “Maybe you should stop while you’re ahead.”  
  
Pierre smiled and sat down on a seat. Joan settled next to him. Then the lights dimmed as Green Day exited the stage.  
  
 ** _9 PM_**  
  
Joel leaned over the edge of the stage to shake some of the fans’ hands then moved to perch on the edge of the stool that had been set at the front for him. Looking over the massive crowd, he smiled broadly.  
  
“Wow, guys this is amazing. Thanks to all of you who bought tickets to the show. All the money will go to charity so we can make a difference in this world. Now, we Benji and Paul and Billy...and Chris, we were arguing about which band should go before the last band with Billie-Joe from Green Day, and we were also debating who the final band on the bill should be. Even up to the last minute, we’ve been going back and forwards with our decision. But I think I can speak for all the bands here tonight. This band is a favourite of ours, and we are very close friends. AND a bonus for you guys because they’re Montrealer’s just like you.”  
  
Joel turned to the wings just as Chuck appeared there, drumsticks clutched firmly in his left hand. “C’mon Comeau, don’t hide back there!”  
  
Chuck walked out and held up his sticks. There was an almighty roar as the crowd let out their excitement.  
  
And then a chanting began to start, from the back and flowing slowly to the front. “Simple Plan. Simple Plan. _Simple Plan! Simple Plan...!_ ”  
  
Chuck stepped up behind his drum kit and tapped his sticks together.  
  
Joel leaned into his microphone and smiled. “Where’s the rest of the band, Chuck? Don’t tell me they all got cold feet.”  
  
Chuck laughed and spoke into his own mic. “They’ll be here.”  
  
As soon as he spoke, the lights began to dim and Jeff, David and Sebastien entered the stage, waving to the crowd. David, ever joyful, ever excited, gripped his bass and blew kisses to the middle-aged ladies at the front row. They swooned as husbands groaned and shook their heads.  
  
And then there was a hush as Pierre Bouvier strode out onto the stage, microphone clasped in his left hand, lifting his right as he called out to the crowd. “Montreal! Are you ready to party?”  
  
Joan, standing in the VIP balcony, felt her heart pounding at the sight of the lead singer; standing on the stage in a place, she had never dreamed she would see him again. He looked devastatingly good looking in his long black pants and white dress shirt. His greying hair added to his appearance, making him appear distinguished and dashing all at once.  
  
Chloe, who was standing next to her, had tears in her eyes. Seeing her father down there, on stage, was overwhelming, and he hadn’t even started singing yet. It was just so hard to believe. Even though she’d had some time now to get used to the idea that her Dad had been in a band, it still seemed unreal to her. And now the moment was at hand, and she would find out what it was like to be at a concert headed by her father.  
  
Pierre took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his microphone stand and threw it up in the air, letting it drop before catching it in his right hand as he called back to his friend at the drums. “Hit it, Chuck!”  
  
As he began to tap out the beat, Pierre held up his arm and yelled into his microphone. “We’re doing it!”  
  
And then he launched into the song, excitement glowing in his eyes and spilling out from him into the crowd. " _I look around me, but all I seem to see  
Is: people going nowhere expecting sympathy  
It’s like we’re gong through the motions  
Of a scripted destiny  
Tell me where’s our inspiration  
If life won’t wait, I guess it’s up to me...  
  
Whoa!  
No we’re not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoa!  
But we won’t come back the world is calling out  
Whoa!  
Leave the past in the past, gonna find the future  
If misery loves company  
Well, so long you’ll miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
  
Procrastination running circles in my head  
While you sit there contemplating  
You wound up left for dead  
(You’re left for dead)  
Life is what happens while you’re busy  
Making your excuses  
Another day, another casualty  
But that won’t happen to me  
  
Whoa!  
No we’re not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoa!  
And we won’t come back the world is calling out  
Whoa!  
Leave the past in the past, gonna find the future  
If misery loves company  
Well, so long you’ll miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
  
When I’m gone  
Let’s go!  
  
Won’t look back when I say goodbye  
I’m gonna leave this hole behind me  
Gotta take what’s mine tonight  
Cuz every wasted day becomes a wasted chance  
You’re gonna wake up feeling sorry  
Cuz life won’t wait  
I guess it’s up to you  
  
Whoa!  
No we’re not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoa!  
But we won’t come back the world is calling out  
Whoa!  
Leave the past in the past, gonna find the future  
If misery loves company  
Well, so long you’ll miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone...!_"


	18. A new story; a new tattoo

_**Bouvier Apartment  
  
1 PM**_  
  
Pierre lay flat on his back on top of his large bed. The sheets were tangled around his legs. His head was throbbing from the massive hangover that he’d been nursing since he woke four hours earlier.  
  
 _Why did I drink so much...fuck...I’m too old to drink so much..._ He groaned and rolled onto his side. Sunlight filtered through the blinds. He pressed an arm over his eyes.  
  
Chloe peeked around his door. “Dad?”  
  
He pried one eye open. “Uhuh?”  
  
“It’s 1 in the afternoon...you should get up.”  
  
Pierre groaned. “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Dad. Joan’s here.”  
  
“Fuck!” His eyes snapped open. “What’s she doing here?”  
  
His daughter blinked at the swear word. “Uh...you told her to come over at around lunch time...”  
  
Pierre sat up slowly, his head protesting loudly. “When did I say that, Chloe?”  
  
Chloe shifted on her feet. “Last night...after the concert.”  
  
“Oooh...shit...” Pierre pinched the skin on his forehead. “Get me an aspirin, could you?”  
  
“Sure, Dad. Then will you get up?”  
  
He waved his hand at her. “Yes. Of course.”  
  
Chloe sighed and left the room heading back to the kitchen.  
  
Pierre placed his feet on the floor and stared down at his toes, wiggling them in the floor mat. Smearing a hand over his face, he remained there for several moments, until he heard footsteps approaching and halting at his door.  
  
“Uh...here’s the aspirin.”  
  
His head shot up. Joan stood in the doorway a concerned expression in her eyes.  
  
“Joan...” Pierre rubbed at his eyes. His gaze zeroed in on the glass of water she held in one hand. “Thanks...”  
  
She walked in hesitantly, absently taking in the large bedroom, which was very neat -- _for a guy_ \-- placing the water on the nightstand and handing Pierre the aspirin.  
  
She was about to head back out, when Pierre grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. “Don’t go.”  
  
Joan shifted nervously. “You probably don’t want me to see you like...this.” She glanced sideways at the man beside her. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, and he looked quite dishevelled.  
  
Pierre laughed sadly, taking the glass of water and swallowing down the tablet, grimacing. “Don’t worry about it, Joan.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No,” Pierre’s lip pulled up in a wry smile. “I always look like this when I wake up...”  
  
Joan smiled a little shyly. “Yeah? But, I wouldn’t think a woman would see you like this...”  
  
Pierre looked down. “Lachelle used to...” He pursed his lips and drew in a deep breath. “Ah...Joan. It’s been a long time, since anyone other than my daughter has seen me like this.” He looked up at her, squinting slightly. “I’ve gotten to the stage where I don’t really care anymore.”  
  
“Oh...meaning?”  
  
“Meaning, it doesn’t bother me that you’re seeing me like this.” Pierre held out his arms, expansively. “This is me. Like it or not.”  
  
Joan smiled. “I like it.”  
  
Pierre blinked. “You do?” A silly grin spread across his face. “Wow. You must be drunk like me.”  
  
She laughed. “No. I’m serious. I really do...”  
  
Pierre sobered. “Like me?”  
  
Joan looked at him sideways. “You make me feel like a teenager on her first date again...”  
  
“Apart from the fact that on a first date we wouldn’t be in my bedroom.”  
  
“Well, of course...apart from that.” Joan chuckled. “I never even reached first base on the first date.”  
  
Pierre stood and ran his hands through his hair. “Neither. At least when it was a proper date.”  
  
“As opposed to just hooking up with random chicks after shows?”  
  
“Exactly.” He walked over to the wardrobe and flicked through his clothes, grabbing a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. “But, y’know...I was a kid then.”  
  
Joan nodded, then stood. “I’ll wait in the kitchen...”  
  
Pierre nodded as he tugged his T-shirt off. “Thanks for the aspirin.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” She left.  
  
Pierre stood with his clothes in his hand, pondering their little conversation. Removing his boxers, he walked into the _en suite_ and stood in front of the basin. Turning on the tap, he splashed water onto his face, and then let out a long sigh.  
  
It had been a long time since he’d had any conversation with a woman...other than Eleanor, and that had only really been for professional reasons. He’d missed it. It was all very well spending time with his friends and their wives. But all men needed a woman in their life. Other than their daughters and/or friends’ wives.  
  
He smiled to himself and walked back into his room, pulling his jeans on. Turning his head he looked at his reflection in the wardrobe door and breathed out. _I wonder what they all saw in me...I’m still average...guess it must be the way I am_...  
  
He scratched his face and pulled on his shirt, doing up the buttons before walking out, barefoot, and down the corridor to the kitchen.  
  
 ** _3 PM_**  
  
Chloe made for the door, grabbing her bus pass. “Dad. I’m going to the movies with Dan...I’ll see ya later.”  
  
Pierre looked up from where he and Joan were sitting on the sofa going through old photo albums. “Okay, see ya...” He turned back to Joan, who was looking at a small picture of Chloe dressed in a bright pink tutu. “That was when Chloe was 6. She took up ballet for a year, and then said it was too girly.”  
  
“Hah, I bet you thought that and she picked up on it.”  
  
“Nah. I thought it was sweet. She was good at it too. For a six year old.” Pierre sighed. Joan tilted her head at him. “I...miss her being a little girl. She’s growing up...and...she’s going to move out one day...and I’ll...” He paused and closed the album, staring down at the leather cover.  
  
Joan had a feeling that Pierre was really quite lonely, even though he had his friends and his daughter; there was something inside him craving a relationship.  
  
She hesitated before speaking. “You don’t have to be.”  
  
“Don’t have to be what?” Pierre didn’t look at her, tracing his palm over the photo album, tenderly.  
  
Joan placed a hand on his arm. “Alone...”  
  
He looked up at her then a strange look in his dark eyes. “No?” He hunched up his shoulders. “Chloe’s going to be an adult soon...”  
  
“Not for a few years...”  
  
“She graduates middle of next year.”  
  
“Yes, but that won’t mean she’ll want to move out.”  
  
Pierre swallowed hard; he didn’t want to admit that he was afraid of the time when his daughter left him.  
  
Joan picked up on his emotions though and rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll be around.”  
  
Pierre looked at her. Joan pursed her lips. “I was thinking of moving to Montreal permanently. Some schools here are looking for teachers. I was thinking of sending in my notice at my school back home. Need a change of scenery.”  
  
He sat up a little. “Yeah? That sounds good.”  
  
“And...I was wondering...if that gets off the ground...”  
  
“You could stay here until you find a place for yourself.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly. “I’m sure Chloe wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Joan breathed deeply before responding. “Would you mind?”  
  
He bowed his head, his hair hiding his eyes as he whispered, tentatively. “No. I wouldn’t.”  
  
 ** _Montreal Apartments  
  
Room 211  
  
6 PM_**  
  
Eleanor dug into her purse for her cell phone, hitting Pierre’s number on speed dial. Her mind was still in a spin after the charity gig. But, she needed to alert one of the guys as to how much money had been raised for the combined foundations that were represented by the bands that had performed. And she thought with their history, Pierre would most likely talk to her.  
  
 _“Pierre speaking...”_  
  
“Pierre, it’s Eleanor.”  
  
 _“Oh.”_  
  
She swallowed hard; he did not sound enthusiastic to hear from her. She couldn’t blame him, though. “Um, I’m calling about the funds raised at the concert.”  
  
Silence on the other end; he was obviously gathering his thoughts before responding _“How much was raised, Ms DeAraugo?”_  
  
Eleanor perched on the end of her bed glancing over at Sean who had just walked into her room. He smiled at her then disappeared into the en suite.  
  
She turned back to her call. “You’ll be glad to know that over $500 thousand was raised over the night.”  
  
 _“Wow! You for real, Elo?”_ Pierre’s tone changed and she felt a sudden thrill that she could actually make him sound happy.  
  
“ _Oui_. Pretty amazing. What with ticket sales, and the Merch that was purchased for all bands. And the impromptu auction that Mr Langlois set up.”  
  
“ _Oh, yeah...even I didn’t know Pat was going to do that...that was a bit of a surprise._ ”  
  
“Yes. I bought something from that...”  
  
“ _Yeah?_ ”  
  
“Yeah, some Good Charlotte memorabilia.”  
  
“ _Heh, a GC fan, eh?_ ”  
  
“Sorry, Pierre...your band was great -- you guys blew me away last night...but I wasn’t a fan when I was younger...”  
  
 _“No problem. Each to their own. I’m personally a GC fan myself. Maybe I should be jealous you won that stuff...”_  
  
“Yeah, but you get to be friends with them.”  
  
 _“Heh. True that. Anyway, is that all? I have a guest, and I don’t mean to be rude, but...”_  
  
Eleanor smiled. “Of course. No, that’s all...um... _au revoir_...”  
  
 _“Au revoir, Elo.”_  
  
She clicked her phone off and flopped back on the bed letting out a long sigh.  
  
Sean came back out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. “So, Elo...we all done?”  
  
Eleanor turned her head slightly and smiled his way. “Yep...you wanna call the travel agent?”  
  
Sean chuckled, pushing away from the doorway. “Where to?”  
  
“Cabo.”  
  
 ** _Desrosiers’ Residence  
  
9:20 PM_**  
  
David and Kristina lay in bed watching the late night news. This was a ritual they’d begun almost twenty years ago and one that they had not missed until the charity concert the previous night. The concert was the feature story on the news and they chuckled away as the reporter spoke over footage of Billie-Joe dropping his pants on stage.  
  
David wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders; she leaned against him and smiled reaching up to lace her fingers with his.  
  
He sighed softly. “So, did you have a great night?”  
  
“It was amazing, hun...really amazing. You were fantastic.”  
  
David smiled. “You know I think Pierre was in great form.”  
  
“Yeah, he was, in his element.” She shook her head. “He was enjoying himself. That much I could see.”  
  
“Heh. He needed it.” David leaned his head back against the backboard.  
  
Kristina nodded slowly. “You’re right. He did.”  
  
“It’ll probably be a turning point for him.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Did you see how he was with Joan?”  
  
“Yes...like a teenager on his first date...it was really sweet actually.” She smiled softly. “He needs to move on. Lachelle would’ve wanted it.”  
  
David stretched his arms above his head before placing his arm back around her shoulders. “Yeah, that is so true.” He yawned and hugged Kristina close. She snuggled down next to him. And then the phone rang. David groaned. “Jeeze...it’s almost 10...who the hell would be ringing?” He reached over to the cordless perched on the nightstand.  
  
Clicking the talk button and holding it up to his face, he answered. “David Desrosiers...who’s this?”  
  
 _“David, it’s me you idiot.”_  
  
“Pierre?” David blinked. Kristina sat up slightly and tilted her head at him, a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
 _“Yeah, that’s me. I...um...need to ask something...”_ Pierre sounded nervous.  
  
David rubbed his face. “Sure...what is it?”  
  
Strained nervy breaths registered. “Pierre?”  
  
 _“Damn...David...I haven’t had a woman in my house for a long time...”_  
  
“Huh?”  
  
 _“Dave...how the hell am I supposed to act...I haven’t done this in a long time...and she’s thinking of staying with Chloe and me...”_  
  
David shifted his weight, propping a pillow behind his back. “Slow down, Pierre. What are you talking about? What woman?”  
  
Pierre groaned on the other end of the line. _“Joan. She’s planning on moving here...to Laval...maybe teach at the local school. And I told her she was welcome to shack up with me until she found her own place...but...the thing is...I think...”_ He paused.  
  
David frowned. “You think...what?”  
  
 _“I think...”_  
  
David heard him swallow hard.  
  
 _“I think...I might...like her. Y’know?”_  
  
David drew in a deep breath then let it out, smirking faintly. “God, Pierre! It’s about fucking time!”  
  
 _“David...”_  
  
“No, seriously, good on ya. I think it’s time you got out of this funk. It’s been 17 years since...Lachelle passed. Don’t you think it’s time you moved on?”  
  
Pierre grunted. _“Hah, I’ve only known Joan for...less than two weeks...”_  
  
“So? I’m not saying you should propose to her. Consider her a...boarder in your house. Who you just so happen to be attracted to.”  
  
Silence at the other end. Yet, David waited patiently for his friend’s response.  
  
 _“Well, I guess that would work.”_  
  
“That’s the ticket, Bouvier.”  
  
 _“Thanks, David...I don’t know what I’d do without you...”_  
  
An awkward silence. Then David licked his lips and sighed. “You’d have been fine...You have been for the past 17 years...”  
  
 _“Man...don’t drag that up...me not talking to you was pretty stupid...”_  
  
“Yeah...” David wiped a hand over his face, stifling a yawn.  
  
Pierre sniffed on the other end of the line. _“Well, I’ll let you go now...um...I kinda left Joan in the living room with Chloe...they’re watching The Godfather...way old movie...”_  
  
David chuckled. “Yeah, older than us. Catcha later, bud...and...um...good luck with Joan.”  
  
 _“Heh...thanks. Say hi to Kris...see ya...”_ He hung up and David put the phone back on the nightstand. Kristina snuggled into him again.  
  
“So...?”  
  
David closed his eyes. “I think everything’s gonna be alright for Pierre...”  
  
“Yeah...it will be...”  
  
The couple drifted off to sleep the TV switching off by itself leaving the room in a peaceful silence, filled only with their soft, steady breathing.  
  
 ** _A Week Later  
  
Monday  
  
11 AM_**  
  
A week after the gig and it was a Monday morning: Chloe was at school and Pierre had nothing to do. Stretching out in front of the television he absently scratched the back of his leg. Joan had returned to Toronto to organise her apartment back there and to hand in her notice at her school. She wouldn’t be returning until Christmas when she would be moving in with him and Chloe until she found somewhere for herself.  
  
Rubbing at his face, he flicked through the channels when he caught sight of an episode of Miami Ink. Leaning forward, he tilted his head. The tattoo artists all had amazing sleeve tattoos and watching the show, muted, Pierre couldn’t help but think of the one that he’d almost got back in 2007.  
  
It hadn’t eventuated though because the band had been too busy promoting their third album. And what with touring around the world and then his engagement and marriage to Lachelle...it had been pushed back to the recesses of his mind. And then his life got complicated...  
  
Switching off the TV, he grabbed his phone and went into his study. Grabbing the phone book, he leafed through until he found the number he was looking for.  
  
Half an hour later, he was standing outside _Tatts Excellent_ the oldest and longest running tattoo parlour in Montreal. Staring up at the dilapidated building, Pierre took a deep breath before entering.  
  
Aaron the owner and resident tattoo artist was waiting for him at the front counter, a broad smile on his tanned face. “Pierre, long time.”  
  
“I know...the last time was...2002...I’m glad you could fit me in.”  
  
“Ah...it’s a quiet time at the moment, I have no clients lined up for at least a month. Luckily, I make money from my design magazines. So, what can I do for you?”  
  
Pierre leaned on the counter, pulling up his trouser leg, exposing the SP tattoo on the back of his right leg. “You did a good job on this one...back then...I thought it was high time I got myself a new tatt...”  
  
Aaron grinned. “Heh, and here I was thinking you’d never set foot back in here.” He tilted his head. “After the band took a break and all.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “I’m starting a new chapter of my life...going back to what I love...”  
  
“The band getting back together permanently?”  
  
“Exactly. I mean, we’re not exactly the Rollingstone’s...we probably won’t ever do huge arena tours again. But, we are gonna do small gigs all over Canada...” He smiled. “So, I want something that’ll suit.”  
  
Aaron nodded, opening the design manual. “Where do you want it?”  
  
Pierre took a deep breath, massaging his left arm. “Tell me...how old was the oldest person to get a...” He paused and went slightly pink. “A...sleeve tatt?”  
  
The tattooist laughed. “My grandfather...he was 70 when he got his. He thought he should because...hey you don’t live forever, do what you wanna do.” Aaron added with a chuckle. “Anyway, you’re not even close to getting wrinkly...you keep in good enough shape, right?”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his arm again. “Yeah, I aim to.”  
  
“Well then. What were you thinking?”  
  
Pierre flipped through the book and stopped on several different pictures. “The Koi Carp...the Buddha...and these flowers...the little pink ones, and those fiery flame coloured ones.” He licked his lips and pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. “Kinda like this...” He bent over the page and sketched a rough design.  
  
Aaron watched looking faintly surprised. “I didn’t know you could draw.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “Well, I did design quite a few images for the Role Model Clothing Company....”  
  
“Really? I thought Patrick did?”  
  
Pierre just smiled as he finished the sketch and pushed it toward him. “Like that...I was thinking of having the Buddha on the inside of my forearm...and the carp on my upper arm...but I’ll let you decide where they’ll fit best.”  
  
Aaron nodded. “Sounds great. You sure you want to do this?”  
  
Pierre breathed in deep. “New start. New Tatt. Yes, I do. I know it’ll take a few visits. But, it’ll be worth it.”  
  
“Well, then let’s get started. I’ll have to draw onto your arm free hand...the design’s too complicated to do on stencil...”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and followed Aaron into his little studio. “Whatever works.”  
  
Half an hour later, Aaron finished outlining the design on Pierre’s left arm. He rolled back on his chair. “Right...now comes the hard part...” He got his gear together so he could start. “Hold still, okay?”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Well, I would move, but the end result would be very messy, eh?”  
  
“Exactly, and we don’t want that.”  
  
“Nope. Definitely not.” Pierre leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
  
 ** _Thursday  
  
Tatts Excellent  
  
11 AM_**  
  
“Last session...and we’ll be all done, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre smiled, taking a seat and resting his arm on the white towel so Aaron could get to work. “Great, y’know I’m glad it’s been cold...I’ve been able to hide it by wearing a jacket every day this week.”  
  
Aaron laughed. “Who’re you going to surprise? Your daughter?”  
  
“Exactly. It’ll probably shock her...she might even be disgusted. But, I wanted to do this. So, too bad. I thought I’d be selfish for a change...all her life I’ve worked to keep her in a comfortable life...now it’s my turn to give myself something.”  
  
The tattooist nodded as he concentrated on filling in the last detail.  
  
Pierre sighed deeply. “My life’s going to start afresh, y’know? So, this...this will mark a milestone that I’ve reached. A memory. I mean, if you remember, I got the SP tattoo to mark the release of our debut album.”  
  
“Yes, that’s right. You came in, so excited...going on about how you’d just released and were about to embark on a tour with Sugar Ray. I remember that...seems so long ago.”  
  
Pierre laughed wistfully. “I was 23...” He shook his head. “Now I’m 50...hah. Time just disappears, eh.”  
  
Aaron chuckled. “None of us are getting any younger, might as well do what we want with life...ah...and we’re finished.” He sat back, peeling off his gloves and setting his materials down on a tray. “Now, I’ll just clean it off and you can have a look in the mirror.”  
  
Pierre waited patiently as Aaron scrubbed the tattoo down with soap then rinsed it off. Then he indicated the body length mirror on the wall. “Go have a look.”  
  
Pierre stood and walked over, holding his breath. Turning so he could view his arm, tears sprang to his eyes. “Wow...just...wow...Aaron...wow...”  
  
The tattooist smirked. “Going to keep it?”  
  
Pierre nodded hard. “Fuck yeah...” He let out his breath at those words then laughed. “I can’t wait to show everyone...”  
  
Aaron chuckled as he cleaned up. “Let me know what they say, eh?”  
  
Pierre nodded as he carefully pulled his shirt back on. “How much do I owe you?”  
  
The tattooist smiled and led him back out to the front counter where they negotiated payment, and then Pierre stepped out of the shop and headed for home.  
  
 ** _Bouvier Apartment  
  
7 PM_**  
  
“Dad! I’m home! Dan’s gonna stay here, and he says Chuck and Katie are coming over soon, something about inviting themselves over for dinner!”  
  
Pierre peeked out of his study, his shirtsleeves hanging unbuttoned down his arms. “Huh? What’s that, sweetie?”  
  
“The Comeau’s are coming for dinner...” Chloe and Daniel both halted as Pierre stepped out of his office. “Dad. What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing. Just called the guys to come over for a barbecue.” He smiled faintly and rubbed at his left arm through his shirt.  
  
“Ah...okay, well Dan and I are just going to go and um...watch TV...”  
  
Pierre nodded and ducked back into the office. Chloe and Dan looked at each other.  
  
“Your Dad seems a lot happier than he used to be...”  
  
Chloe snorted as she led the way to the living room. “Yeah, especially since Joan said she was going to move to Laval.”  
  
Daniel chuckled and flopped on the couch. “Yeah, you reckon they’ll...get together?”  
  
Chloe slid down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I hope so. Dad needs someone other than me...”  
  
“Yeah...” Dan hugged her close as he flicked the television on. “True that...”  
  
 ** _7:30 PM_**  
  
Bottle caps were popped off beers for the adults, cans of coke were opened for the kids and the Simple Plan clan were enjoying a nice drink in the large living room. Pierre lounged on the sofa watching his daughter who was sitting off to the side with Daniel.  
  
David flopped next to him. “Look at those two, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre smirked and folded his arms. “It was bound to happen.”  
  
“Yeah, well not all best friends are meant to be together like that...”  
  
Pierre looked at David, raising an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”  
  
David shook his head. “Aline had the biggest crush on Dan. But, they’re just friend’s now.”  
  
Pierre smiled wistfully. “I’m glad it came out good in the end.” He looked at his friend. “We were so stupid, weren’t we?”  
  
David shrugged. “You were angry. Anyway, that’s done. Over. Did you hear? Jeff decided he’d organise a gig at an RSL for us next month.”  
  
“Heh, he’s got the performing bug.”  
  
“Don’t you?”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face, the sleeve of his shirt sliding down.  
  
David stared then swore softly. “ _Baise_...when did you...?” He grabbed Pierre’s arm and pushed the sleeve up. “Wow...”  
  
Pierre flushed. “Um...I only had it finished this week...do you...um...like it?”  
  
David began to laugh. “Bit late for you to say that...it’s kinda permanent.”  
  
“Haha, very funny.”  
  
“Shown anyone else yet?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “No...I was actually going to wait...but maybe I should now before you say something.” He poked his tongue out at his friend. David cracked up laughing.  
  
Jeff looked over at the familiar sound of the former bassist’s laughter. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Pierre’s arm.”  
  
Jeff scowled. Everyone else turned to look.  
  
“What’s so funny about my Dad’s arm?” Chloe came over. Pierre looked up at her then stood and turned so she, and everybody else in the room, could see.  
  
“Oh my God...Dad...” Chloe gawped at him.  
  
Pierre swallowed hard. “What do you think, sweetie?” He only had eyes for his daughter; her opinion was what mattered the most.  
  
She walked up to him and placed a hand on his left arm. He almost held his breath, waiting for her response, feeling strangely that whatever her answer, it would mean the end of the past.  
  
Chloe smiled up at him, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. “Dad...you are the coolest, craziest parent, ever...” She flung her arms round his shoulders and buried her face against his shoulders, whispering hoarsely. “I love you, Dad...”  
  
Pierre brought his own arms hard around her. “Ah, _ma fille_...I love you too...I love you.”


	19. Graduation (Friends Forever)

_**May 31st 2030**  
  
Beaubois High School  
  
Noon_  
  
“Dad! Joan!” Chloe dashed down the stairs at the front entrance, waving her high school diploma as she headed toward where her Dad and her friends’ parents were waiting.  
  
The rest of the Simple Plan kids followed her, excitement writ all over their faces.  
  
Pierre smiled proudly, tears shining in his deep brown eyes. “Chloe! C’mere...” He held out his arms as she threw her body into them. He held her close. “I’m so proud of you...so proud of you...” His voice was shaking from the overwhelming emotions coursing through his body.  
  
Joan hung back, a soft smile on her face.  
  
Pierre rocked his daughter close against his chest, murmuring softly. “I’ve never been so proud of anything like this in my life...I’m so proud...” He couldn’t stop repeating the phrase.  
  
Chloe smiled broadly at him. “Thanks Dad. I’m feeling pretty good about it too.”  
  
He gripped her shoulders firmly then smiled over her head at the others. “Look at you all...grown up...”  
  
Chuck laughed; he stood next to Joan with Katie, his arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders. “Yeah, and ready to take on the world...just like we were at their age.”  
  
Pierre smiled wistfully, stepping back to stand next to Joan. She glanced at him. “Big moment, eh?”  
  
He nodded slowly, watching as his daughter and her friends went back to join the rest of their year down on the front lawn of the school. Pierre took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Joan’s waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
“One day...your Year 3 students will be here...” Pierre murmured softly.  
  
She smirked. “I think I’ll just enjoy seeing them as little kids for awhile longer...”  
  
“Heh. If only they could stay young forever...” He sighed a little sadly.  
  
Joan lifted her head to look at him. “Chloe hasn’t said anything...?”  
  
Pierre shrugged his shoulders. “She’s applied to do Journalism...at a few places.” He looked down. “She...might go to college in Toronto...”  
  
Joan squeezed him gently. “You’ll have me, if she does leave.”  
  
Pierre’s eyes glimmered, faintly. “You’re right...I will...” He heaved a sigh. “But, I’ll still miss her.”  
  
Chuck, Jeff, David, Seb and Pat all looked at him. “You’re not the only one...Dan’s going to Toronto as well. He has no idea what he wants to do...but he’s flying the coop.”  
  
Katie added softly, “He’ll stick with Chloe though...you did notice, didn’t you, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre glanced over. “Notice what?”  
  
Joan smiled. “They’re seriously in love.”  
  
“Young love...” He crossed his arms. “Imagine that.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “Yeah, imagine that. You needn’t worry. You’ll be okay, whatever happens.” He nodded to Joan. “You’ll look after him, won’t you?”  
  
Pierre went a little pink.  
  
Joan smiled. “Don’t worry, you guys’ll still be around. I mean surely now that you did that gig last year...”  
  
Jeff laughed. “I’ve booked us into an indeterminate number of RSL gigs...like Joel and Benji do. Should be fun.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Fantastic...”  
  
Joan hugged him. “It will be...you know you enjoy it.”  
  
“I know. I do.” He looked at her. “That won’t ever change.”  
  
She nodded. “And whenever I’m not busy...I’ll come along for support.”  
  
Pierre grinned, his deep chocolate eyes shining. “That’s just what an old man likes to hear.”  
  
Joan laughed. “You’re not old.” She placed a hand on his left arm, rubbing it over the tattoo. “Your tattoo wouldn’t fit if you were old...”  
  
He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’re too good for my ego, Joanie...way too good...”  
  
She tilted her head back and laughed, the sound echoing joyfully amongst their small group. Pierre watched her for a moment then glanced around at the others. Then he looked at Joan who had gone quiet and looked shy all of a sudden.  
  
David noticed and tilted his head toward her. “What’s up?”  
  
Joan smiled faintly. “I don’t think I should say anything right now, it’s the kids’ day today...”  
  
Kristina smiled nodding toward where the graduates were milling around congratulating each other for surviving High School. “They’re busy, Joan and will be for awhile...what’s going on?”  
  
Joan hesitated, looking up into Pierre’s deep sincere gaze. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
She chuckled then glanced up, smiling brighter than before. “Pierre proposed to me the other night.”  
  
David gave a cry of delight and rushed her, hugging her hard. “Yay! You’re going to be officially part of our big happy Simple Plan clan!”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “She didn’t say if she said yes or not.”  
  
Katie laughed. “We all know she did.”  
  
Joan rolled her eyes and squeezed Pierre’s arm. “How could I not? He was so charming...”  
  
Pierre blushed deeply and lowered his head.  
  
Chuck smiled broadly. “Well, you’ll definitely be in a position to look after him, now.”  
  
Joan giggled. “That’s the whole idea.”  
  
Jeff clapped a hand to Pierre’s shoulder. “Congrats, man. It’s about time.”  
  
Pierre just nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. It _was_ time. He looked up a little and smiled to himself. He had a feeling that somewhere Lachelle would be cheering him on, letting him know that he had made the right decision. It was time for him to move on, start writing a new chapter to his life.  
  
His little girl was growing up, ready to take on the world, and he was ready for a new partner, a new life. Turning to wrap an arm around Joan’s waist he stood with his friends watching over their children as a new day, a new year dawned.


End file.
